Twilight Afterglow The Cullen's Next Decade
by AuthorSamanthaCRoss
Summary: Deep in the shadows of our imagination, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan once captured us with their angst and devotion, and intertwined our own souls with their story. Then they left us yearning... Where did the lovers go, and what became of the Cullens? The time to wonder is over...
1. Chapter 1

For fans who never wanted forever to end…Twilight Afterglow; The Next Decade

The Shape of Shadows

I can never walk past a missing persons poster without noticing. I always wonder if the absent individual has been lost to the shadows of our world. The secret realm of monsters. As Bella Swan, human, I would have stopped, lingered, and gawped at the poster, oblivious to passers-by and my own transparent empathy. Yet as Bella Cullen, a swift glance was enough to absorb the reward information, the date a girl had gone missing, and her carefree smile from another time. There isn't much I don't notice in a split second.

I very rarely linger in cities either, anymore. Especially if there was a chance of the sun shining.

Carrying a truckload of gifts that felt little more than featherweight, I navigated the busy streets, deftly side-stepping Christmas shoppers. And in the back of my mind, I hoped the young girl depicted in the poster had simply made the choice to vanish down a different path; one that, though enigmatic and no doubt traumatizing to her loved ones, included the missing female somewhere very much alive _and_ breathing.

I knew better than anyone the range of emotions, from vague concern, to gut-wrenching aguish, that disappearing from somebody's life could bring.

And so a trip to Forks, to my dad, was imperative.

Which would probably prove somewhat chilled, after visiting my mother before the onslaught of Christmas. At least my dad, Charlie, knew of my mysteries. He knew that a significant life-change had occurred within me with me a decade ago. Sometimes I even suspected that_ he_ suspected I wasn't actually alive, for that matter. But Renee was a different story. And equally suspicious in proportion to the taller tales I told my mom with every passing year. Each year that I ceased to change in appearance or age.

Anaphylaxis by Solar Urticarail. It was truly a thing, just not of mine. Rather inventive of me, I thought. I'd actually kept a straight face when I told my mom I'd developed a severe allergy to the sun; one where I'd first break out in welts, then go into anaphylactic shock if UV rays so much as touched my skin. Many people truly are treated for it every year, and a number _do_ die. Which was also the reason why I spent so much time researching in the arctic, I said, and so very rarely made it to sunny Florida. She assumed I had a science degree to research with, after all. There'd been no actual need for me to attend university. I'd read and absorbed, the entire three year science-program textbooks in 10 days.

And to Renee's credit, she likewise kept a straight face as I fed her fiction. My mom's expression didn't change, despite her eyes narrowing at my alabaster skin, ethereal features and teenage beauty; when I should be nearing thirty.

Nor had she ever met her grandchild, or known of her existence. There was plenty I could explain away, regardless of how flimsy I might sound. But a child with the appearance of a twenty-five year old, born only a decade ago, was beyond even my capabilities.

When I let myself dwell on the fact too much, I was beset with a fiery, nauseous rush of guilt. Shame that my mom would never melt into the serene, angelic embrace of my daughter. Never feel pride and awe at her exceptional genius. Never know Renesmee's namesake was entangled with my mother's in her honour.

Yet it was all for the good of Renee. Protective ambiguity. For the Volturi had few laws, but one commandment was upheld with sacred threat. Those self-proclaimed royals of the vampire world had been active in controlling a small degree of the lives of immortals for countless centuries, and able to do so with a guard of vampire beings with such unparallel and terrifying powers, that abiding by their rule was the safest option. Not forgetting the fact that my family, and allies in the shape of werewolves, had once challenged the royal clan. And come out on top. A slight we understood would never be forgiven, and avenged one day. Sometimes I shuddered at the thought, and other times my smouldering resentment made me long for a chance to unleash on them.

It was the Volturi who ordained our kind had to say goodbye to our human families, under the shield of forged human death.

Deep down, I suspected it was partly my own form of smug rebellion that I were still in contact with mine. What they didn't know couldn't hurt me. That, and the overwhelming human love I held for my mom and dad. I'd decided straight after my transformation that I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my mother. Whoever is? There were times I argued with myself that I should have. In the decades to come, my parody of dying early would be an inevitable given. But right now, I owned what very few, vampire or human, had the foresight to cherish; that each moment with my mom was instantly stored as a beloved memory. And I simply could not bring myself to inflict the shards of agony my passing would inflict on her just yet.

Lately though, a whisper of rumour had reached us in the furthest four corners; the Volturi were losing their grasp of power. Whether this tentacle of hearsay were true or not, it was imperative I shielded Renee from the truth of what I was. The sacred Volturi law demanded that humans remain unaware of vampires. When it came to my somewhat erratic mom, I agreed with them for once.

Renee could likewise be a little dramatic. Knowing I ripped out the jugular of most mammals for substance would cause a piercing shriek from her that would set my very sharp teeth grinding. Better that she remain ignorant, and I with a calm incisors.

Nor did I doubt that the Volturi's tyranny – declining or not – was still something to be wary of. It was one of the reasons why we Cullen's had journeyed the planet frequently like gypsies for the past decade. Mostly nestled among the clouds, the wind and the rain. Never staying for long, and avoiding the sunshine to mask our very obvious differences. Humans became suspicious of a family who didn't appear to age, and they went into outright shock when faced with a surface of skin that gleamed pearlescent in sunlight. The tell-tale sign of a vampire; the flesh of diamonds.

Over the years, I'd grown used to the eclipse of overcast destinations. This was the existence I'd craved as a teenager, thought I would literally die if denied the life of the undead. I was born to be a vampire. And the day I _did _die, my rebirth had bloomed with exhilaration. Shadows, twilight, dusk and gloom were not dulled to the vivid hues of nature. My eyes, with magnified and expanded vision, took in each haven with supernatural awe. The rolling valleys and mountainous peaks of New Zealand shone like emeralds set against an indigo backdrop for the past two years. Even through sheets of constant drizzle. And for the five years before, the jade jungles of Columbia were jewels among a crown of cascading waterfalls that glistened like my skin.

Even the sleet of Seattle held an array of what would be limited as grey to the human eye. But mine roamed over a palette of mauves, lilacs, rich-bruise purples in the winter cast. Then, much quicker than any human eye could likewise see, I spotted a flash of hot pink headed my way.

Alice.

My sister-in-law whisked through unaware crowds invisible, and came barrelling in like a meth-addicted tsunami.

'Could you at least _pretend_ to be human in public?' I snapped while rolling my eyes. Which, I might add, were rapidly losing their false brown shade. The chocolate coloured contacts I wore were being eaten by the venomous acid in my body. Soon, I'd sport a pair of golden orbs to rival a Bahamian sunset. And probably cause a few children to cry.

Normally, I couldn't bring myself to snap at the vivacious and loving Alice. But the imminent journey to Forks had my teeth clenched, if not actually grinding yet. It didn't help that my sister-in-law sustained more haulage than I did. Half a department store was hoisted on her tiny form. With her elfin frame, it looked as though she were achieving an impossible feat. Which of course she was, by normal standards.

Alice looked, in every way, like Celtic mythology itself had taken a pixie and manifested it into human size, albeit still a diminutive one.

'I'm sorry,' Alice shrugged. 'I hate the crowds at Christmas.'

'But not the shopping,' I observed.

She giggled with the guilty pleasure of an addicted consumer, before she turned serious.

'Are you worried about Renesmee?'

I shrugged, perturbed. My strange, gifted daughter was just one of the things niggling at my brain. I never thought I'd be separated from Renesmee again for more than a week, let alone six months. She'd left, deaf to my arguments, unable to be apart from Jacob for a moment longer. Jacob had gone on earlier than her, after roaming for the most part of ten years with us, also loathe to be separated from Renesmee. The sprawling valleys and peaking alps of New Zealand had enabled Jacob to spirit across the land in werewolf form, unbound to a human shape.

But sometimes the guilt of duty weighs heavier than the pleasure of the heart, and Jacob had no choice to venture back to Forks when his dad, Billy Black, had grown deathly ill. Billy, also a friend of my own father's, was still hanging in there, and Renesmee wanted to be by both their sides.

My daughter's communication from Forks was spasmodic, to say the least. And I hadn't caved and followed, not just because I didn't want to return, but because I had to respect her wish to spend time alone with her soulmate and the man who, if he lived, was predestined as her father-in-law.

Then there was Charlie. Despite the love that beamed from his eyes in my direction, each year at Christmas, his stare also grew more veiled with despair. His aging emphasized my frozen youth. He knew we were different, but never asked how or why. He would never know which question to begin with anyway. My dad simply understood answers would not only place him in danger, but result in the need for me to disappear from his life forever.

I'd flown my dad out to whatever country I'd been in for the last ten years during the festive season.

This would be my first trip home in a decade.

Forks held the best of memories and the worst of lingering nightmares. We'd left not long after my change, and our confrontation with the Volturi. My appearance had altered greatly after the transformation, from a prettily plain brunette, to a sleek feline creature. This was not narcissism in any form, but a vampire weapon of allurement. My new siblings had served their full term at Forks high-school, and my new father-in-law, Carlisle, was on his fifth year as Chief Surgeon at the hospital – all of them without aging a day. Leaving Forks was the obvious option to avoid town-folk suspicion. It also occurred to me, deep in my subconscious, that we were forcing the memory of the Volturi to fade by placing a physical divide between us and them.

And I'd been eager to sample all the places and attractions I'd dreamed about with my new extraordinary senses.

So why would I return after all this time to the home of my birth, the place of my death, the town where I began life as an immortal? It wasn't just because I'd began to feel shame that I'd forced Charlie to travel so far each Christmas, ignoring his advancing years over my apprehension to go back. I could no longer coerce him halfway around the world in good conscience. It twanged at my own guilt, highlighted by Jacob's dutiful return to his dad.

But more mysterious and demanding; the area was calling to us. To me, to my brothers and sisters, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett Hale, to my mother and father-in-law, Esme and Carlisle and to Edward…my husband, my light, my life. We all felt the pull, almost as strong as an animal's heart beating with the song of blood. And not even certain members of my family, with their strange, prophetic talents, could decipher its siren meaning. Not Alice, with her glimpses of the future, not my father-in-law Carlisle, with his otherworldly lateral thinking, not Edward, the most paranormally insightful of us all.

Sometimes, going by past experience, a bloodline of young male descendants from the Quileute tribe turned into werewolves overnight, when the threat of a vampire coven ventured too close to Forks. Like some kind of preternatural gene-pool mutation. All we could guess was that our family were undergoing something similar. A mental sonar aimed at creatures of our kind. I fervently hoped it was just us Cullens and Hales that heard, and answered. I prayed we wouldn't find a mardi gras of blood-feeding immortals congregating in my tiny Olympic Penninsula town. Unlike us, there were very few vampires who chose to drink the blood of animals over taking human life. And an even greater number did so to mortals without remorse.

If I'd still been able to bleed, I would have had a crimson trail down my chin where I'd bitten my lip at the thought. As it was, I'd punctured a hole straight through it. Which healed in less than a second.

Alice was gazing at me with empathy. 'It'll be fine. You'll see what I already know,' said my sister, the psychic vampire.

If only her visions weren't subjective to change.

If only I'd left my ability to fret back in my human life.

'Shall we go home?' she urged.

My eyeball camouflage was melting, and the two of us were standing around showing off superhuman strength under five tons of gift wrapping.

I joined her as we disappeared in a flash, as though we were never there.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shape of Shadows

Part Two

Vampires weren't supposed to be obvious or ostentatious. Alice's car bellied that guideline. All the vehicles belonging to my family did. The blue Bugatti Chiron we raced through the forest toward home matched Rosalie's yellow Porsche, and Esme's red Lamborghini nicely. Vampires liked their cars built with the ability of exceptional speed; the faster, the better. Namely because after living for a few centuries, you can get bored without a little thrill-seeking. And also because it didn't matter if we hurled into a brick wall at a thousand miles per hour. We'd walk away unharmed.

My black Jeep sat like an introverted wallflower in the corner of the garage, reminiscent of the personality I'd owned while human. Intellectually, I'd been quiet, outwardly reserved, internally fretful.

Some things never change.

I'd also been physically uncoordinated, socially awkward, consciously misfitting in the human race. Choosing a vampiric existence had taken me from being out of step, to gliding through my destined walk of life.

Occasionally, gifted humans that make the same choice become gifted immortals, since our skills are inexplicably enhanced at our rebirth. The one thing I'd possessed during my human life was immense self-control. It was not as impressive as my husband's psychic brilliance, or Alice's clairvoyance, but somehow it proved there was no other future meant for me. Once I'd awakened with vampire venom replacing the blood in my veins, all traces of gawkish gracelessness had disappeared, replaced with acute senses and animal agility. The new, sure-footed dexterity correlated with my mental self-discipline so much so, I sometimes appeared almost pathologically still during times of deep thought or decision.

Most new born vampires are helpless to do anything other than mutilate and massacre in their first year.

I had never allowed myself to taste human blood. Yet my power of inertia and control gave me ability beyond any of my family members to stalk animal prey.

These were inescapable traits that caused our legend its sinister reputation in folklore.

Becoming a huntress filled me with predatory fire, and defending my family against the Volturi had bestowed me with wrath. While finding the power within my core to shield loved ones from supernatural wisps of pain and torture fused me with silent, impenetrable strength.

From the very first moment, I'd loved what I'd become. I hadn't once experienced a speck of doubt, or slither of negativity toward the undoable alteration. Hadn't felt a tormented restraint in the vicinity of humans, like Jasper. Hadn't mourned the natural progression of children and elderly contentment that humans collect, like Rosalee. Had not resented myself for becoming a soulless slayer, as Edward once did. My own transformation didn't bring with it any difficulty – unseen or expected. I relished the movement of my newfound litheness, my razor kinesthesia, my quicksilver thinking. In fact, I looked upon the human years of my life as an infancy; something to be tolerated until the cherished metamorphosis had finally arrived. The answer of a prayer.

But the one thing that remained exactly the same; I was still loathe to frivolously spend the family fortune by reason of first world guilt. And with Carlisle being born in the 1640's, there'd been quite a bit of wealth amassed by the Cullen Coven. More than we could spend with ten Lamborghinis each. More than we could go through with Carlisle donating copious lashings to charity. Covertly, of course. My designer wardrobe was regularly added to by Alice, and consistently ignored by me, who still very much loved my jeans and t-shirts.

But you had to put money somewhere, or the tax department would find a place for you, and I'd be the first to admit how grateful I was for our palace in the forest.

It was a sanctuary of redwood and huge panoramas of glass, which framed the towering firs and cedar in a symphony of greenery. Since Forks is the rainiest location in the continental US, a consistent canopy of cloudbank veiled the town. Our home reminded me essentially of a fishbowl in the woods, with wisps of mist rolling magically across a blanket of ferns.

Nostalgia speared my chest as we stopped with a crunch of gravel in the driveway. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed the place where it all began. Some of my dread over this moment eased.

A figure stood in the doorway, waiting. Alice smirked beside me. A new, overwhelming emotion dissolved the nostalgia; idolization.

Of Edward.

Not one of our houses, cars, artwork or rare possessions held a light to his beauty. Not when he was the sun itself to me. He even physically matched its blazing lustre. Edward seemed as though he'd been created from a burnished color-chart, an exquisite harmony of golds, caramels and bronze. All intertwined in god-like perfection.

The torrent of passion I had for him never grew tired. He had gone on from New Zealand weeks before, while I'd visited Renee in Florida. Now I was out of the car and hurling myself at him in less than a second, moving with an urgency even rare for a vampire. Holding one another in a feverish grasp, Alice slid by us into the house, still grinning and carrying both our shopping, which now amounted to a herculean weight. I barely noticed. All I could see were his marbled features, sculpted with a strange wildcat similarity. And I could do was allow myself to be snared by the depth of his gaze. I wondered, for the billionth time, how a creature could radiate such tender fire in a stare.

I'd first been skewered by the eyes of Edward Cullen at just seventeen. My breath had caught and I'd never regained it. And as he coiled himself around me, I still marvelled a decade later that he was mine.

After our wedding, after the birth of our half-human, half vampire daughter that almost killed my human body, we realized we'd never had a proper honeymoon. Romance is difficult when a ravenous infant is eating your very lifeforce from the inside out. At first, when the family moved to heathlands and steep coastal cliffs of the Faroe Islands, Edward and I had refused to leave without Renesmee. Yet the charm of the seaside town we chose, with its paintbox colours of yellow, burgundy and periwinkle blue had not sated our yearning. Alice had convinced us that our daughter, so worshipped by both the family and Jacob, would be protected like a deity. Jacob's werewolf imprint on her meant he was emotionally, spiritually and physically bound to protect, honour and adore her for both their entire lives. With the most devoted love, it was his duty to stonewall any mishap or threat that may arise in Renesmee's world. Nobody mentioned out loud that he would go from brother in her adolescence, to soulmate in my daughter's adulthood. Along with Rosalie's fierce maternal possessive, and pleading that we leave our daughter behind, Edward and I were eventually reassured that we could venture on a honeymoon. And it would only take a day and night at most to arrive back from anywhere on the planet, whether by plane, running, or swimming if need be.

So with giddy excitement, almost infatuated again, we set off to roam. We wondered at the world and at each other. First to Mardi Gras in New Orleans, where we would fit in, during a likely chance of cloud-break, as being elaborately costumed. The carnival atmosphere, kaleidoscope of colour and myriad of spicy scents rivalled our own celebration of each other. The faint phantom of jazz would filter through our hotel room each night as Edward and I drown in a physical devotion to one another's bodies. It was here that we explored, and shattered all limitations of desire. Each evening, until a shadowing dawn seeped through the louvers in filaments of light, our bodies would entwine and coil with rapacious need. Deep kisses matching a depthless yearning to possess flesh and lust. He would enter me with a carnal fervour that not only filled my body with dizzying pleasure, but my soul with an almost holy devotion too. And as I'd trace a finger over the carving of his granite muscles, I wondered in awe how I would tolerate this addiction forever.

Together, as a single soul, we journeyed to the bustle and ancient sands of Egypt, breathing in the sentry of pyramids and history. We ventured to bask in the unearthly colours of the Northern Lights, exploring their alien neon and surrounding vales of ice. Then to the soaring pinnacle of Mount Fuji in Japan, the mossy mysticism of Angkor Wat in Cambodia, the canopies of mirrored sky in Scandinavian fjords, the thousands of limestone islands at Halong Bay, coloured sage and amethyst, craggy and rising in the sunset dusk like sleeping giants.

We even charted a private plane to sunny Australia, choosing to occupy the world's oldest rainforest and leafy awnings as a refuge. The hundred-and-eighty million year old Daintree was a prismatic revelation of flora and fauna. The rarest of tropical vegetation infused with a rainbow of endangered, breathtaking species. To avoid any destruction of its fragile eco-system, we fed on its vast population of crocodiles.

Our cottage Queenslander, hidden and huddled by woodland, even came complete with a ghost that was too frightened to haunt us. I sensed its presence linger, unsure of our inhuman energy. The detection of otherworldly species seemed to be a new development in my vampiric state.

For three whole years, Edward and I were blissfully nomadic, before deciding we were missing too much of Renesmee's daily life, regardless that we returned on a monthly basis.

That had been seven years ago.

And now we were home.

For that's where the heart is.

And where we collect the skeletons too.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shape of Shadows

Part Three

I was doing it again. Clasped to Edward, I'd become insanely still, so immersed with emotions for him, it appeared I'd froze myself in them.

It took a while to realize he was whispering in my ear.

'I need to take you to the cottage'. It also occurred to me that it wasn't a whisper, but a rasp. '_Need_ _to._'

Our own little cottage haven was a few miles away from here, shrouded in the forest, complete with chimney, cobble-stone courtyard, and four-poster bed. In its fairy-tale charm, we had once created a wild abandon of inhibition and embarked on a primal, sexual awakening. The raw greed and sensuality had left as both gasping. The memory had left us both with an urgent thirst to recreate it.

But my amazing, and infuriating power of self-control kicked in. Lucky me.

'We can't go. I have to say hello to the family first. It's been weeks…'

Edward nodded and forced a smile, but his body was taunt with frustration. And anticipation.

I found them together in the vast living room, beautiful as statues among transparent walls of glass. I hugged my family one by one, drinking them into my vision. I adored the Cullens with psychotic attachment, these ethereal beings who had defended my life on so many separate occasions. There was Rosalie, with her ice-blonde, extrinsic beauty, and warm remoteness. Emmett, the smiling Hercules; a giant teddy-bear with hidden shards of blood-curdling ferocity. My brother Jasper, so deeply cordial, so deeply committed to keeping the peace, and so deeply self-conscious of slaughtering humans. Sandy-haired Carlisle, whose compassion for all creatures was devout and enviable as his practicality, alongside Esme, gifted with a nurturing so great, it was almost maternal mysticism.

The wet-dog smell I'd grown so used to, and rarely baulked at anymore, also revealed Jacob was here. I threw my arms open as he gaited into the room in human form. His warm, red-Indian skin radiated with glowing energy. Once, the shapeshifting werewolf had thought himself in love with me, but it had proven something more complex. It was the call of the future, the cells of serendipity for the daughter I had not yet had, that kept us bound. He had been in love with a piece of me that wouldn't exist until years later. Once Renesmee was born, it had all become clear. From her birth, their cells sang to one another's. Jacob' s imprinting on Renesmee was not just an instant tether of lifelong idolization, but a mysterious, metaphysical and mental marriage of their souls. Which I assumed they were probably acting out, after living here in Forks without Edward and I present for the past six months. The strange molecular physics of my daughter's half-breeding meant she reached full maturity, both intellectually, physically and emotionally, by the time she'd turned seven. And though it was difficult to accept Renesmee in an intimate relationship, it was equivalent to expecting a human to wait until they were around thirty-five. Edward would have been happy for her to wait two-hundred years. Neither of us let ourselves think about what kind of offspring a half-human vampire and werewolf might be capable of producing. Nor would the Volturi let that one slide.

Here in the present, returning his gleaming smile, I looked around him with excitement. But Jacob's grin turned apologetic.

'She's not here, I'm sorry. She didn't know you'd get in so early. Renesmee is giving me a break from acting as head nurse and the Black household. She's keeping an eye on Billy for me.'

My own smile slipped. Alice was, as usual, by my side in a second with a squeeze. My pixie sister and secret favourite. Our family reunion had interrupted her handing out extravagant gifts.

'Chin up! Your face is all crumpled like a used tissue!' she empathized, not very well. 'I've got presents for you too!'

'It's not Christmas yet,' I pointed out.

'It's always time to spoil my family,' she trilled with exuberance. Alice had a natural exhilaration for life and all its moments. If she'd been human, it would be impossible to believe that Class A narcotics weren't involved.

With flair, she whipped something out of a very expensively branded shopping bag. A shoulder-to-toe coat unfurled. Made of crocodile skin and dyed a vivid aqua. With boots to match. I wasn't sure if I could withhold my look of horror for very long. The family looked bemused.

I obviously hadn't done a good enough job as Alice's beam became a pout.

'My taste is flawless, thank you very much,' she declared, pre-empting my thoughts. Alice could normally see the decision and temperature of everyone's mind, except mine. Something about my unnatural control manifested as a shield against any kind of specialized vampire powers. Alice had to guess my horrification. Assuming correctly, she switched to wheedling and pointedly stared at my outfit. 'Aren't you tired of t-shirts and jeans?'

'They're True Religion, thank you very much,' I mimicked.

She sighed, one that was designed to make me feel guilty. 'I try my best to groom you… won't you at least wear it once?'

'Please, don't take this personal, but I'd rather put out a camp-fire with my own face.'

'Ingrate,' she said, dismissing me and turning to Rosalie. Who was lucky enough to receive a pair of butter-cup yellow crochet gloves.

The bemusement was wiped off Rosalie's face.

'Again, please don't take this personal,' she addressed Alice with a voice that only siblings can use, 'but remind me to shoot myself if you ever see me wearing these.'

'If I ever see you wearing them,' I chimed in, 'I'll hand you the gun.'

'Wow,' Emmett guffawed, 'Bella's auditioning to host Saturday Night Live. My little sis has finally developed a sense of humour.'

Not true. I'd always been funny. I just hadn't had the human confidence to show it.

'_What is wrong with you two_!' Alice exploded as the boys could no longer contain hysterical laughter. Rosalie, Esme and I went into uncontrollable giggles. Edward held his stomach with mirth… until he stopped suddenly and stared at Jacob. Unaware, Jacob aimed benevolent smiles at the family. But he hadn't been laughing with us. Something was bothering him inside. Since the Cullens and wolves had become unlikely allies and unforeseen friends, Jacob loved nothing better than a chuckle with the family.

The hilarity died as everyone noticed Edward and Jacob, now having a private conversation with their eyes.

A slithering atmosphere of dread suddenly filled the room. Edward's expression took me back to times of fear, of alarm, of threat. Alice's face had frozen pale from picking up a picture of this thoughts.

'What is it?' I blurted.

My husband faced me, reluctant to answer. But there was a roomful waiting as well.

'Jacob's pack can feel the pull too; the whole Quileute tribe has.'

'And Edward is no closer to deciphering its meaning,' Carlisle bought me up to speed. 'There doesn't seem to be any obvious reason why we're all feeling drawn back here.'

The family contemplated this for a moment, while I strived to stifle an intuitive panic. I just knew in my bones that this phantom tugging didn't signify anything good.

Esme had a thought. 'It might not be anything sinister. Maybe we're all so in tune with Renesmee, her energy was calling to us? If she can bend cognitive laws, and communicate her thoughts by touch, would a be a huge stretch to imagine her bending the laws of physics, and sending a message through energy?'

'Why wouldn't she just ring and tell us?' I countered.

'Perhaps she doesn't know she's doing it?'

I wished it were that simple, but I just didn't believe it. 'It doesn't explain why Edward's hiding the fact that he's terrified,' I turned to accuse my husband, who ignored me.

'Could the Volturi be involved, luring us to Forks?'

Emmett punched the air triumphantly. 'Yes! Finally! Please tell me those royal assholes are behind it. I've been waiting a decade to see them again.'

'Jesus Christ Emmett!' I spat. 'What's the hell is _wrong_ with you? They came here to kill us last time and we barely came out of it alive, _remember_? And we had almost twenty other vampires ready to fight alongside us then. If you really want to a repeat of that day, then you really are the bluntest blade in the torture chamber -'

'It's not the Volturi,' Alice cut in, 'they're not remotely focused on us right now. They're not coming here.'

'Okay, so let's try and settle on the Renesmee explanation for the moment…' Esme tried again.

'We can't risk doing that!' Now Rosalie was up and in my corner. 'If it's some kind of sonar aimed at vampires, hordes of them could be headed here! _Nobody_ will be safe; not Renesmee or the wolves, let alone any human in the area. The Volturi would think we're behind it, and will definitely come to finish us once and for all! And you can wipe that stupid smirk off your face Emmett, before I do it for you!'

Emmett hissed at her.

'Guys, please, try and calm down…' Alice attempted.

But I whirled on her. 'Don't _you_ start acting all innocent, Alice. I can see you're barely keeping it together. I _know _you're homing in on whatever dirty little secret Edward and Jacob are keeping from the rest of us!'

Jacob took a few steps back at the involuntary baring of my teeth. Edward took a few forward. Carlisle positioned himself in the middle of Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, who now wore snarls aimed at one another.

Through my blaze of anger, I also registered shock. I'd never spoken to my family so violently. What the hell was wrong with _me_? Acting so enraged and irrational? Soon I'd be hating Christmas and building a wall against immigrants. I'd never seen Rosalie turn on Alice, Esme, and especially Emmett so unnervingly either.

Just as I had the thought, a strange calm forced my anger into hibernation. It receded, lost in waves of benevolent rationale.

Jasper.

With clouds of compassion and coercion filling the house, he forced a kind of mental mist to mellow our fury; his mood altering powers were like emotional novocaine.

Then the room was flooded with apologies.

Emmett threw his arms around Alice after I hugged him. Rosalie embraced our mother, as Esme smoothed her hair in forgiveness.

Finally calm, I turned to Jacob and Edward.

'What is it you're not telling us?'

Alice took a step forward to join them, because clearly, she knew what it was from seeing Edward's thoughts.

Jacob met my eyes. 'More Quileutes are turning.'

'Into _werewolves_?' Christ, I hoped Jasper amped up his mood mist, the hysteria was rising in me again already.

'But don't your kind only turn with the threat of more vampires coming to the area?' I rasped.

'But none have,' Edward reassured us. 'There's only us here.'

Jacob nodded. 'Sometimes, it can also happen to keep the bloodline strong,' he soothed.

'Imprinting to keep the bloodline going can be easier in wolf form too,' Alice harmonized.

The room was quiet, wondering whether to swallow this new twist in legend.

'So the tribe can suddenly spawn werewolves to ensure procreation?' I questioned.

'And for the tribe's health longevity,' Edward enthused.

'And for training future packs,' Jacob chimed in beside him.

Rosalie suddenly snorted, not believing a word of their coddling.

'_And_, in preparation of danger.'


	4. Chapter 4

For fans who never wanted forever to end…Twilight Afterglow; The Next Decade

The Shape of Shadows

Part Four

Jacob insisted a walk would do me good, and I was apt to agree with him. Listening to Carlisle, Esme, and Alice's hopeful theories were irritating me again, and I didn't want to continue taking my moodiness out on them.

It was actually great to step inside the woods. It was strange, but I felt a new connectivity to the cool, sun-speckled darkness. These trees had watched wisely and silently, it suddenly occurred to me, all of my tragedy and transformation through the years. I wondered if I would stand here a hundred years from now and be granted the ability to intuit their knowledge. This sentry of trees calmed me as much as Jasper's talents. It really was a 'Forest of Giants' here. As the wind threaded through the trees, something ageless whispered in the leaves, and spoke of trusting the secrets of destiny. The ghostly Sitka Spruce appeared magically regal, standing strong throughout the battles of time and soaring to the skies of triumph and fortune. It literally _did_ soar to the sky, almost 200 feet tall, and some around 700 years old, withstanding all elements.

Perhaps, as an ageless being also, I should take a leaf out of the spruce's book; no pun intended.

Jacob was looking satisfied with himself. 'I told you a walk would make you feel better.'

'I'm afraid I can't give you any credit. Rolling around in cacti and dousing myself in acid would have been preferable to continuing that episode.' Then I smiled and punched his arm, lightly so as not to shatter the bones. 'Just kidding, I'm glad you coerced me.'

My old friend rolled his eyes, threading through the undergrowth. We walked together up the incline, where the forest labyrinth thickened. The trees were mostly bare of foliage from the arriving winter. But a lingering autumn had left them with spruces, which captured dew like shimmering jewels. A dusting of snowflakes gathered to enhance the silver, olive and ash portrait.

'I wanted to talk to you about Renesmee,' Jacob suddenly shared.

'What about her?'

'She thinks she's stupid.'

'And she's just realizing that now, after going out with you?'

Jacob didn't smile at my teasing. 'Emmett's right, you'll be on stage with your own hecklers soon. But I'm serious Bella. Renesmee thinks she's dim-witted.

It occurred to me he wasn't joking. '_Say again_?'

'Yep. Your beautiful and astute daughter has somehow convinced herself she's an idiot.'

'What? _Why_?'

Jacob shrugged. 'Who knows. Maybe it was changing so many schools. Maybe it's because her mom is a natural intellectual. Or maybe she's forgetting her genius father has a hundred years of education on her. So has the rest of her family.'

Goody, another thing to fret about. But I also empathetically understood. Renesmee, only three, but looking thirteen, had had to begin school in junior year. And by the age of five, my daughter had been enrolled in the equivalent of senior year. The last three years, she'd attended university from the age of seven to ten, but her appearance was that of a twenty year old, and her maturity beyond. Though she were also immortal, she did not freeze in time, the way created vampires did. Her breed, what little there were of them, reached full physical and mental adulthood by around the time they turned eight. Luckily, for now, it looked like it stopped there.

With her uneven diagram of schooling, she'd also had to chop and change institutions based on how much we moved around, beginning courses and programs in their second or third year. I understood when she decided to stop college.

Yet I thought Renesmee a quick study and secretly brilliant. Edward indulged these beliefs, knowing that every mother on the planet no doubt felt the same. I rarely focused on her tendency toward dreaminess, even as I sub-consciously saw it as a whimsical gift. And even as Edward shook his head lovingly and whispered that sometimes our daughter's head was so far in the clouds, she could see God's underwear. And he'd grin with adoration as she walked into a tree or tripped over vines.

'Well, if God is watching, the least she can do is entertain him,' I'd shrug.

She still possessed the deftness of a vampire and the senses to go with it, but the human side of her flourished with fanciful daydreaming. It was what made her beautifully soft and exquisitely interesting.

And being half of both also made her the most stunning creature I'd ever laid eyes on. Proof of that stood before me, waiting for us in mine and Edward's flower meadow. I hadn't noticed Jacob led me here until this moment.

Renesmee was otherworldly dazzling in amongst the last purple and yellow remnants of wildflowers. And my race to embrace her rivalled even supernatural speed.

'I wanted to surprise you!' she squealed as I spun her around. 'I know this is yours and dad's favourite place.'

'Even more so now,' I grinned, brushing a lock of dark hair from her face and holding her away to fill her in my gaze. Then I grasped her back.

'Mom,' she giggled, 'you're squishing me.'

I couldn't help it. She inspired in me a love that was transcendental. I wanted to spend an eternity talking to her, have forever to gaze at her, be granted till the end of time to laugh with her. She bought out the softest and overwhelmed tenderness inside me, and a deadly protectiveness beyond any lioness. My daughter, the other half of me.

'How _are_ you?' I half laughed, half cried. 'You've grown even more since I saw you last!'

'I'm great, I'm so happy to see you. I was thrilled when the family came home, I've just been waiting for you to get here too.'

'Well, I'm back now, and I want to hear everything about the last six months.'

'I don't know where to begin! I'm so sorry I didn't call you more; I'm so bad with my phone…'

But before she could say anything else, Jacob's sharp intake distracted her.

'What is it?'

Jacob, who'd been watching us benevolently, now stared at the screen of his phone with a look of worry.

'Sue just texted. It's my dad. He's had another seizure. It's not bad, but I'd better go.'

Mingled with concern for Billy, I'd be lying if I didn't admit I was happy for the chance to see Renesmee alone. But the likelihood of that was fanciful, I gauged, as she looked at both of us, torn.

'Its fine,' Jake assured her. 'Stay with Bella.'

Then my daughter started to gnaw on her lip. I couldn't stand it.

'Go,' I said. 'Just give me five minutes before you do.'

She nodded gratefully. 'Start without me, I'll catch up.'

'Really sweetheart, it's okay to stay. I'll be home by the time you're finished.'

'Please,' she rolled her eyes. 'As if you could outrun me in five minutes.'

Jacob grinned in farewell and sprinted away. I led Renesmee to sit among the wildflowers.

'Jake told me you've been having some doubts about yourself?' I dived right in.

Now she had an eyeroll for me. 'That's a nice way to put it. A better way would be that yes, I realized I'm stupid.' She didn't bother to lie either, she knew I'd simply ask Edward to read her thoughts. The threat of telepathy tends to promote honesty.

'You're _not _stupid.'

'How would _you_ know? You've never been as thick as me. I'll never be as intelligent as you, or dad, or Carlisle.'

I looked at her, horrified. 'You're not_ thick _either. Or dense, or slow! I happen to know my daughter is super-smart and quick-witted.'

'Whoever told you that is _lying_.'

I pulled her around to face me. 'Renesmee. Tell me how the Vietnam War started.'

'Is this a trick question?'

I didn't answer, just waited.

She sighed. 'Okay, because basically, the north were communist, and wanted the country to follow, but the south didn't agree. But mom, I didn't know that because I listened in history, I learned about it while reading an Asian cookbook –'

I cut her off. 'What does VICAP stand for?'

"Violent Criminal Apprehension Program. And I only learned _that _through reading about Jeffery Dalmer – during my serial killer phase," she clarified. 'Where are you going with this? Is this going to be one of your positive thinking lectures? Have you recently read a book called "How to convince your idiot child of their inner greatness?' she giggled.

I allowed a smile, not quite finished. 'What is a Minotaur?'

'Half man, half bull. Okay, I get it, I'm not entirely dense. But you're bringing up the things I've learned because I'm _interested_ in them. I know most of Aesop's fables too, because I _like_ reading those stories. I also know about Komodo dragons, medieval torture, and sideshow circus freaks. If there were test scores about Shark week, I'd have a genius grade-point average. I can store useless information the way Walmart stocks house-shoes. But I'll never absorb the square root of anything, or suddenly grow into an intellect, unless trivia is looked upon as genius.'

'Exactly,' I said.

'What?' she frowned.

'Renesmee, in case you haven't noticed, trigonometry isn't exactly needed in our world. And you just pointed out yourself; I'm smart in science and math, because I'm _interested_ in them. And your father has had over a hundred years on you to fill his brain. But I'll tell you something about both of us that you didn't inherit. Your dad and I had to _work_ for our intelligence. Whereas your own kind of genius – the only one you need – comes natural to you. That's a talent neither me or your dad have ever possessed.'

'_No_!' her mouth made a little round O of shock.

'Yes.' I said simply.

She considered my words, then beamed. A sun coming out after a winter's night.

'Thank you, mom, that means a lot.'

Then she began to look over her shoulder, remembering.

'Why the rush to help Jake, he seems pretty capable…?' I asked as we rose from sitting in the meadow.

She grimaced. 'Billy being so sick is taking its toll on Jacob. He's frustrated or helpless all the time, and when it gets too much, he turns without warning. He can't help it. I have to go and check that he's not trying to sponge-bath Billy with paws and a growl.'

I stayed alone for a while, lazing in filigrees of sunlight that laced the clouds. The wildflower meadow was like a church to me, sacred of all the things I worshipped. Soon the colours would be siphoned by snow. But for now, the canary and lilac hues bought forth fond memories of my human life, and how all I'd ever wished for manifested.

Deciding to let my worry ease over the strange pull back to forks, my mind filled with a beautiful contentment. Vampires don't sleep, but I found if I focused, I could drive myself into a trance-like state. A supernatural meditation. By doing this, I was able to approach the thoughts that need thinking without apprehension, clearing my mind of imagined fears.

I recalled my favourite Marcus Aurelius quote;_ If you are distressed by anything external, the pain is not due to the thing itself, but your estimate of it; and this you have the power to revoke at any moment. _

I wondered why I didn't remember to live my life by it more. I'd get it tattooed on me, if the ink wouldn't just stream right back out in rivulets down my arm. Vampires can't change anything once they'd been turned. A haircut would immediately grow back. A scratch disappeared in a nanosecond. And a tattoo would last less than that.

Deeper in my trance, I reached my aim and began to ponder without worry getting in the way.

Recently, Jasper had spoken to me of energies he had picked up on while immersing himself in a similar trance. And how he'd had a vision that vampires existed long before humans. The oldest law of the universe is the Law of Vibration. Everything vibrates, even the dead, in order to decompose into the earth. But the way vampires move, and the speed in which we do it, causes a much greater vibration that any human can achieve. Making us closer and more in touch with scientific universal forces. Making us more receptive to unseen magnetisms.

He also said, if quantum physics were to be believed, that powerful emotions create their own energy; the same way you can walk into a room and know a person is in a foul mood, even though they haven't said a word. Energy gives off a frequency, and the second law of the universe is the Law of Attraction. Like attracts like. Which is why each and every one of my family were supposed to be together as vampires; no matter our background or history, our frequencies matched. Everything unfolded exactly the way it was meant to.

Something in Jasper's theory swam in the undercurrent of my thoughts. My mind had always worked in a scientific manner, and I tried to catch the ideal before it slithered away. Maybe, just maybe, in a world of molecules, rather than monsters, our energy had been left in emotional pockets, stored in Forks. After all, a great deal of happy, sad, terrifying and life-changing occurrences had happened to each one of us here. So…perhaps there was nothing calling us but remnants of ourselves? An unknown yearning to recharge in a place that was overly significant to all us Cullens. Long before I was born human in Forks, the Cullens had been coming here for over a hundred years previous too. And if my family and I shared a frequency, it made sense we would share a sonar-type pull back to Forks as well. It also added up that it seemed mysterious and frightening because we'd never experienced it before. That must be it! Our own leftover vibrations were calling us back to energize in the place we sub-consciously thought of as home. We were simply magnetized to where we stored our most important emotions, for they were a lingering piece of us.

Stranger things have happened.

Pleased that I'd landed on an explanation, I let my brain drift to more joyous daydreams. How thrilling it would be to spend the whole of tomorrow with my daughter. How I might finally appreciate the beauty and nostalgia of Forks. How this visit could perhaps replace my dread of the Volturi with new and effervescent recollections. And how I hadn't yet let myself feel sheer delight at seeing my dad again, which I now would.

The cloudbank finally obliterated the last fragments of sunlight, casting the sky in gloom. A mistral of wind breathed across the meadow. My nostrils caught the scent as my other senses caught up, and I was on my feet, pounced to attack. My arm had already instinctively raised in an lethal arc for the fight.

With eyes darting through the tree-line, my vision settled on a shape, mingling with the shadows of the forest. Deliberately widening my pupils to let in more light and magnify focus, I saw it clearly. But that didn't mean I knew what it was. Standing at least eight foot tall, with an inhuman shoulder span, a creature stared back at me.

With glowing orange eyes.

At first I thought it was covered in some kind of brown fur. But then dilatating my pupils further, I clearly saw the angular outline of bristles. Another gust rolled along the meadow, bringing a stronger waft of its scent. Or rather, stench. Earthy and damp, mixed with something muskily repugnant. The bestial nature of its smell triggered my own animalism. Instinctively, I hissed in confrontation. The creature growled in return, a low rumble that vibrated along the meadow floor. It was enough for me to act. Faster than a lighting spear, I moved across the clearing, closing the gap between us by only metres. In my mind, I'd already planned to decapitate the monster, swift and effective. The thought of its blood actually nauseated me, which was a first.

Up close, I could see its face intensified, and if I'd had breath it would have caught. In opposition to its almost ape-like body, there was nothing simian about the features.

They were human.

Though the nose was slightly flattened, it wore a chiselled chin, high cheekbones and and sculpted lips. It also bore extremely sizable and sharp-looking teeth. And when it growled again, I felt the first tremors of caution undermining my poise to attack. But the thought of this beast being so close in the area to Renesmee and my family, along with no knowledge of its violent capabilities, overshadowed any fear. My arm raised in a higher arc, ready to deliver a fatal swipe.

Then it dropped. Because the monster whispered. One word, in English.

'Don't.'

It wasn't said with either threat or pleading, just simply a request. I was even more shocked when the monster took a step back and held onto a tree. Because I watched that arm, laden with bristles, literally shape-shift into the grey colour and texture of the tree-trunk.

And suddenly, I knew what it was. And why it had been able to evade humanity as a myth. The venom in my veins ran even colder than my normal icy temperature.

It couldn't _be_.

And yet…hadn't there been more sightings of this creature in the Olympic National Park than any other place on earth? Hadn't President Roosevelt swore his own encounter with this kind of brute?

But…it couldn't _be_.

Of course, there had been hundreds, possibly thousands of stories, worldwide, but who actually believed them? Obviously, in retrospect, enough devotees to create a serious television show that encouraged bemused condescending from the rest of us. And Rob Lowe. He and his sons made a big song and dance of proving the myth true, as the rational people of the world patronized both him and the legend.

The fictious Sasquatch.

Not a fairy-tale. Not a program to be belittled. Not another folklore chased by empty and lost individuals in an attempt to feel less alone in humanity and void of wonder.

A Sasquatch. Standing here in my meadow, gazing into my golden eyes with orange ones. It was about as believable as the Loch Ness monster. Or aliens. Or zombies.

Or vampires.

The disbelieving part of me that fought the idea was very much aware of an inner mocking voice; _No Bella, of course Big Foot doesn't exist, the same way a human girl can't be turned into a vampire, give birth to a half-breed daughter, and keep company with werewolves. _

I took another step forward, needing to sense more.

The creature, no, Sasquatch, (it couldn't_ be_…) didn't growl again, but dropped its shoulders and lowered its head. I didn't think it was frightened, more like it was bowing as a beta. It seemed to instinctively know I were the more powerful monster. But it didn't move its eyes from mine. Yet as well as displaying respect for an alpha, it appeared to contain curiosity in its expression. When the creature finally _did_ break our gaze, it looked around at the forest, the meadow, and far beyond at the mountainous horizon. Drinking in the area as though it had never been here before.

Unlike a vampire, it didn't disappear with fleeting speed, but rather melted into the woods. I could no longer see it, but for all I knew, it was still there and watching me by the tree, camouflaged with bark for skin and branches for arms. Only its lingering feral scent proved a Sasquatch was ever here. No wonder it had gone unproven and ambiguous for so long. Those 200 foot tree-giants enveloped the creature in their mystery, protecting it with some kind of higher supernatural order, and keeping it in the folds of their secrets.

But there was something that bothered me much more than the fact I'd just met eyes with a fabled monster. And that something was its body language. The Sasquatch looked around the forest as though it were searching for clues. Trying to make some sense. Seeking answers.

As though it were mysteriously called here.

Like us.

Again, my veins ran icy and I realized, in the most crass terms, my theories weren't worth shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden In the Horizon

Twilight Afterglow; Part Five

The meadow no longer appeared enchanted, but ominous, sinister as the time Laurent had stood across from me, red eyes blazing, intent on the hunger of my death.

I willed my venomous pulse to calm down, ready to fight if the Sasquatch reappeared, too frozen to move in case it did.

A navy velvet night had fallen over the clearing, turning the forest into a cult of spiky skeletons. The mountains on the horizon were now outlined black under a canopy of cold stars. Somewhere in the woods, the owls hooted in echo, staying far away from me. But the thought of feeding, especially on my favourite bird, was the last thing on my mind. Their tentative hiding, using sonar to keep their distance from my kind, snapped me out of my daze_._

_I_ was the predator here, above_ all_; no matter how goliath the monster had been. No matter how huge its teeth were.

Time to flee.

I had to tell the family.

Sprinting with the speed of a whip, I threaded through the dense foliage, shaking off stalactites of ice as I ran. My sense of scent caught a night circus of mountain lions, bears, cougars and deer, yet there was no thirst burning my throat. There was only one essence in the air I focused on; the sweet spiced smell of Edward.

Catching his fragrance on the wind, it told me he had left the Cullen's flowing white and polished wooden residence, and ventured to our own cottage. My instinct also said he was alone.

Reaching the courtyard, the vision before me seemed surreal, so charmingly opposing to my frantic state of mind. How could the sloping roof shingles, the creeping filigree ivy, the golden lamplight still appear so captivating when I was so filled with angst? Shouldn't the world have shrivelled into a bleak tabloid of fear and uncertainty? Shouldn't have all the vibrancy faded with yet another threat to my piece of forever?

I came barrelling through the front door, just as Edward was swooping to open it.

'Edward!' I grabbed him by the arms. 'I was at the meadow –'

'Quiet,' he cut me off softly, manoeuvering his own hands to enslave mine.

'I _can't_! You'll never believe what I saw –'

'I don't care.' And he didn't, as he locked my arms behind my back with one hand, and entwined my hair with the other.

But I had to try one more time. 'Edward, _listen_! In the woods, there's a –'

'_Shut up_,' he commanded, suddenly sharp and forceful.

The hands of stone were softly tearing my clothes, my sweater and jeans shredding apart as though they were made of tissue. Ten years on, I no longer possessed the unmatched strength of a newborn, and Edward had regained a physical power that overshadowed mine. My own granite-hard body was no match for his force as he pushed me into the bedroom. We had been away from one another for two weeks. The first time in a decade of passion-filled days and nights. And the look he wore now was one of almost frightening hunger. I shivered at the sheer magnitude of his desire, standing there exposed in my lace nothings. As his eyes blazed with thirst for me, they roamed over my body, my legs, my neck, my breasts captured in a flimsy bra, and they spoke of everything he intended to do.

Thoughts of monsters faded in the candlelight glow of his gaze.

When we fell crashing on the bed, he gripped my neck and pulled me to his mouth, where my open lips met his with need. Our tongues touched like succulent feathers, curling and tasting with a passion of their own. Edward still held my wrists above my head, so I was unable to clasp him to me, and the sensation of raw craving was driving me insane. I found myself literally shaking with rapture and drowning in waves of lust. My back arched to try and meet his body; it felt as though every inch of me, my soul, my skin, my limbs, wanted to love him as I wrapped my legs around his spine.

My husband seemed to cherish the game, and went on imprisoning me, giving nothing but deep kisses as my flesh screamed out for more. Writhing with erotic fire, I begged Edward for his body to join mine, until he too could no longer stand it and set me free. He opened me up like a flower, caressing secret petals of my skin. I cried out in delirious bliss and obsession, pulling him further into me as we became joined. After two weeks of yearning, it was tender, it was breathless, it was impassioned, greedy, sweet, everything. We were both ignited by arousal, moving in fluid motion and position together to explore every possibility of pleasure. And hours on, in the first song of dawn, we finished how we begun; hands clasped, bodies interlaced, whispers of adoration. The most romantic word whispered being 'forever'.

I would never get enough of drowning in his aura, our gypsy souls eternally fused as one.

Amidst the clearing again, at the sun's highest point, any human stumbling upon the scene would have been witless with shock and terror. Eight iridescent vampires glinted against the blaze of a rare cloud-free day. The fact the we were joined by three werewolves would have sent a normal mortal's sanity tumbling over the edge. It even jolted mine that we congregated here in search of a _sasquatch_.

Jasper and Emmett, along with Jacob and Seth, had ventured north to the Canadian border at early light in search of the scent. The remainder of us were joined by Leah, in wolf-form, as we hunted the forest perimeter of Forks. I hadn't wanted Renesmee to be there, but she had inherited my stubborn streak and stood among us in the wildflower meadow.

Now, as we regrouped, I faced those closest to me with question.

'It's been circling the local woods for days,' Rosalie offered, 'I caught its stink all over the area.'

Alice and Esme nodded in agreement. Edward's eyes seeked out mine. He'd been reluctant to believe me at first, even thought I'd been joking, until I broke our love-making spell by dragging him out here to smell for himself. The rest of the family had been roused within minutes after that. His gaze now met mine apologetically, sorry that he had ignored my report. Yet after last night's sensual affinity, I could pardon him anything. I shrugged and smiled, my own eyes portraying forgiveness.

'It can climb too,' Leah announced, resurfacing from the forest clothed and back in human form. 'It's been watching from the trees.'

I felt sick.

Jacob and Seth were still in their wolf-skin, so Edward interpreted their thoughts. 'The pack say the trail disappeared a long way into Canada. But they've come across a similar scent before. Not personally, but handed down in their ancestral memory.'

'So the legends are true, this is not just a one off?' I asked them.

Edward listened to the wolves telepathic reply, then turned to us all. 'There have always been stories of sasquatch in Quileute history. The Quinault Indians – a relation of Jacob's tribe – named them 'Skukum'; it means 'Devil of the Forest'.' He paused to listen again. 'Seth says his grandfather told him their presence never means anything good. Their folklore states a Skukum can rip a man's throat out in the blink of an eye. They camouflage in trees, waiting for victims to slaughter.'

'That's what it did when I saw it…' I shuddered.

Neither of us realized how unguarded our conversation was until Esme noticed Renesmee off side in the meadow, shaking. She had her own imbedded fears of onslaught, faced with the Volturi's threat of attack not long after she was born. Brave as she had been during the harrowing event, she'd had nightmares for a good year after. Being the only one of us who slept, we had all heard her scream Aro's name while caught in the realms of night-terrors.

Esme moved to encircle her granddaughter in her arms. But Edward didn't notice.

'That settles it,' he snarled. 'If it comes within a hundred miles of us again, we kill it, no hesitations.'

'I'm with you on that,' growled Emmett. 'I'll wipe that _thing_ out for its offensive stench alone.'

Most of the vampires, me included, along with the wolf-pack, nodded fiercely in agreement.

But not everyone.

'Wait,' Jasper halted us, and far as I could tell, also unleashed a persuasive calm over the would-be, blood-thirsty battalion. I guessed it was for Renesmee's sake as much as our own.

'Wait for what?' Alice asked Jasper, then nodded as she saw his answer before he even replied. But the rest of us had to be verbally informed.

'As we trailed it to the border, I could smell the beast's scent had changed along the way. Once it crossed into Canada, there was a kind of…relief to it. But before that, on its trek away from Forks, there was a strong sense of worry. Possibly even fear. I don't get the impression it's here to hurt anyone.'

'It wasn't frightened, _believe_ me,' I protested.

'But you said it spoke, asking you not to hurt it,' Alice reminded, on Jasper's side and matching his empathy. 'What if it's just a scared animal?'

Rosalie huffed, always ready to protect Renesmee, even if it called for violence. 'Can you _see_ its intentions, Alice? Or be sure of its thoughts, Edward? No? Either of you?' she fired as they shook their heads. 'Then I say we don't wait to find out whether the poor monster just needs a friend. We view it as an enemy, full stop.'

The wolves rumbled with enthusiasm. The rest of us stood at a stalemate. Carlisle sighed with reproach.

'I never raised my family to be murderous, _or_ rash. And Bella, your nature has always been one of empathy,' he frowned my way. 'Every being deserves understanding until they prove otherwise. We don't know anything about this species. There have been reported sightings of its kind on every continent in the world, but little information proven. There's even evidence that suggests this creature is in fact an extinct form of human; Gigantopithecus, is the scientific term. And most so-called sasquatch attacks have actually turned out to be a grizzly, or an upright cougar. The human mind plays tricks when it's in shock. This creature could have feelings, emotions and intelligence much the same as us. So I ask my family to show the sympathy I've strived to teach, before lashing out blindly.'

'And if you're wrong?' Rosalie, the one who argued with Carlisle most, questioned her father.

Carlisle sighed, deep and sad. 'I never relish depriving life, but we'll do what we always have to protect our family.'

His compassion resonated, and folded us in a wave of shame.

'I'm going home. I can't listen anymore,' Renesmee suddenly announced.

And shamed us further.

Since the sun still paraded without a veil of cloud for once, I decided to walk, rather than sprint home. Edward had gone on ahead with Carlisle, Jacob and Esme, to check on our daughter and cheer her mood. Alice and Jasper opted for some alone time, and so did Rosalie and Emmett as they disappeared hand-in-hand through the forest. Seth, being sweet on a girl from the reservation, couldn't get away fast enough in the throes of infatuation.

I was left alone with my old enemy, Leah. Oddly though, she appeared pleasant as she walked alongside.

'That was intense,' she proclaimed as we veered down the mountain, a kaleidoscope of sunlight filtering through the treetops.

I laughed. 'Most of our family disagreements are. All of us are so different.'

'But so similar…'

'Only in vampire attributes. I'd probably consider a frontal lobotomy if I had Emmett's thug elements.'

'Or Alice's pathological perkiness,' she grinned.

We caught each other's eye and sniggered.

'They're all pretty great people, though,' she unexpectedly announced. I swapped from smiling to stunned. Leah _hated_ vampires, as her genes and wolf-mutation dictated.

'They_ are_ great,' I answered slowly, 'but I never thought _you'd_ think so.'

She shrugged and picked a golden leaf to inspect. 'We've all got to grow up some time.'

My mouth fell open. I hoped the sight of my teeth didn't give her a set-back. 'Leah, did you…are you…have you _imprinted_ or something?' I couldn't think what else made a girl so sunny and forgiving, human or werewolf.

Her smile was shy, but the glow was incandescent. It lit up the forest. 'His name is Astor. We've known each other forever. Then he turned for the first time a few weeks ago, and it just happened, while we were both in wolf form. Neither of us know why. But even after such a short time, I can't remember what life felt like without him. He's my everything.'

I knew how _that_ felt. 'It must be a relief…?'

'You mean with Sam? We stopped hearing each other's thoughts when Jake, Seth and I broke from the pack, but I still hear a semblance of it when I'm close by. Sam is super relieved, and his pack are thrilled they don't have to listen to the inner-whining of a broken heart anymore. Ten years is a long and pathetic time to despair for the person you can't have.' She suddenly laughed. 'Honestly though, I can't recall a single emotion I felt for Sam. The past has been wiped away. Jacob said vampires do the same thing.'

'In what way?' I stopped, bewildered.

Leah looked confused at my puzzlement. 'Well, Jake told me that vampire senses are so acute and superior to humans, there's no need to remember inferior feelings. They leave what they were behind without a second thought, because there's nothing to miss. He said eventually, all human memory fades because it isn't needed. Especially when every human you knew in life is gone…oh shit, Bella, I'm so sorry, I forgot about Charlie…'

'I still cherish and _adore_ my parents. They're not something I'd forget, or my emotions for them.' My words came out more harsh than I'd intended.

'I know. That was ignorant and insensitive of me.'

I forced a smile and told her to forget it, it was fine. But it wasn't. Because what she said rang chillingly true. I _did_ love my mom and dad. They were in my heart. Yet that was about it. I suddenly realized I held so little for my human recollections. The ice-cream cake and pony-ride birthdays, the awkwardness of adolescence, the teenage angst, the human uncertainty, all paled in comparison to the surety of immortality. It occurred to me now, that somewhere along the way, I'd began to consider all my mortal experiences as _insignificant_. Of course I always remembered and radiated the love I felt for Charlie and Renee, but like Leah, I had no recollection about how_ I_ felt as a human. I'd willingly let that go. Those emotions had indeed been obliterated by supernatural supremacy. Apart from my parents, all my feelings resided as part of the vampire world.

Regal, dominant, wily, and…cold?

'I'm still me,' I said out loud, more to myself than Leah.

She looked me in the eye. 'Well, if that's true, there's an old friend of yours in town that might need some help.'


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Afterglow; Hidden in the Horizon. Part Six

I'd been back two days and still hadn't informed Charlie. In-between trying to spend quality time with Renesmee, we'd been taking turns to stake out the forest in case of the monster's return. And besides that, Forks had experienced two days of rare winter sunshine.

But on the third day, the town returned to its old habits, and a blanket of grey settled over a drizzle-filled morning. I planned to stop by and see my dad, and also used the excuse of last minute Christmas shopping to get away alone.

I had another person to visit too.

Charlie looked fit and in good health. A few silver threads in his hair and moustache reminded me that his age was creeping along though. And the smooth alabaster texture of my skin reminded him that mine wasn't.

'It's _so _good to see you,' I nestled against his shoulder, holding him in a hug. To his credit, my dad didn't flinch at my ice-cold embrace.

'And you,' he replied. Charlie was a man of few words, and not given to extrovert emotions. But I caught the happy tears welling in his eyes at the sight of me.

We sat down in the cosy living room of my first home, with feelings of love, comfort and security radiating from every table, couch, rug.

I accepted a cup of tea that I'd have to throw up later, and focused on my dad.

'I can't believe I finally have you home for Christmas; it's only been ten years,' he lightly reproached.

'I know. But I'm looking so forward to it,' I eluded. 'Alice has ice-sculptured reindeers in the front yard, and enough food to feed a Weight Watchers cheat day.' I was rambling in case he had questions. 'You're still bringing Sue and Billy Black, right?'

He nodded. But my deferring hadn't worked.

He put his mug on the table and turned to me. 'Can I ask you something?'

'No.' He knew that was the rule.

'It's not about why you and Edward have the same coloured eyes, or why you never visit the bathroom. No weird questions, I promise. I just want to know why now? After all this time, what brought you back? Is there something going on?'

'No dad, I swear.' God, I hated lying to him. So I didn't. 'We all just…felt the call home.'

He nodded to himself. 'Okay. Good. Will I see you again before Christmas?'

'It's the day after tomorrow,' I pointed out. 'Only forty-eight hours away, dad.'

'Forty-eight hours too long,' he smiled softly. 'But I know you've probably got a lot to do; especially if Alice reigns you in as a helper.'

I grinned and hugged him goodbye at the front door.

He squeezed me before letting go. 'I just have one more thing to ask.'

Oh Jesus, what now? I looked at him with question.

'No more extravagant gifts. The four-thousand dollar camera you gave me last year is still sitting in the cupboard.'

Great. Part of this year's gift was a two-thousand dollar tripod and wide-angle lens to go with it.

It was difficult to be inconspicuous in a town like Forks, and with a population of 3,800 people, sunglasses didn't quite cut it. But I tried anyway. Leah had told me Angela lived on the outskirts of town. I parked my car in the forest a little way down from her house and waited. It wasn't long until I caught her scent. No longer familiar as the cinnamon and warm-bread smell she used to emit ten years ago, my old school buddy now sweated the aroma of fear and confidence decay.

I watched like a stalker as she surfaced from the house. But I_ had_ to be a voyeur for her benefit.

I followed her as she set off in the direction of town in a clapped-out old ford. Two things stood out over Angela's smell of dismay. The first was how the sound of her crying reached my ears when I tailed her. With acute hearing, I listened to the desperate heavy gulps and sorrowful wails echo through the winter air. The second thing was her driving. It was unfocused and erratic. I felt a flash of my own terror as she swerved just in time to dodge a huge logging-haul on the icy road.

The next swerve wasn't so lucky.

In a panic, her car out of control and going into an aquaplane, Angela couldn't stop in time to avoid the trunk of a huge fir. Her bonnet crumpled like a finished bag of Ruffles. Without a thought to her noting how fast I moved, I was out of my Jeep and by her side before she'd even taken her hands off the steering wheel. Smoke curled from the engine as I dragged her out of the driver's seat.

She hadn't wanted to go home. When I offered to take her there, greater waves of terror beset her already shaking body.

Now, among warm cosiness and wholesome home-cooked smells, she finally calmed down. The Carver Café had that effect. Charlie and I had enjoyed many comfortable silences and easy meals in the steadfast of Carver's aged tables and booths.

I watched Angela slowly relax into a back booth away from the lunch crowd, her hands gripping a steaming mug.

'What's going on?' I asked her quietly, directly. I already had a sketchy account from Leah, but no solid details.

'Oh nothing,' she forced a laugh. 'I'm just having a bad morning. I'm so vague these days…and so stupid to not look where I was going.'

'Seems you had other things on your mind.'

'Nothing major,' she lied. 'It's the silly season. It makes me crazy. The best thing about Christmas is when it's over.'

'But don't you have children now?'

She looked up from her mug to stare at me. 'How did you know that?'

'Leah Clearwater.'

'Oh. Of course. Small towns, they love to talk, don't they?' She went on staring until she frowned and_ really_ saw me. 'Bella…how long has it been? Ten years? You haven't changed. In fact you look _younger_…'

'I live in Iceland now, I rarely see the sun.'

'But the cold weather dehydrates skin. It can promote dermis crystallization, and contribute to ageing…'

Shit. I'd forgotten she was a science fan like me.

'Good genes, I guess.'

'_Good genes_? Bella, you look like a goddamn supermodel!'

I wish I could have said the same for her. Angela, nearing thirty, looked much closer to a haggard forty. And the bruises around her jaw and wrists were not car-accident fresh.

I had woollen gloves on, so I could reach and hold her hands without arousing suspicion over the glacial temperature of mine. 'I need you to tell me what's happening. I know I can help.'

We'd been close once, back in high school. Angela had been one of the first individuals to extend warmth and friendship when I were wading in a sea of new-girl displacement. So maybe it was something in the soft persuasion of my voice, or maybe it was being emotionally isolated for too long. But my old friend Angela dropped the mask of defensiveness as sorrow cracked through.

I knew of monsters, but she had a human horror story to tell.

Wade Archer.

Her husband of eight years.

Unfortunately.

He'd been two years above us at Forks High School. In a campus as small as ours back then, an antagonistic bully would have stood out like Buddha wearing a G-string. I remembered Wade as a generic oppressor; taunting and cruel toward anyone he deemed weaker than himself, especially with the amusement of onlookers. But he had flown under the radar of our teachers by remaining subtle. It seemed he no longer bothered with that capacity. At first I couldn't believe a girl with the promise of Angela had stayed in small town Washington State, and settled into mundane normalcy as wife to a run-of-the-mill tormentor. Then I listened with incredulity at the abhorrence and filth that came spilling out. At first it started with just slaps and shaming. Then the broken bones came, with the pitiful public excuses that drained Angela's dignity each time she saw people gazing through her lies. But even the beatings faded in comparison to the montage of degradation she painted. I involuntarily shook my head at the horrific image of my friend, broken, naked, tortured. And now he was starting to hurt the children…

'Okay,_ stop_ right there. I've heard all I need to.' I seethed. 'We have to get you out. _Today_!'

'I can't…where would I go?' She hung her head. 'My parents live on the other side of the country now. Wade has all the money, I'm not allowed near it.'

'Let me worry about that. Angela, I'm_ terrified_ for you. I can't let you stay there another minute. I'm getting you out. I'll come home with you and help you pack.'

'No _Bella_!' she begged. 'You don't know him. He'll kill me.'

'Not with me there –'

She cut me off in a panic. 'You're not_ listening_. He really will kill me. I think he's killed before. We had a girl from Seattle move in next door. Karen Spelling. She was a loner, but she tried to help me. Stood up to Wade, threatened to call child services on him. Then she went missing. But so did Wade that night. He came home the next morning covered in scratches and dirt, said he'd been in a bar fight.' She took a shuddering breath. 'See Bella, he _knew_ she had no family, and there was no-one to miss her. And I couldn't go to the police because I couldn't _prove_ anything. But also because if they didn't arrest Wade, and they let him go, my kids and I would be left alone with him…'

She furiously wiped at her tears as people turned to look. She appeared not just broken, but disgusted in herself.

Angela collected her last shred of self-respect and spoke in the robotic voice of a long suffering prisoner. 'Forget it, Bella, I'll be fine. You don't know what he's capable of. Ask Charlie about Karen Spelling, then leave it alone.'

Oh I will, and I won't.

'His family are coming for Christmas. He's always nicer when they're around. Less of a monster…' she conceded.

Goody. I could rest assured that my friend would be okay while we all got Christmas out of the way.

Then Wade would meet a _real_ monster.

It was imperative we were all well fed, with humans coming to the house and all. We set out when the moon hung high in a silver crescent, behind the billowing grey clouds of Christmas Eve.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper ventured further away into the dense and uncharted thick of the forest in search of bears. I suspected Emmett thrived on the challenge of bringing down such a cumbersome beast. The rest of us were happy with elk, bobcat, cougar, and a rare lynx or two. Going separate ways alone not only gave us each the opportunity to hunt at our own individual pace, but left the mammals less alert to a lot of swift movement in one condensed area.

In the still of early dusk, the sky a bruise-purple, but the stars fading away, Renesmee found her way to me. Her hair was a rippling ebony waterfall in the shadows. Even as her auburn colouring was siphoned to black & white in darkness, she still resembled a living doll.

Quietly, consumed by concentration, she stood frozen as a statue before she lunged and grasped a passing hare. The animal felt nothing as she drained it in seconds. It was in her vampire nature to hunt with us.

For such an enchanting and compassionate human, she was likewise a brisk and ferocious killer. As we had taught her to be.

Renesmee excelled in her vampire traits, exceptional in her paranormal senses and speed. Her lack of confidence at the meadow recently had been unsettling. Edward and I had tried to install fearlessness in both her human and vampire sides. And I wondered now, as we walked back to the house together, if the fault lay with her father and I. Perhaps we'd fallen short in teaching her human self-assurance, because each year me and Edward became further away from retaining any semblance of humanity ourselves. In fact, speculating further, she really didn't _have_ any mortal role models. Not even her own boyfriend was fully human. Being a hybrid of two separate species, was my daughter stumbling when it came to the human side?

'What are you frowning at?' she interrupted my thoughts.

'The monster and the meadow, in a roundabout way,' I said as we trekked down a wooded slope, with the first rays of dawn casting a myriad of sunlit patterns.

'Are you worried?' she questioned.

'More importantly, are _you_? It seemed you were, in the meadow. I haven't seen you so unnerved for a long time. I wondered if maybe a new kind of threat reminded you of everything you'd gone through with the Volturi, with Aro…'

'Aro?' her forehead creased lightly. 'I'm always wary of him, we all should be. When I touched his face, I got a strong sense he wants me, you, dad and Alice to join the Volturi. As prizes of some sort. But that's all it is mom, I'm cautious of Aro, nothing more. I'm not frightened of him, and I'm not scared of the sasquatch either.'

Then she stopped unexpectedly near the boundary of our house. She tore forward, her arm a blur as she stalked and clutched another hare, syphoning its life-force in one fluid move.

I did a double take at her sheer speed of the hunt. It was gaining on mine.

Renesmee held the rabbit carcass up and looked me squarely in the eye. Suddenly my daughter turned fierce. 'This is food, our sustenance. _You _taught me we kill to survive, and for that reason _only_. _No other_. So when I was shaking in the meadow, it wasn't because of fear. It was because I was _appalled_. I've never heard my family talk about slaughtering another being so coldly. And not even for the purpose of food, but violent murder.'

'_And_ precaution, Renesmee. We don't know –'

She cut off my sentence, speaking straight over the top. 'Do you understand what I'm saying? I wasn't afraid of the sasquatch. I was afraid _for_ it. Thanks to my own family.'

Well, Jesus on a cross. That was a lot to take in. I stood there stunned, gaping at my daughter like a fish. It became apparent that somewhere along the way, I'd made a bad judgement call. Thinking Renesmee's blithe, dreamy personality dictated who she was. But personality and nature are two very different things. And though she might have a carefree, whimsical persona, it was evident her nature was actually one laced with indignant ethics and inflamed strength. I should have recognized it years ago with her inborn ability to hunt. She did so with empathy, but undisturbed about what needed to be done.

I nearly wept with relief at this newly revealed iron will. And also cringed with regret. How cold-blooded of us, acting no better than some kind of species serial killers.

I gripped her into my arms on the back veranda, full of remorse. 'You're right, we were merciless, callous, and we sounded like a bunch of savages. I promise we'll show more compassion if situation arises again.'

She broke away from my embrace and searched my eyes.

'I _promise_,' I said in a vow.

She grinned in forgiveness, and I grabbed her hand as we ventured to the door. My sweet, strong, newly _staunch_ Renesmee.

'Did you feed enough? Two rabbits doesn't seem like a lot…' I fussed.

She grinned a sly grin. 'I wanted to fit in some turkey and pudding as well.'

'No need to rub it in, Little Miss Hybrid with double-choice digestion.' I rolled my eyes and was about to step inside. But Renesmee stopped me.

'Um, mom?'

'Yep?'

Then she didn't say anything more. I turned to look at her, but her gaze was focused on our large backyard clearing. And the surrounding fringe of forest. My eyes followed her stare.

As a semi-circle of movement surfaced from the trees.

Dozens of them.

Growling werewolves.

At the helm, Jacob came striding through the forest forming an arrowhead as the pack fell into formation behind him.

'What's going on?' Renesmee demanded.

Not bothering to answer, he shot by her into the house, sniffing and roaming like a rabid…well, wolf.

He also distractedly darted around each confused – but turning menacing by the second – Cullen vampire as I followed his strange and agitated search. Growing irritated myself, after he darted into every single room while ignoring me, I finally gave up the follow. Instead, back in the living room, I simply stepped in his way, stopping his mysterious exploration with a stone shoulder.

'Jacob, what are you doing casing the house like a burglar with ADD? _Stop_ and explain what's happened…?'

The conjugating wolves in our clearing hadn't stopped their low growls, which caused a round of snarls from my family.

Jacob looked right through me as if I hadn't spoken, and as if the rumbles from outside weren't occurring.

'Renesmee,' he abruptly snapped. 'Pack a bag, I'm getting you out of here.'

My stone blockage turned into a rock-hard shove as a flare of angry annoyance rose in me. '_You_ don't get to come in here and order _my_ family around.'

I could also suddenly smell Rosalee's fury, waves of it aimed at Jacob as she'd moved with dizzying speed beside me.

'Back off, dog,' she snarled. My sister-in-law tolerated Jake for the sake of Renesmee's happiness, but I didn't doubt she would turn lethal if given the opportunity.

The moment was intensifying with howls, hissing, baying and threat being strewn all over the place.

Jacob was smart enough to gauge the situation was becoming dangerously tense. He made a great effort to calm himself, inflecting a neutral voice over the blunt, rude one from moment ago.

'More wolves turned last night. Other than Leah and Seth, all the others you see out there all changed within hours.'

We instinctively craned our necks toward the plate glass to see a ring of goliath canines. Edward was hovering uncomfortably close to the pack. I couldn't tell if he were standing guard or listening to them.

'But you said a few days ago that sometimes Quileutes can turn for a number of other reasons…' I reminded him.

Jacob let out an exasperated breath. 'Not like this! So many turning at once has _never_ happened before in Quileute history. We were born to hunt and kill vampires. The only thing this could possibly mean is _more _of you blood-suckers are coming.'

Jacob had never been what you'd call tactful when angry, but I was floored by his insulting belligerence. Us _blood-suckers_ treated him as part of the family. His _own_ girlfriend was half blood-sucker.

Renesmee's face was a mask of resentful disappointment as she looked away from him.

Too late, he understood the damage done. But before he could move to apologise, Edward came hurling into the house.

He gestured for silence. 'Everybody settle, everything is okay.'

'Then why is there a litter of mutts in our yard?' Rosalie snarled.

'Because there's a coven or two right behind them,' said a familiar, but long unheard voice.

Eleazar. His rich tone sounded in greeting as he appeared from the forest with our cousins from Denali. His grin was infectious, and his handsome face a picture of warmth as he made his way to the house. Eleazar's beautiful, raven-haired mate Carmen was also a welcome sight, as she graciously smiled at the wolves before beaming at us Cullens. The more remote, icily stunning Kate, Tanya and Garret didn't even acknowledge them as the bounded into the house and began a flurry of embracing.

The Denali Coven were the only vegetarian family like us, and our closest, most cherished extended kin. This unexpected Christmas visit was a treasure, and my heart soared to be in the fold of their loving, witty, vivacious energy. Eleazar and Carmen were congenial and affectionate by nature, and had treated me as a sister from the moment we'd met. Garrett, the newest vegetarian of their coven, with his long, wet-sand hair and sculptured cheekbones, had an adventurer's soul, having fought in almost every significant historical battle. From the beginning, he'd been personable but fiery. Meeting and finding Kate had toned the latent aggression down somewhat, and lent him a more mellow contentment. I'd once been apprehensive of his prickly personality. Likewise, the blonde, glacial remoteness of Kate and Tanya, and the sister's courteous but detached friendship. But now they were family to me, and I loved peeling back the layers of all my relationships with the Denali coven to learn the intriguing traits and insights of each individual one.

But the Denali coven wasn't the only thing Christmas delivered.

Another shared growl tremored through the werewolves. Jacob had been pacified for a moment to learn the new arrivals were just the Denali vegetarians. But now, as an obvious rustle moved down the mountain in our view, through the woods and nearing our land, he was alert again. So were the rest of us.

Until Nahuel and Huilen came strolling from the forest depths in all their bronzed, cocoa-skinned glory. They were breathtaking to behold as they moved with the undulating lithe of jungle cats, especially Nahuel, whose namesake meant that very thing. I heard Renesmee's gasp of excitement beside me. I also heard Jacob's low snarl, despite his human shape. Being the only known half-vampire, half-human male hybrid on the planet, Nahuel was the exact same rare species as my daughter. But with one difference other than the obvious. And as he strode past the wolves, all except Seth and Leah backed away at scent of his venom glands.

Normal vampires (if there is such a thing) have venom running through their veins in place of blood, but unlike us, male hybrids can deliver a fatal bite with it too.

Venomous or not, he was quite possibly the most beautiful looking creature alive.

He and his adopted mother floated up the stairs wearing serene smiles, yet with a brilliance of energy that matched the sun's blaze.

We had spent some time with the pair in South America. Nahuel, looking the same age, but in fact 150 years older than Renesmee, had been a wise advisor and warm friend to my daughter, being the only other of her breed she knew.

He had loved me immediately, ten years ago, upon learning that I had lived through giving birth to Renesmee. It had shown him his own mother's death was just a sad luck of the draw, and not caused by him being an abhorrent monster.

Meeting me and Renesmee had allowed Nahuel to love himself for the first time in his life. And with his tranquil strength, aura of peace, and authentic lack of vanity and awareness as to how he looked, along with Huilen's regal allure and extensive nurturing of all, we'd learned to love them equally.

They stepped inside and joined the camaraderie of our home, jubilant at the reunion of so many vampires brimming with affection.

Jacob, standing apart like an outsider, was glared at by Rosalie, who addressed him coldly. 'You can call off the guard dogs on your way out.'

Jake ignored her, focused on reaching for Renesmee to apologize for his outburst. But she was too distracted, and his apology was lost in a wisp of intent as she moved into the fold. She melted into the covens as they drifted together to the living room, forgetting about Jacob's presence and caught up in her cousins. And as she physically went, it seemed my daughter left Jake mentally too.

The apology died on his lips. And with a torn heart, he joined his own species and led them away. My own heart squeezed in anguish for him. He had clearly overreacted; there was no vampire threat here. But he had done it out of protective adoration.

Then Edward appeared by my side and stood for a moment, watching the werewolves dissolve into timberland shadows. He smiled down at me, a tender beam of idolatry, and led me by the hand to interlace with my extended family. My kindred. My ilk. My breed.

Blood-suckers.

It wasn't just exhilarating to see them all and bask in their magnificent varying personalities, fascinating stories and provocative beliefs. But also because each of their eyes rivalled the gold luminosity of daybreak.

It's always reassuring to see vampires well fed when humans are expected company.

I wondered how they'd take it if I made a little request for contact lenses to be the dress code at lunch.

Then again, Charlie had caught Edward and I by surprise with naked eyes in New Zealand, and had the grace not to comment on our matching gilt peepers.

'Immortality enhances your beauty with each passing year, Bella,' Huilen complemented after grasping me in a million hugs. We all lounged in the living room, and I sat next to her staring in disbelief. How on earth did she find me beautiful when she saw the perfection of her tawny Nefertiti profile in the mirror every day?

'A little young for my taste,' Garrett teased.

Kate raised an eyebrow, give him a minute shock on his thigh for good measure, and tilted her head charmingly. 'Firstly, my love, all of your taste is in your mouth, considering your past girlfriends. And Bella is way beyond your league anyway. You're lucky I took _pity_ on your lonely existence.'

'So I am,' he said in his velvety New England lilt.

'And,' I added indignantly, 'I'm 29 years old, not exactly an infant.'

'But you're only ten in vampire years,' he continued to joke.

'Right, well sit tight while I go get my toy machete out for you.'

The covens giggled with good-natured warmth.

'Will you also be bringing a plastic spoon and sippy-cup to lunch, little one?' His eyes twinkled.

'Yes, she'll bring them for _you_ to use, Garrett,' Tanya piped up for me. 'No doubt Bella will lend you a bib too, if you remember to say please.'

Eleazer grinned. 'Go easy on my new brother-in-law, he's not the brightest bead at the Mardi Gras.'

Garrett snickered at himself along with the rest of us.

When Emmett was finished guffawing, he looked over at Nahuel, sitting next to Renesmee. 'Thanks again for that radical lion-wrestling lesson. It's one of my most awesome memories ever. How about I repay the favour by taking you for a spin in our Bugatti? It hits 260 miles per hour in seconds…'

Nahuel gave an amused chuckle. 'Driving down an icy road at warp speed with the possibility of hitting a 20 foot wide tree-trunk, and cliff drops all along the way? Why not? Let's do it.'

Rosalie laughed and squeezed Emmett with love. 'Make sure Garrett has some diapers to share with you two first.'

The house was alight with familiarity and endearment.

Carlisle was positively beaming at our close-knit cousins, his eyes emanating delight.

'It's a blessing to be graced with the unexpected company of our cherished ones. How long can you stay?' he asked the two covens.

'Why, as long as you'd like us to…' Carmen answered for the Denali coven.

Huilen spoke for the South American pair. 'And for whatever time you need us.'

Next to me, Edward had absently removed his arm from around my waist and bent forward in concentration. I caught him look over at Alice, who shook her head almost undetectably, but alerted Jasper, nonetheless. She rapidly whispered in his ear.

Jasper stood slowly in front of the gathering. He gained everyone's attention with his eyes. 'Carlisle is right; it's a privilege to have our extended family honour us by arriving Christmas day. But forgive my curiosity. Alice didn't see any of you decide on your visit, or your travels here, for that matter. When did you all begin your plans to come?'

Edward stood too, and Carlisle began to frown alongside Eleazer. They shared an identical character; compassionate, insightful…and vigilant at the first strains of trouble.

So Eleazer kept his voice deliberately light when he replied. 'I'm afraid it wasn't_ us _who decided.'

'Neither did we,' Nahuel confirmed.

Now we were all slowly standing up.

'The how did you come to be here?' Carlisle puzzled.

The Denali coven met one another's eyes before turning back to all of us. Eleazer couldn't help the apprehension from creeping into his voice any longer.

'We thought _you_ sent for us…'

'As did Nahuel and I,' Huilen echoed.

Esme clutched at Carlisle's hand. 'But…how? Why did you think…?' she faltered.

'We assumed Edward sent the message telepathically somehow…or perhaps Bella had learned to extend meaning in her shield…' Carmen said.

Esme shook her head. 'We _should_ have thought to invite you, but it wasn't us.'

'We received a beckoning, on the wind…in our heads,' Garrett declared.

'It wasn't from our family,' Esme said again.

'But _something _called to us.'

Carlisle's eyes were grave. 'To all of us.'

Suddenly, the merriment of Christmas faded. And day lost its shine like dying embers in a storm warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven*Part A

Alice and I stood alone in the kitchen preparing human food for Christmas lunch. It felt bizarre to deal with solid meals again, but the chopping of hard pumpkin, turnip and potato was effortless with vampire strength, and not at all like the lengthily and arduous chore it once was. Alice made a moue of disgust while stuffing turkey.

'I don't know humans do this every year, it really is revolting, putting your hands inside an animal…'

I smiled. 'I'm sure that humans would find you sucking on the neck of an elk off-putting too.'

We were silent for a moment, then she broke the quiet.

'Go on, ask. I know you want to.'

I wiped my hands on a tea-towel and faced her. 'Okay. How did you not see the Denali and South American cousins coming? I know you and Edward have theories that you're not sharing.'

'Bella, we don't. I swear to you. The truth is, neither of us can figure out how many holes are in my vision at the moment, or why they're there. I can't see why we were all beckoned here. I can't see our cousins making their way here. I couldn't even see where you went the day before yesterday, after you'd visited Charlie.'

That's because I wasn't stupid. When Leah had alerted me about the atrocities being inflicted on my friend Angela, I had known already, in my sub-conscious, that I'd planned to teach the culprit a lesson about picking on somebody weaker. I had Leah roaming the woods behind Angela's house and the Carver Café the entire time I'd been with her, to ensure I wouldn't be seen in Alice's mind.

Because I knew my family, especially Alice, Edward and Carlisle, would vehemently oppose my plan.

'I have no clue what's happening to my visions any more than you do. Maybe my ability is fading…'

'What? You mean you could be _losing_ your gift?'

'I don't know,' she fretted. 'I can still see Rosalie and Emmett's future; I have clear images of them laughing, travelling, even buying a boat and exploring the ocean together. And I can envision Carlisle working in various hospitals around the world for years to come. Renesmee's future is always sketchy with Jacob around, but yours has developed holes in my sight too.'

I thought it best not to mention that was because I planned – with Leah's assistance and presence – to lead Angela's abusive husband onto Quileute land, where Alice had never been able to see while werewolves roamed. And since Alice couldn't see how and when, because of _where_, it was as if that part of my future didn't exist.

'And there's one other thing…'

'Which is?' I prompted.

Alice bit her lip. 'I can' t see Aro anymore.'

'You can't see what the Volturi are doing? _Jesus Alice_, why didn't you mention something sooner? What if they're planning something? Moving against us again?'

'They're not,' she shook her head with certainty. 'I can faintly detected Caius and Marcus, and we're the furthest thing from their thoughts. But Aro…there's just a void where I used to see him. I don't even think he's with the other Volturi leaders. Or Jane, for that matter.'

'Can you think of _anything_ that would blind you to your ability?'

She shrugged heavily. 'Nope.'

'Somebody deliberately placing holes in your vision, like Victoria did?'

'I don't think so…it doesn't feel the same as that. It isn't really gaps; it's more like a veil covering my second sight.'

'And other than Victoria, you've never experienced_ anything_ like this before. You can't think of a single reason?'

She smiled faintly. 'Not unless vampire we know has a werewolf stalker following them around.'

With the covens still deep in conversation about strange reckonings, I took the opportunity to mull things over alone on the back veranda.

The light dusting of snow made our clearing resemble a rolling valley, gently laced with the pure white of swan-down. Over a panorama of wooded groves, the distant mountains had turned to ice-capped alps and glowed silvery against the slate skies. I watched the snowflakes cascade from the clouds, each individual one rare, like intricate and crystalized jewels sent from a higher power to decorate the bleakness.

I also sensed Edward before I felt his chin rest on my shoulder.

'Walk with me?'

I turned to wrap my arms around him. 'We shouldn't leave everybody…'

'Walk with me,' the request turned into a soft command.

Shrugging my acquiescence, I let him take me by the hand and wander into the woods. We'd strolled through the coppice for ten minutes or so before Edward stopped and cupped his hands around my eyes.

'What are you doing?' I smiled.

'You can look on the count of three,' he replied as he led me a few more steps.

When removed his hands, I gasped in pleasure. Obviously, he had either stumbled, or searched upon the new wonder dazzling my eyes. What a magnificent surprise he'd found for us.

Among the thick of the forest, there was a sphere-shaped hole in the treetop canopy; a wide chasm that was open to the sky, snow, and rain. And over the winter, it had formed a perfect mirror of ice below on the forest floor. I could see mine and Edward's reflection perfectly in the aqua-tinted lozenge. But on either side of the frozen pool was where the magic lay. Showers and sleet had caught in the fanning branches of firs and spruce, creating a kingdom of gleaming stalactites. Layers of ice formed overlapping patterns, like tiny abstract glaciers soaring up and gliding down. Every tree and branch around the solid lagoon created an amphitheatre of frosted trinkets.

A frozen fairy-tale.

A new wildflower meadow for the winter.

'It's good to see you smiling,' Edward husked close to my ear.

'Of course I'm smiling, why wouldn't I be?' And I gave a grin for good measure, sitting down on a lichen-adorned boulder to gaze at the view.

He stared at me for a little while before choosing to comment. 'Bella, I may not be able to read your mind, but after 12 years together, I can read your face. And it speaks loudly of worry.'

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't think of words that wouldn't worry him too.

He sat down next to me on the huge stone, lacing his fingers into mine. 'I've watched you so closely from the moment I first saw you. I watched the way your face would relax in sleep, how you would stare at an abyss of nothing in moments of confusion, and how your forehead would crease just before an outburst.'

Now I wasn't saying anything because I didn't want to interrupt the thrill of hearing his memories of me.

'I witnessed you fall into step with the surprise of the supernatural, where most others would have stumbled. For such an accident-prone, awkward human, you had an inner-strength that blazed. And a hidden confidence that continued to shun and shame my underestimation of you. And each time you bit your lip, swept your hair from your face, processed the unthinkable with poise, I stored it in my heart until it filled with obsession. I fell so utterly in love with the beautiful rarity that you are. When you were still human, I could literally feel my head spin and my senses reel from infatuation every time you gazed at me, so direct, and saw into my very being. That was who you were; always a step back observing, but seeing all the things everybody else missed.'

'Edward…' I whispered, laying my hand on his face, overwhelmed.

He covered it with his. 'And then watching you transform not only exceeded my expectations, but opened a new awareness to something I didn't believe – or even _know_ – could exist. Because you were right all along; you were born to be a vampire. You've thrived in a body, mind and soul that was _meant_ to host our breed. I was wrong, and you were so correct; being immortal is better for you than enduring as a human. But the vampire in you grows more prominent all the time, Bella, and just when I thought I'd learned to decipher every gesture, tone, even the slightest narrowing of your eyes and curve of your mouth, the familiarity shifts. The more immortal characteristics replace your human traits, the more a remoteness takes over. And it leaves me almost unable to read you, like when we first met. That superpower of self-control you have is starting to constrict the evidence of your emotions. I sometimes feel like I'm back at the beginning, forced to _ask_ how you're feeling nowadays…'

Vampires _can_ cry, but all of us have the levels of self-control Edward just mentioned, which prevents it from happening often. And some grow too savage to bother anyway. Besides that, it's a somewhat freakish sight. But I couldn't help the strange, cloudy rivulets that streamed down my face like milk infused with opals. The outlet of our pearly venom in the tracks of tears.

How could I explain my love also equalled armament? It had always been that way with those I cherished; their safeguarding came first, and if my silence kept them that way, then the worry was mine alone to bare. But that wasn't at the heart of marriage, was it? To share was. To pair grievances and fears, and ensure inner-suffering released.

Edward was right in more ways than he knew. It_ was_ unfair for me to close up and deny him the freedom of detecting my emotions. But also, in his own words, the vampire nature had a firm hold of me, and I didn't know if I could ever return to displaying distress.

More frighteningly, I didn't think I _wanted_ to.

'Edward, I remember what it's like to be, to_ feel_, human. And I also remember not liking it much when I was. I was the most floundering, unsure, confused mortal I'd ever met. And all of those things amounted to angst. They equalled not fitting in, they issued insecurity, they _radiated_ turbulence. Which meant continuous suffering for me. So when I woke up that day, no longer human, I awoke to a new chance to rectify my weaknesses.'

Edward's eyes were magnetized to mine, skewered by my words.

'I know you found my stumbling through life endearing, but how do you think I felt? Blundering in every aspect? Being a vampire has taught me to be in full control of my emotions, my constant apprehension. Which are both still very much there, believe me. But they don't appear like a circus freak on the outside any more, and they're better managed on the inside. I'm sorry you can't see them these days, but that's because you don't know how to look. And it was _my_ responsibility to update you, I know, so I'm sorry for that too.'

He couldn't stop himself reaching out nor gazing at me, drinking in my face, my eyes, stroking my hair and opal-coloured splotchy cheeks.

'Please understand, _I'm still in here_. All you have to do is look at _you_, in order to see _me_. When I withdraw, I'm worrying. When I'm unusually still, I'm in a panic. Just like you. But you also have to acknowledge how_ blissfully_ happy I am. Being a vampire has given me a gift almost as good as immortality. Compartmentalization. I can fret about the ones I love, while remaining ecstatic over my life and joyful for the family I have.'

'Bella, I get that, even if I'll never understand how unsettled you were as a human. But can you try and meet me half way, let down your guard sometimes…?'

'It's not a guard. Don't you see? It's who I am, who I've willingly become. Can our species even control the eventual remoteness that becomes part of our nature? Even _you're_ not always the most forthcoming…'

I stopped and gazed deep in his eyes with appeal.

'Edward, you're my life, my everything. But that time you left, when you went away, I was so broken that no light could get in. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, every word and action I made was robotic. My soul was ripped out of my being by your absence, and I was drowning in a prison of pain. Everything inside was numb. I can't even explain how I felt wrapped in a cocoon of sorrow, everyday…'

Edward's face winced in pure agony.

'No, _stop_. Don't look like that; I'm not blaming you, I'm _explaining_ to you. What I'm trying to say is this; it feels _good_ to be in control, and to have a say in the level of managing my pain. A victim reacts, but a victor _responds_. There's a difference. One is ruled by a frightened heart, the other is carried out by someone no longer frightened of their heart. But I_ do_ understand you need to see inside me again…'

I reached for his hands and closed my eyes. What I was conjuring made every piece of me endeavour and strive. I felt the correlation of my bones, organs, even my very nerve endings communicating in an effort to project the energy Edward needed.

To project my shield into a crystal ball.

I'd done it a few times before, but lacked evoking the transparent imagery with any consistence. Because quite frankly, it sometimes failed to materialize, due to me not knowing exactly how this strange magic worked, or what part of my brain was inspired to create it.

But today, it would happen. I forced it with my whole heart and mind, until I felt it become real.

A filmy haze unfurled from my body and swept through the winter air to envelop Edward.

And he saw.

I began with the same tabloid I'd shown him before; how the very first vision of his eyes had arrested my soul, and sub-consciously, he had stolen it in that one single glance too. I showed him how, in all the times we'd faced danger and separation, I would gladly, willingly, have given my life if my last memory was him existing still. Then I let him feel how his very touch ran a rainbow of overwhelming emotions through me, multihued in glowing shades of adoration, worship, obsession, devotion. At this very moment, he experienced the devastating passion I held for him, one that ignited and gave reason for my very being. How the sight of his burnished colours filled me with an awe that left me helpless to do anything but reach out and touch him. How he still turned my insides to a fusion of butterflies and molten liquid. How his compassion and understanding drove me to be a better version of myself. And how, in a world that could appear so worn and weary, he was the blazing epitome of love.

Edward drank all this in, seeing and feeling it with greedy thirst and thankful elation.

There, in the crystal fairy-tale amongst the winter woods, he clutched my hand to his face, glowing with gratitude.

I kissed his lips. 'I may not remember to emote the way I used to, but I'll try for you.'

He held my face in both hands.

'Mrs Cullen, I never believed I had a soul before I met you. But loving a creature as beautiful, astonishing and unique as you has shown me the truth; I know for sure now that I have a spirit, because it's impossible that_ you_ don't. And if for some reason our immortality does come to an end, I'll stand before whatever Higher Power might be up there and tell it one thing. I have no love left in me; I gave all that I have to Bella.'

There was enough food to feed a proverbial army. I looked at the feast of turkey, ham, lamb, ribs, vegetables, chips, dips, with eggnog, beer, wine and top shelf spirits to wash it down, and shook my head at Alice's abundance. I also winced at the two-story-high Santa at the front door that was supposed to greet guests in a realistic voice, but actually sounded like Fred Krueger with a throat infection.

'Creepy, isn't it?' Renesmee remarked, appearing in the foyer.

I nodded and sighed. 'Where are all the others?' I asked, turning away from the Saint Nick monstrosity.

'Finding great amusement in trying on contact lenses. Kate and Tanya are thrilled by their new ice-blue eyes, and Garrett is peacocking around, claiming he used to have the exact same shade of hazel.'

I gave a thankful smile. They were all putting human masks on in my father's honour. Charlie was the only guest coming that knew nothing of vampire existence. Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Leah and Astor, Seth and his new girlfriend, plus Jacob – if he still showed up for lunch – were all privy to our species. In saying that, it was extremely giving of the Quileutes to sit down with immortals. Being their natural sworn enemy and all.

'Have you spoken to Jacob since he left this morning?' I asked my daughter as we wandered into the dining room.

She shook her head, a little coldly. 'I've been too busy catching up with Nahuel. Besides, Jake probably has better things to do than hang around with _blood-suckers_.'

I struggled not to smile; Renesmee sounded like a petulant six-year-old.

'We all say things we don't mean,' I reminded her softly. 'Jacob was wrong to call us that, but he's always put his foot in it when he's feeling overly-emotional. I've learned not to take it personally. I thought you would have by now, too…?'

Renesmee shrugged. The topic clearly wasn't open for discussion as she went to help Alice with place settings. My-sister-in-law was also eyeing me off.

'Do you think you could fold those napkins? Into little fans? I'll show you how…'

The doorbell saved me. I shrugged at her, not at all sorry, and went to welcome our guests.

'Dad,' I greeted with a hug. 'Merry Christmas. Come in, all of you,' I grinned at the gathering behind him.

Jacob had turned up after all, looking regretful, sheepish, and sad once he saw Renesmee had chosen to sit far down the table from him, and was happily distracted by Nahuel.

Three humans, two hybrids, fourteen vampires, four werewolves, and one undetermined species in the form of Seth's new girlfriend, Candace, in the event she might change with so many immortals around – hopefully not at the table – sat down to celebrate the festivities.

Chapter Seven*Part B

I almost cried for the second time today; an emotional display that would have thrilled Edward to no end. But it probably would have had the human, and maybe the wolves, running at the sight of my creamy iridescent tears.

But I was just _so_ proud of everybody.

Alice thoughtfully placed the humans together at one end, to avoid having their scent in the immediate vicinity of Jasper and Garrett; the newest vegetarians other than me. I had no problem with blood-thirst. I'd fought it in the first few days as a newborn and hadn't let it bother me since. Plus we were all pretty sated from hunting Christmas Eve. Alice had likewise craftily placed a multitude and barrier of bottles of rich dark merlot at our end, so our glasses could surreptitiously be filled with O-Negative under the guise of red wine. Carlisle politely took change of carving the meat, ensuring no human accidents could take place. Jasper didn't even have to cast a mood setting; all that were worried about the strange calling had set it aside, determined to enjoy the celebration instead. Perhaps they had learned to compartmentalize too.

The vampires did a wonderful job of not blinking too rapidly in uncomfortable contact lenses, and a fantastic effort at pretending to eat. The wolves did an even better job at polishing off the colourful feast so the humans wouldn't notice an unusual quantity left behind.

There were a few tricky bits where Garrett and Kate spoke about a history they shouldn't have been able to describe quite so well, while masquerading as modern-day humans. Garrett, with his usual tirade against General Custer, went on about his weak chin and skinny build. And Kate chronicled the tasteless gruel and bitter cold of Slovakia 1000 AD. Meanwhile, Tanya, obviously feeling comfortable and chatty, shared the woes of a succubus; a legend relating to a female demon that cannot engage in love-making with a man without killing them afterward.

Thank god she didn't mention the legend actually _sprang_ from the existence of the Denali sisters. And male humanity could live a safer existence since they'd decided on fellow vampires as mates. Though their choice of a vegan diet stilled the murder, somewhat.

As Charlie raised his eyebrows at their stories, our Denali cousins had the quick presence of mind to pretend and share they were historians.

Edward quickly stood to shift the attention and raise a glass in toast.

He cleared his throat and glanced warmly around the table.

'It is a rare and fortuitous thing to have so many adored ones gathered together. As a family of travellers, it's an honour that you've all journeyed to join us back here in Forks, and I know I speak for each Cullen when I say we are grateful and rewarded by your company. There is something blessed about belonging to a group who accept you for all that you are, and embrace your misgivings. And in our family, each one of you – our immediate or extended kin – are a rare gift in our eyes.'

I thought my heart was going to erupt in a volcano of worship for the vampire I married.

'If you would all permit me; though I'd call myself more spiritual than religious, I believe this verse from Corinthians captures the meaning of my words,' Edward bowed his head to the room.

_'__Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no records of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' _

The room did Edward the greatest honour anyone can receive after such a moving performance; complete silence.

Before everyone broke into clapping and wolf-whistles.

Edward grinned. To me it was like a star coming out to light the dark and warm the cold.

'I'll let you all get back to your lunch, but I'll just finish on one last toast. Please raise your glasses, our cherished family.'

Everyone rose them high and hung on his words.

'To grandmothers, grandfathers. Mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. To Aunties, uncles and cousins. And to lovers and friends. May all of our loves last, through this life and on to the next.'

'_And on to the next_!' the gathering echoed happily.

Do _not_ cry, do_ not_ cry, I scolded myself. It was difficult though, with Edward staring at me like I was the only source of light in the world.

Jacob was looking at Renesmee much the same, but with a flood of apology in his stare. She met his gaze, and still moved by her father's speech, sent back a soft smile down the table. But again, it wasn't long until she was caught up in what Nahuel was saying.

My dad, not known for his sentimentality, had shimmering eyes at Edward's words as he collected Sue in a hug, then looked over and winked at me, love spilling from his glance. I felt a sense of deep contentment and relief. I felt so elated that my dad had found somebody to love. I was also grateful to Sue, who knew the secrets of our hidden world, and likewise knew how to keep Charlie safe from them.

Full, satisfied and happy, everybody began to gravitate away from the vast dining table and collected in little conversational groups. Rosalie, Alice and Huilen sprawled on the living room couch with Carmen, musing over the best ski-slopes. Jasper and Emmett had the attention of Esme, Renesmee and Nahuel, as they shared wild stories about their jungle treks. Billy, Carlisle, Eleazar, Edward and Jacob talked fishing, with Jake casting sorrowful eyes over Renesmee's way every couple of minutes. I smirked to myself despite feeling sorry for Jake, imagining how differently the vampires would have talked about their catch without Billy and my dad present.

The stunning Kate, Garrett and Tanya were getting to know Seth and the adorable Candace. The raven-haired Quileute girl was so cute, she even had freckles to accompany an enthusiastic demeanour. 'I'm ready if it happens,' she was telling the bemused Denali members. 'I'm just not sure what to do if I turn back into a human where there's no underwear nearby…'

Leah stood happily alone on the balcony with her new love, Astor. We caught each other's eye and both gave a faint smile; the secret smile of conspirers, instead of sharing the snarl of enemies.

How strange life can work out.

I went over to say hello and meet Astor properly.

'So, imprinting on the spot? How does that work if you've already known each other for years?' I enquired.

Leah shrugged. 'Your guess is as good as ours…'

'I _have_ been away for quite a few years,' Astor added. 'Maybe it had something to do with timing.'

'It would have to,' Leah grinned. 'I barely noticed him in high school.'

'I wish I could say the same about Edward; he may as well have had me in handcuffs and shackles from the moment we met.'

The three of us gazed at my bronzed partner, lighting up the room.

'He certainly is arresting,' Leah murmured. 'And that South American man is unbelievably good looking, isn't he? Almost impossibly so.'

'Blinkers on, please,' Astor joked, putting his arm around Leah.

I laughed and took a good long look at him. Astor was no slouch in the looks department himself. He was the quintessential Native American Indian depicted in art and history, but who so very rarely existed in reality. His hair, held back in a braid, was long and midnight-black silk. His skin was dark honey in hue. A smattering of freckles decorated his wide cheekbones, which framed Astor's almond shaped eyes. Both him and Leah shared the prominent sculpted features of their race. They were really quite beautiful. Especially together.

'You said you've been away?' I asked Astor.

He nodded. 'I studied Western Mythology at Washington State. And parapsychology as an elective, for my own interests. Knowing the history of my tribe, I've always been fascinated with else might be out there other than werewolves and vampires. What legends are based on truth or myth.'

'And what did you find?' I asked, thinking if he knew that sasquatches were known to put in a personal appearance in this neck of the woods.

'Well, after travelling the world for a while, I found a lot of mind-blowing facts.'

'Any particularly interesting ones?'

Astor nodded with enthusiasm. 'There was some amazing evidence of Loch-Ness type creatures all over the world, and how they're not actual monsters but sea-species thought to be extinct. They continue to avoid detection by inhabiting the kind of deep ocean we don't have the technology to yet explore.'

'What about Big Foot?' I couldn't help mentioning.

'The sasquatch? They definitely exist, especially in these parts. They're also prominent in Russia, only they call them 'Yeti'. Australian has these creatures too, known as the Yowie. I was there last year, looking for evidence of a mysterious tiger; Australia doesn't have big cats, you see. I couldn't really find anything on them, but I_ did_ meet with a paranormal & mythology expert, which was a highlight, since there wasn't much she didn't know in my field of interest. Her name is Reagan. And get this, she knew all about werewolves, vampires, and _even_ your Volturi.'

My mouth fell open. 'And she's _human_?'

Astor nodded. 'A genius type one. She somehow tracks down everything and anything that serves as proof to the paranormal world. Reagan is also a demonologist.'

My gape fell open a little more. 'You're saying demons exist?'

'Most certainly. They're malevolent entities that have never been human, and swirl in the shadows just waiting for a chance to be let into a mortal soul. Possession never used to be so rife, but with the internet spilling so many occult secrets on black magic and spirit summoning, the most dangerous information is right there for anyone to learn, at the simple click of a mouse. Even the Vatican admitted demonic possession is on the rise. And this evil is unfortunately attacking common, everyday people who don't believe in ghosts or spirits.

I was agog with fascination. 'Do _you_ believe in demons?'

Astor nodded again vehemently

'Reagan showed me evidence. She shared some footage of possessed individuals whose eyes changed from blue to black and then red in a matter of seconds. And also a clip of a man whose hands and feet turned the wrong way around, and then back to normal – with no broken bones at all. The most incredible thing of all is, the majority of people who attract demonic energy do it through a Ouija board.'

Leah gave an incredulous smirk. 'The game where people pretend to contact the dead?'

Astor shook his head ominously. 'Those things aren't a game. I also met Reagan's best friend; a girl called Sunday. Together, they had just saved Sunday's fiancé from demonic possession. And it happened because an enemy of theirs called up something dark and terrible through a Ouija. I hope you get to meet them both one day. Reagan is a foremost expert on the supernatural, witchcraft, curses and monsters, and knows more about the Volturi than most vampires do. And Sunday is the most powerful clairvoyant I've ever met. She can not only see, hear and speak with the dead, but she also has visions of past murder scenes. And Sunday also has a gift that I've never seen or heard of in a human before; she can also communicate with the past souls of_ creatures_,' Astor admired. Maybe a little too much. Leah was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Is Sunday the same girl you described to me as "an Australian version of Sookie Stackhouse with a cute blonde ponytail, and even works in a bar?"'

Astor grabbed her around the waist. 'One in the very same – who _also_ has a fiancé, and who I didn't imprint on. Like I did with _you_, my one and only love.'

I decided I liked Astor and his quiet, easy-going charm very much.

Leah kissed him and gave him a little shove. 'Go and talk to the boys inside for a while. I want a word alone with Bella.'

She waited for him to be out of earshot before speaking. 'What did Angela have to say about Wade.'

Once I explained in full detail, Leah was left white and shaking. 'He really _rebroke_ her leg while it was still in a cast?'

'Purposely,' I confirmed

'_Bastard_!'

'That's a much nicer name than anything I've been calling him. Angela mentioned Charlie knew some things about Wade,' I mentioned.

'Should we go and ask him?'

I nodded while looking at her curiously. 'Why are you so invested in this? It's not like you're friends with Angela. How come you care so much?'

She suddenly looked forlorn. 'My cousin went through a similar thing when she moved away to California. Nobody stopped to help her, no matter how loud her screams were. And by the time a neighbour _did_ decide to get involved, it was too late. Nita died in hospital.' Leah sighed with sadness. 'I've heard Angela screaming too loud and too often when I'm roaming by. I would have stepped in myself if you hadn't come back. I'm ashamed that I hadn't already.'

'I'm so sorry about Nita. And thank you for helping with Angela; I really appreciate it, and so will she once this is over…'

She nodded as we walked inside to find my dad. 'Maybe it will help me too. Doing something for Angela I was unable to do for my own cousin.'

But the intent to find Charlie was stolen by Alice. My sister-in-law had been walking toward the dining room with a huge frosted and magnificent meringue. And as she gasped as though she'd been hit by a bullet, the cake plummeted from her hands, smashing into a thousand shards on the floor. Alice froze with images of an inward horror only she could see.

Jasper and Edward were by her side in a second, forgetting to move at a human pace in front of Charlie. Every pair of eyes in the room were huge and staring at her. Edward's face was ash as he deciphered her chilling vision.

And then suddenly Alice screamed like I'd never heard before.

'_Get Charlie out of here! Get the wolves out too!_'

Pandemonium broke out. Individuals were panicking without knowing why as they ran, pulled, shouted and ushered the humans out the back way.

And as they did, the front doorbell rang.

I had a premonition of dread. Icy tentacles crept through my veins.

Carlisle opened the door. He masked a figure in the entrance, only a long black coat of animal fur decipherable in the outline. Then Carlisle moved and turned to us with forced calm.

In the doorway stood Aro.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Eight

Something, amongst the distant trance of a frozen reality, seemed strangely out of place in the nightmare. Fast running water maybe? The bursting of a dam?

No, none of those things, I realized, forcing myself into a focus that kept slipping.

Hissing. It was the low seethe of a house-full of vampires hissing in tandem. And the loudest, involuntary rasp came from me. An animal rumble of threat and preparation.

The way it felt to be human came flooding back, all too vivid and unwanted. Whirling panic, stilled by the paralysis of shock. A sick, cold churning of dread and disabled rationale.

Aro.

The one who came before with the intent of turning us into a memory of nothingness. The evil inquisitor and manipulator. The vampire who threatened to rob me void of all that I loved.

The demon that came to inflict pain and ruin.

Carlisle wore a mask of welcome, but I saw it as the rictus grimace it truly was. All the vampires; us Cullens, the Denali and South American cousins, formed a circle around Aro's entrance. They were elegantly feral, poised in a stance of fear and attack. The Volturi had never called upon a coven – especially one of our intermingling multitudes – for any reason other than obliteration.

The hissing continued as Aro pretended not to notice, and glided alongside Carlisle into the depths of our house. The covens had, after all, witnessed Aro's failed mission to slaughter our family, and most likely them along with us.

Jasper could not even focus to produce his mood enhancement tentacles, well aware of Aro's desire to possess Alice as part of the Volturi's Guard.

Edward's body was wound like a wild animal. He held himself inert in an effort not to attack.

If he did though, I would strike with him.

Aro appeared as the very same regal vampire he did on that day he'd come to kill us by lying justification. Robbed of his objective, we always knew his monarchy would return.

The Volturi did not like embarrassment. It belittled their power.

As he sat himself down in our living room, invited by Carlisle, he still cut an ominous and malevolent figure. The bone-white facial structure, with blood red eyes that were a prominent and chilling focal point. Inky black hair almost appearing as a hood where it melted into the ebony animal-fur that swathed him.

Carlisle waited for Aro to speak as we all watched. None with friendly, or less-than-dangerous stares. He didn't appear to have any of his Guard close by.

It seemed, incredibly, Aro had come alone. I couldn't smell or hear any vampires in the vicinity other than those in our home.

And I was beset by a tinge of surprise – other than the shock of Aro appearing on our doorstep – that he would dare appear alone despite the thinly-veiled animosity that existed between us.

The wolves, close by but hidden in the thicket, wailed in worry. By the deepening acoustics, I could hear the other, more recently changed werewolves had joined them, and they gathered in an unsettled and particularly large pack. No doubt anxious over the most insidious vampire of them all.

I didn't blame them.

What a goddamn day.

Jacob, unable to stay away and bent on protecting Renesmee, came striding back in the house. He knew his presence would give Aro reason to continue the conflict, but Jake had never much cared for the safety of subtlety. Again, Aro appeared either unruffled, or simply didn't notice. He wore a benign smile that never shifted from Carlisle's gaze.

Jacob had no cause to worry for Renesmee though. I had expected her to show the same tremor and loathing I did; she had been the very reason for Aro's plan of annihilation.

Yet my daughter gazed at him with curiosity. And when she moved from the hostile, surrounding circle encompassing Aro, Edward made no move to stop her. In fact the pair of them had suddenly gone from acrimonious to looking…_relaxed_.

She placed her hand on his face, using an extrasensory skill that allowed her to communicate with the ancient vampire.

Edward gasped in shock, but not because she had dared touch him. And without any telepathic ability of my own, I was able to intuit what had happened immediately.

There is a belief that our distinct powers can flourish, alter, or mutate. My daughter had been born with the ability to project her very core, beliefs, memories and true self by a single touch alone.

Now it seemed she could siphon the exact same information from another too.

I didn't know why I was so flummoxed; hadn't her gift been Edward's turned inside out anyway? Now it appeared she had grown into a full inherency of his talent alongside her own.

Aro, who had the preternatural flair of knowing every event and thought that anyone had ever experienced, also by one single touch, grasped Renesmee's hand. He held it to his face as though it was a precious treasure. They held one another's gaze.

_Renesmee was speaking to him without words!_

And as proof that she had drawn his emotions with an arcane new aptitude, my daughter spoke the words out loud.

'I understand,' she obliged. 'I forgive you.'

Then with that, the façade of his smile cracked. Aro splintered in sorrow. Clearly, it was not manufactured, fabricated or deceitful. Because he closed his eyes in a mixture of torture and relief. But not before a stream of iridescent tears ran down his face.

There are some things you believe the world will keep clandestine and never reveal. I'd counted Big Foot as one, and the most sinister ruler of our species tearful in the living room as another.

Shows how wrong you can be.

Renesmee, still comforting Aro, turned to a very confused vampire gathering.

'The reign of the Volturi has ended,' my daughter announced. 'Aro needs us now.'

The covens, me included, went from looking perplexed to slightly wrathful. Why in God's name would we assist a devil that existed for our demise?

Aro didn't miss the change in atmosphere. He patted Renesmee's hand, let go of her, and stood to face the room.

'I understand – with full comprehension – that coming here is presumptuous. Yet I rejoiced when I received the invite from Carlisle…'

Again, Aro, having been around since the 1300's, rarely missed a shift or nuance in the air. He noted Carlisle's sudden bewilderment.

'I see. I've misjudged the situation. You didn't invite me, did you?'

Carlisle shook his head slowly.

Edward spoke up. 'How did you come to think my father had?'

'I felt it,' Aro explained. 'I was beckoned by a strange pull back to Forks. After Carlisle and I shared so many years together, I assumed he had sensed all that has recently happened to myself and the Volturi, and extended an invitation to Christmas, borne of empathy. As I have not been myself for some time, it did not occur to me to question how this may have come about. But I can only assume this is what I feared; that there are other outside forces at play.'

Jacob, who did not carry the instinctive wariness of vampires when facing the Volturi, was forthright. 'Even if you thought you were invited – which you're _not_ – what did you hope to gain by coming here?'

Renesmee threw him an angry look. 'Be quiet, Jake. That's what Aro is here to explain.'

Aro bowed his head gratefully in her direction.

'Since I am not, as you say, cordially invited, then I must begin first by apologizing for my unexpected presence…' he began. But his voice wavered and he stopped suddenly. I realized, with utter shock, it was because he might break down again. I simply could not believe my eyes. The monster was crumbling. His raw edges were showing, and he was heavy with misery.

It was like watching the Grand Canyon collapse.

I never in a million years imagined I could feel sorry for Aro. And still didn't, exactly. But looking at him closely, and really seeing him, showed me a different picture of the sadistic ruler I knew. He was a shell of himself. Gaunt, drawn, listless. Not just in physical appearance, but mentally haggard too.

'Most importantly though,' he began again. 'I must seek to beg for your forgiveness. We all know the atrocities I'm apologizing for, and I will list each humbly, if you require.'

Jacob gave a snort of disgust. 'You mean by accusing this family of false crimes, and then coming up with every dirty, false excuse to try and slaughter them _anyway_ when you were proven wrong?'

'Yes,' Aro returned Jacob's glare with a neutral gaze. I had to hand it to the ancient vampire, he knew how to wear humility well. The old Aro would have no doubt taken a lethal swipe at such a mouthy and insolent werewolf.

'I'm guilty of all those things,' Aro went on, 'and it seems the universe is repaying me in returning the suffering.'

Carlisle, who owned a compassion that was a borderline superpower, held immediate empathy for his old friend.

'Tell me what's happened to you, Aro?' he asked, taking hold of the vampire's hand.

'I would be most grateful if you would permit me to do just that.'

I glanced at Edward. He was completely calm.

This was not a ploy. Aro was genuinely no threat to us anymore.

Carlisle leaned in to listen.

We all followed suit.

_Under the sweeping cerulean skies of Tuscany, the walls of Volterra stood like a sentinel high on the hill. For centuries, the exquisite architecture of cinnamon stone and renaissance sculpture had always housed both the ancient vampires and sacred traditions of the Volturi. _

_It had also been a torture chamber for bloodshed and death._

_The Volturi had lived that way since their self-appointed rulership somewhere around the years between 1100 and 1300 BC. Their dissociative disrespect of human life, and subsequently, callous misuse in appropriating mortals as food, was balanced by a psychotic justification; the most powerful of vampire covens believed they were entitled, superior and above any ethical practice, because they upheld vampire laws and were great patrons of the arts throughout the ages. _

_Their decree had been rigid, their judgement and punishment swift. Sometimes, their manipulation and dishonourable treachery toward their own species had fallen under the guise of these laws. In short, they used their power to double-cross, cheat and murder other vampires._

_So secure in his long-standing hierarchy, little did Aro know the for the first time in his two thousand year rule, that the worst kind of betrayal was going on under his nose. _

_There was a viper in the nest._

_It had begun with Chelsea, an imperative talent and asset to The Guard. The viper had started on her. Though Chelsea had been created by Aro, and still held fondness for him, being a keystone in an army was a weary business. And the viper in question knew it. With Chelsea's ability to devise and sever emotional ties, she was a crucial upholder in the Volturi's unification. Without her, the stringent foundations and bonding of The Guard would crumble. But the lure and ownership of a private island, and a paradise without responsibility to live alone with her mate Afton, was enough for both of them leave the Volturi. Aro did not even realize he had so blithely let her go, before it dawned on him that Chelsea's skill was the reason why he had. _

_Void of the bind that held the Volturi and their Guard together, the entire functionality and tradition unravelled soon as Chelsea left._

_Nobody knew what the hell they were doing there anymore._

_Just as the viper had foreseen._

_Next to go was Caius and Marcus. _

_Older than Aro, and born with evil in his heart, the icy Caius had an unparallel capacity for hatred and revenge. But with the great power of a vampire dictatorship comes great responsibility, and Caius also possessed a glutinous nature. Minus Chelsea to uphold loyalty and weaving the primary three rulers together, Caius no longer saw reason to adjudicate a castle full of laws and obligation, if not culpability. And it suited him to begin a new dictatorship in a kingdom of his own, high in the Romanian alps. Adopting complete hedonism, he was ecstatic to rule over like-minded vampires; the debaucherous, lecherous and glutenous thrill-seekers, with only sex and feeding as their tradition. It also caused Caius endless, evil glee to take up residence in a nation where he once slaughtered so much of its population. He felt bemusement that an outraged Stefan and Vladimir, having Caius flaunt himself in their domain, bided their time. Baying for his blood – or more correctly, dismemberment. _

_And the only thing holding Marcus in place had also been Chelsea's grasp. Without it, weary, jaded, but released, he disappeared into the world like an intangible wisp. _

_The wives of Aro and Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia, were likewise no longer entrapped by Corin; the powerful Guard member whose numbing psychic skill and use had been to keep the women content in Volterra. Seeing many lifetimes of cruelty for sport and butchery in battle on behalf of their husbands, they, like Marcus, had scattered into the winds of a new and peaceful existence, away from the Volturi's confines._

_The remainder of The Guard had all fled for freedom then._

_And it had all begun with one viper._

_For by then, Jane hated Aro with an inhuman passion. _

_She had never forgiven him for Forks. _

_After almost burning at the stake with her brother, cited as witches in 800 A.D. England, Jane's natural penchant for detestation blazed as bright as her beginnings. Already a child of rejection before Aro had saved and turned Jane, she had envisioned a future where her and Aro would dominate and rule, killing off both the weaker than themselves, and any chance of her ever being helpless again. She had even formulated a plan to remove Sulpicia and rise as Aro's wife. _

_But she had seen with clarity and searing rage that day in Forks, how Aro coveted Bella and Alice as treasured diamonds to add to his jewel-box. And Jane was reduced to being the outcast, the tarnished forsaken one all over again._

_Also, there was only one other thing Jane abhorred as much as rejection. Weakness. Which is what she saw Aro's apparent surrender against the Cullens, covens, and werewolves as. She had come for a massacre, and left instead with a bitter disappointment that bought acid bile to her throat at the very thought. Jane, unknowing of the vision Alice had shown Aro, wasn't privy to the fact that an attack would indeed amount in carnage; with the majority of the Volturi slain in battle. Aro had never shared this alternate future with her, because he foresaw both Jane and her brother, Alec, dead as dismembered dolls on the ice._

_It had taken a decade for Jane's seething and vengeance to bloom. And once it had, she had set upon a domino effect of deconstruction that eradicated the Volturi._

_Aro had no clue why Jane and Alec had not turned their unbridled ability to inflict physical pain on him._

_But he suspected it was because Jane was saving him for something worse._

_And like the others, she and her brother had dissolved into the murk of far and unknown corners. _

_Then, as Aro had walked around the castle of Volterra, where the walls sang of riches and echoed in the ruin of ancient heritage, something far worse than abandonment and the shattering of his empire happened. _

_Phantoms came to haunt him._

_Deep down, everybody is afraid of ghosts. Especially the ones that haunt only your mind._

_Millennials of suffering leaked from some squalid basin in his psyche; suffering he had caused. For the first time since the dark ages, Aro was beset by a conscience so strong, he was left quaking and frightened that the realms of madness may be circling. In the resounding footfalls, while endlessly pacing his empty kingdom, he saw blood painted everywhere; visions of slayed limbs, murdered babies, distorted faces on pyres, and harrowing screams that were determined to stalk his every waking hour. And since he didn't sleep, the hours were long and torturous. Just when Aro thought it might be preferable to give in, slip into the filthy, torrid relief of insanity, a savour came. _

_A calling in the whisper of the winds. From his old friend Carlisle. Just when the darkness threatened to claim him, he had been shown a forgiving light. And Aro thought of Carlisle, of all the Cullen's golden eyes. He suddenly associated them with the sun, and all that could grow in it clean and renewed. Aro pondered how Carlisle and his family blazed with a vitality that seemed made from both exuberance and contentment. How happy their choices made them. _

_And he made a defining decision. _

_Aro may have led hundreds of lifetimes causing destruction he could never take back. But he had thousands more to try and make up for them. _

_After forever, Aro had found his humanity. _

Nobody spoke. What was there to say when millenniums of ancient history were scattered in less than a decade, and your worst fears lost their fuel to ignite?

The wolves had crept forward from the forest line, ears pricked as though they were listening to a story at bedtime. There seemed to be legions of them now, huge fanged and monstrous teddy-bears in a white, brown, black, chestnut and tan palette of earthen tones. Leah was back among them. I felt relief that she wouldn't have returned until she'd got Charlie home safe for me.

Aro stared out the window in the canines direction, but something told me he was looking inward at his own tapestry, and likely didn't see the wolves at all.

My own ears pricked when Carlisle spoke. 'You must stay in Forks with us. You'll be safe here.'

'You've got to be _kidding_!' Kate, Rosalie and Tanya spat in unison.

Carlisle held his hands up in a beseeching gesture. 'With Jane and Alec somewhere out there, sending Aro away will be murder.'

'Then let it be so!' Carmen cried, surprising us all. Normally, her and Eleazar were peacefully sedate. 'Did Aro give_ us_ the same courtesy when he had Jane kill_ our mother_, or when the Guard murdered _our sister_? Poetic justice, I say!'

Emmett was nodding. 'Or we can go all cliché and throw him to the wolves.'

'Enough, please,' Eleazer requested, sounding so much like Carlisle. 'An eye for an eye only makes the whole world go blind,' he moved to wrap his arms around Carmen. 'My love, this is not who we are. We're all still shredded by what Aro has done, but so is_ he _now. How does sending him out there to be killed help? It won't bring our family members back, and it will make us _exactly_ the same thing as he once was; murderers. I know you Carmen, my angel. You can throw him out there now, and feel some level of revenge and gratification. But you are a decent soul – all of my family members are,' he locked pleading, eyes one-by-one, with the Denali coven, 'and you will each eventually feel the sick guilt that you sent a helpless creature to his death, and you'll likewise have to live with it.'

'I can't agree to this,' Garrett snarled. 'I say we take a vote.'

'That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard a vampire say,' Jacob muttered.

Renesmee threw him another filthy look. That she was born empathetic to all creatures, and Jake judgemental to most, wasn't helping the decline their relationship seemed to be slipping into.

'There's no other way,' Kate commanded alongside Garrett.

Carlisle nodded with resignation. 'It's only fair you have a say, I suppose. But I beg you all to think deeply before you vote. Jane is a sadistic and twisted soul. And we will be casting Aro out there to the worst torture imaginable –'

'Wait,' Renesmee interrupted. 'Grandpa, you're not getting through to them. Let me try...'

My daughter began a circle of the room, touching each of the covens faces lightly. Their expressions were varying fluctuations of dismay, sadness, and understanding.

When it was my turn to see her story, she reached out to cup my check and her skin felt like it was made of petals.

The first thing I saw was her despair, devastation if a brutal decision was made, and I also grasped how filled with sorrow she was for Aro. I had only ever once felt a fear and angst similar; when my soul was in agonized torment for the loss of Edward. Whereas I'd had a case of lovesick psychosis, but Aro had been walking a hollow castle alone for an entire year, with the driven devils of black madness riding his back. I didn't want to know his heart. But Renesmee had shown it to me anyway, in great, tragic depth. He was now a creature of desolation. He could not even remember how he craved such cruelty, or how it was him that manipulated it into being. The ancient vampire simply didn't recall his talent for evil.

Burrowed and present within him now was a yearning prayer to flourish as a soul of golden example. Aro wanted, more than anything, to make up for the wrongs he'd committed by any assistance he could offer the world. And he was willing to do so knowing he'd done damage beyond repair, and would rarely receive thanks for the dedication he'd now chose to live by.

Aro was truly willing to live a life of apology, without expecting a speck of forgiveness.

_Dammit!_ I thought to myself. How do you condemn someone to death, when who they are no longer exists?

Emmett thought a while before he sighed. 'I'm sorry sweetheart,' he told Renesmee. 'All the new good cant make up for the past bad. My answer is no. We send him away to fend for himself.'

'But he has nowhere to go, Uncle Emmett. We're literally his only shelter, his haven.'

Emmett couldn't look at her, but didn't change his mind.

Rosalie was torn to pieces. She would normally die before denying her niece anything. But in this circumstance, along with the decision in her heart and partnership with Emmett, she shook her head slowly at Renesmee.

'I can't, beautiful little bird, I just can't.'

Carlisle stood, his hand on Aro's shoulder. Meanwhile, the only vampire in the room with scarlet eyes stared at the floor in sad mortification; the position of the accused for the first time ever, instead of the jury.

'When I first met Aro, I saw a thread of that same being he now vows to become. I had no gifts that could assist the Volturi; I had nothing to offer but a passion to help all beings and a love of the arts. But Aro held a respect for those who were simply_ passionate, _and we spent many centuries in great discussion and companionship. My vote is he stays so we can protect him from Jane.'

'I second that,' Eleazer said.

So did Esme with a positive nod.

'I disagree,' Carmen disputed, still chained to her anger.

'I do too,' Tanya burned.

'It's a no from me,' Kate joined their vote.

Garrett shrugged. 'Do I even have to say it out loud?' he smirked, grabbing Kate's hand.

'I vote Aro stays here,' Nahuel stated, standing supportively beside Renesmee.

'I vote the same,' Huilen stated. 'Regardless of the feeding nature of our species, we have never practised deliberate cruelty.'

Alice and Jasper, who shared the same merciful nature, nodded in agreement that Aro remain here. Alice was staring at intently at the ancient vampire.

'I see many acts of kindness in Aro's future. I also see him with golden eyes,' she told the room.

Renesmee reached over to hug her gratefully. The covens knew where her decision lay.

The majority of votes were in.

Everyone looked at Edward.

'You once came to kill my daughter,' he softly said. 'And now she's the one saving your life. If I couldn't see the visions in Alice's mind, and couldn't read for myself that you'd genuinely changed, I'd condemn you to death without a second thought. In fact, I'd do it myself. So don't mistake my saving vote as friendship; this is me being the best version of myself for my family.'

'That leaves the last vote to Bella,' Carlisle announced.

'What does it matter?' I asked. 'The vote is six to nine anyway. Aro wins.'

Jacob stood up angrily. 'What about me? I should get a vote. All the wolves should.'

'No Jake,' Renesmee looked at him flatly. 'You're not even the same kind as us. This has nothing to do with you.'

It was the coldest I'd ever heard her speak toward Jacob. It made me realize something I'd never thought about and taken for granted; Renesmee had never _actually_ imprinted on Jake, only him toward her. While he was helplessly bound to my daughter, she had no confines to her emotional freedom. It had always simply been a given that Jacob would be her mate.

Now I wasn't so sure.

Renesmee was still looking at him icily, while he stared back impaled by stunned pain.

Carlisle seemed just as surprised. 'Renesmee, Jacob has been part of this family for ten years now, of course he has a vote.'

'Great,' Jacob glowered. 'I vote we find Jane ourselves and hand him over.'

Renesmee walked out of the room.

Jake took a deep breath to make it not hurt so much. 'And with the other wolves' votes – '

'No, Jacob,' Edward cut in. 'This falls under laws within our own species. Carlisle gave you a courtesy vote, which still sits at nine against seven. And with the decision favouring Aro, he comes under the protection of our family. Renesmee has cemented there is no threat with him staying here. The treaty between us and the wolf-packs remain intact.'

Jake was fuming. He glared at me, his oldest friend here. 'Are you going to let this happen? Aro was prepared to kill your entire family, not to mention your husband not once, but_ twice_. I know how highly you value loyalty Bella, and this _bloodsucker_ has none! Nor do you owe _him_ any!'

I put my hands to my temples and rubbed. 'It would help if you stopped calling a room full of vampires 'bloodsuckers',' I snapped. I hated being in this position. I didn't want to protect my natural sworn enemy. But both Edward's own example and his opinion of my soul had me gripping hard at my fading humanity. He had once quoted Shakespeare, and said the poet must have had me in mind when he said, '_They that have power to hurt and will do none_.'

That was a long time ago.

The primitive disassociation that spawned stronger from my vampire soul each passing year had no problem in maiming or dismissing Aro's life. And as I mulled this over, another thought attempted to surface, but faded before I could reach for it, like a sinking stone in an obsidian river. I would reach within the torrent of my brain and try to fish it out later. Right now, there's was more important waiting than eluding thoughts.

My vote didn't really matter, it was my opinion they wanted to hear.

I looked over at Alice. 'If he stays with us, what's to stop Jane coming for Aro here? Are we risking ourselves for him?'

But Alice shook her head. 'I can't see Jane at all anymore – she's slipped into another of my vision holes. _But _I can still feel a wisp of her lingering fear. No way would she and Alec approach us. She's terrified of Bella, and what we'll do to her with Bella's shield in place. Without her power to inflict pain against us, she and Alec are not only harmless, but weak.'

I nodded. 'Fine. He can stay.'

There. I'd shown the benevolence and heart Edward asked for. Now my husband could practice keeping quiet about my lack of emotional display for another decade.

Jacob swivelled his head my way in appalled disgust. 'I didn't know you were capable of that much stupidity. It's a whole new level for you.'

I turned on him, irritation over the whole scene burgeoning at a rapid speed. 'Put a leash on it, Jake. And get your kennel under control,' I scathed, motioning toward the pack of werewolves scattered across the yard and balcony.

He swept out without another word or glance, the wolf-pack snapping to attention and following suit as they stalked toward the forest, then merged into the coming night.

Aro was smiling a genuine smile for the first time since he'd arrived. It was full of soft, but glowing admiration, aimed my way.

'What a marvellous and prodigious new Bella! How magnificent immortality has been in enhancing you! Did you know, our venom has the peculiar and eventual magic of erasing all our flaws? The ability to stop any former awkwardness, insecurity, and incoordination?'

I looked at him dryly. 'And did you know, if you pull a vampire's head off their shoulders, it stops them being an asshole?'


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Nine

Since Renesmee actually slept, I had to wait until morning to speak with her.

'Why are you pacing?' Edward wondered, following me with a smirk.

'I'm not pacing.' Or was I, and unaware of it?

Edward's smirk turned into an adoring grin. 'My beautiful Bella, you always pace when something's on your mind. And you promised to share, remember?'

I nodded and followed him to sit on the veranda.

Outside was like Disneyland for romance; the winter sunshine polished an azure horizon, highlighting gossamer white clouds and the endless emerald woodland. All the vampire couples had gone for separate, loving strolls at dawn; I could draw their scents from all over pinnacles in the forest.

Reclining on a bench-seat, Edward took my hand. I was arrested by the sheer beauty of our fingers intertwined. Smooth and white, they gleamed together with opal depths, like a painting created by the god of luminescence.

'Now tell me what's troubling you, Mrs Cullen?' he grinned.

'You mean other than the former leader of the Volturi rooming with us?' I smiled back. 'Nothing, really. Why do you always assume I'm troubled?'

'Because you make it a hobby,' he suddenly laughed. 'You can't help yourself.'

'That's not strictly true. I just thrive on ongoing concerns for the happiness of others. Don't confuse the two.' I kissed his nose.

Edward responded by winding his hands through my hair and kissing my neck. 'I think we should go to the cabin for the rest of the day,' he husked in my ear.

Despite my stomach turning into molten desire, I had to shake my head.

'I've got to speak with Renesmee…' I clarified.

'About what?'

'Jacob. Nahuel. I want to talk to her about what's going on with both of them.'

Edward shrugged, unconcerned. 'She's a growing young woman, I think she can figure it out for herself. Maybe she's realizing how dramatic and hard-headed Jake can be. Would it be so bad if she chose a relationship with her own kind?'

I looked at him curiously. 'When did we start becoming prejudice in favouring our own kind? It doesn't matter what species she chooses Edward, as long as it's a partner who makes her_ happy_.'

My husband, who'd never been overly fond of Jacob, shrugged again. 'I just think she can work that out for herself, without her mother interfering.'

'It's my job to interfere. And it's your job to go away while I talk to our daughter,' I squeezed him tight before giving him a little shove as I heard Renesmee surface in the kitchen.

'Morning, my gorgeous first-born,' I greeted. True words. Even sleep-glazed and hair mussed, she was still an amazing-looking creature.

'Morning mom. Why are you lurking in the kitchen?'

I rolled my eyes. 'What is it with you and your father judging my movements? He says I'm pacing. You say I'm lurking…'

'Well, if it walks and talks like a duck… Anyway, what's up?'

'Well, I'm glad you brought up talking. Even though you were about to compare me to a duck. Wait, are you drinking _coffee_?'

She nodded. 'Nahuel brought me some from South America.'

I sighed. 'Okay, no beating around the bush. What's going on with you and Jacob? And with you and Nahuel?'

She shuffled over to the kitchen table with her coffee, sat down and considered my question.

'I don't know.'

'Try and do better,' I pressed.

She thought some more. 'Okay. I'll start with a question of my own. How did you know dad was The One?'

I, on the other hand, didn't have to think.

'Kismet.'

'Come again?'

'Destiny,' I clarified. 'Edward didn't find a soulmate in a hundred years, and I didn't give anyone else a second look as a human. That's because we were born to meet at an exact moment in time, and there was almost a divinity that brought us together. A natural order. Fish will never grow antlers, and deer will never walk the ocean floor. And there was never another option for the way mine and your father's future was meant to grow. It was preordained as a cosmic certainty. Our souls were only half before we met. Then in finding each other, our souls were fused and fulfilled to become one.'

Renesmee pondered. 'Maybe you two were a rarity? Or lucky?'

I shook my head. 'There may be different degrees when you find the right person – I was only ever going to live a shadow of my life without Edward in it – but when you find your 'One', your soul will tell you. It'll be there like an instinctive knowledge from a higher place.'

'See…' she said, 'I _thought_ I felt that way about Jacob.'

'And now?' I prompted.

She didn't say anything. So I tried another track.

'Is this anything to do with Nahuel?'

Renesmee's eyes widened. Then she began to laugh. 'You mean_ romantically_? God, no! He's like an older brother. He teaches me things; knowledge and advice on our hybrid ways. And his stories fascinate me, but that's all there is too it. There isn't anyone coming between Jacob and I except _me_.'

'How so?'

'Well, he imprinted on me, right? It was easy for him; he already knew the instinctive feeling you're talking about. But for me, it wasn't an emotional decision, it was a _given_. So sometimes, lately, I worry if I'll ever discover who I'd be without him. Maybe his influence has stopped me learning who I_ really_ am.'

I see, I thought to myself. A spot of seeking self-discovery. Finding out who you are is always a good thing - provided you don't go searching for too long. Because usually, if you were prepared to take a frighteningly deep gaze, the answers were already looking you in the face from inside. And it could be a scary view.

'Renesmee, you're beautiful both physically and within. You have an amazing capacity for empathy. You have an incredible way of thinking that allows you to have intense, complicated thoughts, without the angst that normally goes with it. Your sense of humour is vivacious as much as it is subtle. Your anger is always infused with calm rationale. And you were born with the absence of judgement – except for right now. All of those things you possess, all the personality foundations you've built, were completely created by you. You've always made choices that enhance your personality and benefit others. Nobody did that for you, and nobody swayed you into being anyone other than exactly who you are.'

'But what if Jake did without you _or_ me knowing? What if he's moulded me to some extent? He's got some bad tendencies, in case you haven't noticed. And the 'bloodsucker' insult he's frequently using is really pissing me off.'

Right. Time for some tough love.

'Jake can be dramatic, quick-tempered, and a tad manipulative. But didn't I just say you were so beautifully, uniquely formed by your own hand? And you know why that is? Because you're stubborn. Nobody can dictate your personality because you are _absolutely bull-headed_. Which sometimes amounts to you disbelieving that anyone else's opinion matters, if yours is the more humane or ethical one. You have a slight saviour complex. You don't take notice of others when you're in a day-dream mood. And you're capable of some truly terrifying frostiness.'

'_Gee_, thanks a lot, mom,' she glowered.

'You're welcome. It's good to have balance and offset. If you were completely good and perfect, you'd been boring as hell, so your misgivings make you interesting. But I want you think about something very carefully. I'm impartial to who you want to love; it's _your_ choice and I'm all for whoever makes you happiest. But I don't believe that Jacob has impacted on your personal growth or shaped you in any way you didn't _want_ to be moulded. You're far from a plasticine person. I also think it's great to spend some time on your own and figure things out – everybody needs to at some stage. But Jacob's imprinting is something sacred, and actually means the opposite of manipulating you in any way. The whole law of imprinting is to assist, guard and love – despite all. So in actual fact, Jacob has done nothing but walk alongside you throughout every step. He's never been a dictator, but a teacher. He's shown you patience, support and encouragement in all of your phases, and loved you when you've been unlovable.'

Renesmee's forehead was creased while she listened, her eyes shimmered with tears as she took in my words.

'So, if your only problem – my darling daughter – is that you've had guidance when you wanted to think for yourself, assistance in solving problems, even if you wanted to untangle them alone, and a complete lack of loneliness your entire life, then I want you to remember this; there are people who would_ pay_ to have one of your bad days. I'm not telling you who to love. But I really want you to consider this fact; if it turns out to be Jacob, over time, you'll grow so used to each other that you'll look back on _now_ as your most magical times together. And you might very well be wasting them by _creating_ problems. So go on holiday alone. Or take a break from seeing him. Do whatever you need to do to figure it out, but do it soon. Because the one thing you're forgetting is every moment we spend with the one's we love should be treasured. And Jacob is not immortal, like you are. One day, you won't have the choice in saying goodbye.'

Renesmee's eyes were stricken, her face frozen in dawning realization. 'I never thought…' her voice trembled.

'I know, honey. But you still have a long, long time left with him. And if he's the one, make it count. There are so many who will _never_ in their lifetime be able to say they were as loved as you are by Jake.'

She threw her arms around me and gripped me tight.

'Mom?' she murmured against my shoulder.

'Yep?'

'You're my best friend.'

I smiled to myself, feeling a soft but flaring rush of love. 'Don't let Rosalie hear you say that.'

She gave me a last squeeze and grinned, and I was relieved to see her smile widen further as Jacob, Leah, Astor, Seth and Candace manifested from the forest fringes.

'Good morning,' I greeted. 'What are you kids up to today?'

Seth giggled. 'I can't believe you're still calling me a kid, Bella. You're nineteen. I'm twenty-five. You should be respecting your elders.'

'Actually, I'm twenty-nine if you're going to get technical. Old enough to spank your ass in front of Candance.'

'Kinky momma,' Candance giggled.

'I've been called worse,' I grinned. 'What do you all have planned this morning?'

'We were thinking of going fishing,' Jacob said, gazing at Renesmee with question in his eyes. 'We stopped by to see if anyone wanted to come with us?'

Leah caught my eye and gave me an imperceivable nod that everyone else missed, motioning she wanted to see me alone.

'Well, the rest of our family are scattered around various part of the forest exploring, so I doubt they'll be back anytime soon.' I shared. 'And I have some errands to run, so it's a no from me. What about you, Renesmee? Keen to go fishing with the other kids?'

They all rolled their eyes at me. 'I'll just get out of these pyjamas and throw some shorts on.' And she also threw a mega-watt beam in Jacob's direction. He couldn't help the extra-wide grin that spread across his face.

'I was going to go check on Charlie, after yesterday's pandemonium. I'll catch up with you guys by the river later,' Leah said, earning a slight eyebrow raise from Astor. 'Did you want to come with me, Bella?' she asked.

'Perfect, that was part of my agenda,' I said, jumping down from the balcony to join her.

As we began strolling toward my car, I looked back at the wolf-pack and smirked over my shoulder. 'Why don't you ask Aro to come and cast a few lines with you? He's inside, spending the morning alone. I'm sure he'd love to join you.'

'Thanks for the idea, Bella,' Jake smirked back. 'But I'd rather put out a campfire with my own face.'

'We're not really going to see Charlie, are we?' I asked Leah as we drove into Forks.

'Not yet. Though it's probably a good idea to put him on the list. I got him home safely yesterday, but he was pretty shocked and agitated. Your dad had no idea was he was so suddenly ejected from your home, and I didn't have an explanation to give him.'

'I know. That's why I haven been over yet. I can't think of what to say. I haven't thought of an excuse yet. It didn't help the situation when Alice started screaming about getting the humans out of the house...'

Leah shrugged unperturbed, and I realized just how much I'd started to like her. The wolf-girl was fast becoming a good friend, and there was something appealing about her unfazed demeaner.

'Why not just be honest?' she rationalized. 'If the Volturi have ended, who can stop you sharing the truth of what you are with Charlie?'

The implications of what she said hit me like I'd been punched in the stomach with jagged glass. The most harrowing realization seized my mind with sickening force.

Yes, the Volturi had been malign, duplicitous, vengeful sadists.

They had also governed the vampire world.

Without them, who would stop vast killing sprees of humans, unconquerable immortal armies being made, the flaunting of our kind worldwide? Twisted thoughts of dark days and dire chaos loomed in my all-too-possible imagination.

All I could pray for was that news of the Volturi's demise had not yet filtered throughout the vampire realms, before I had the chance to make Carlisle aware of the potentially planet-destroying factor. I couldn't believe nobody had thought of it yesterday. And now, as Leah pointed out, there was no reason to hide the truth from Charlie any longer.

But how did you tell your dad you were an undead blood-drinker?

'Did you hear what I said?' Leah's voice pierced my personal horror.

'No.'

'I was saying, we_ can't_ leave it any longer. He hit her with a backhand in front of their children last night, as soon as his folks left. What kind of monster beats their wife on _Christmas_? It's only going to get worse for Angela. Wade is going to go too far and kill her; I can feel it in my bones.'

I collected myself and compartmentalized from thoughts of vampire world domination.

'Okay, just give me a minute,' I rubbed my temples for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. 'I was going to talk to Charlie first about what level of scum Wade is. That was going to help me decide the next move… But I can't face my dad right now…'

Leah looked at me like there was a village missing an idiot, and she'd appeared here driving a Jeep. 'You _really _need an index of Wade's sadistic shortcomings? I'll share them for you; he's beating his defenceless family, whom he enjoys tormenting with relentless fear. He's bought home more than one disease and passed it on to Angela, right after he's forced her against her will. Every bit of evidence points at him murdering a girl that tried to come to Angela's defence; and who knows if Karen Spelling is the first? That pig could have bodies buried all over the Olympic Peninsula, Bella! And even if he doesn't, he's got a taste for murder now. I've seen him hunt. He purposely tortures animals slowly before he ends their life. So why are you hesitating? Wade is a bully, rapist and killer.'

I thought hard. 'But are we being presumptuous, judging him by our own moral compass? What if Angela still loves him?' I considered, with the ethical ingrain of Carlisle rubbing off on me.'

'Yeah _right_,' Leah snorted sarcastically from the passenger seat. 'No reason to judge him. I'm sure he has a_ real_ gentlemanly side; I'll bet he even takes the dishes out of the sink before he pisses in it.'

'Okay, I get your point.'

'Besides, she doesn't love him,' Leah added.

'How do you know?'

'I've heard her praying out loud, hundreds of times,' she shrugged.

'And what does she say?'

Leah turned to face me with a grim expression.

'Please God, kill him.'

Leah stood directly at the back door of Angela and Wade's house, hemmed by woodland and overhanging boughs. In her canine form, she let out a long, haunting howl that resonated through the dilapidated home.

As she predicted, Wade came stumbling out the back door within moments, shotgun in hand. He'd been endeavouring to hunt down wolves for eons. Both hungover and exhilarated, he'd never heard one cry out so close to the house. He was convinced this was his chance.

Moving carelessly into the fathoms of the forest, entangling himself in both the foliage and loss of direction, he followed the snapping and rustle of branches. Which were created by me as I led him into remote density.

Leah had bounded away. Far enough that she would not witness what I did. Close enough so it would be masked from Alice. What Leah couldn't see, the wolf-pack couldn't either. Leah swore she'd mastered keeping her important thoughts guarded from pack telepathy; it was a must, she said, to stop her romantic nights with Astor being played out for all the pack to review.

I hoped this was true as I stopped in a small clearing, far from Wade's home and in a puzzle of thicket.

I didn't have long to wait.

His first look was surprise as he emerged; to see me standing alone in the woods wearing a skin tight black sweater, leggings moulded to my body, and white faux fur coat. Then his lips curled in a sordid grin, slimed with sleaze.

'Well, hello there, gorgeous. Say, haven't I seen you in Playboy magazine? Or maybe it was just in my dreams…'

I assumed this was meant as a compliment of some sort. If I was still capable of retching, I most certainly would have.

'You'd be more accurate if you'd seen me in your nightmares,' I smiled.

'Is that so?' he leered.

'Wade, I'm even more of a nightmare than your genetics and pay-grade.'

His obscene, fetid expression lost its grin as immediate outrage surfaced.

'_What_ did you say to me?' he was all sudden menace. Clearly, Wade was confident the intimidating tone worked on all females. He even took a threatening step toward me for good measure.

'Not as much as I'd like, so far. But I'm happy to share my thoughts. I think you're a physically repellent, intellectually handicapped, and ethically crippled bully. I can't decide if the MeToo movement, or the word douche is more dedicated to you. Probably both. And lucky for humankind, I'm here to teach you some manners,' I gave an even wider smile as his face turned a tomato shade.

_'__You_ don't get to speak to me like that, friggen _troll_!' he roared.

'Actually, I do. If you come a little closer, you can hear me say it again.'

Wade's face, with that becoming shade of crimson, suddenly illuminated, turning it a more flame-red tone. And with sleep-encrusted eyes and white spittle foaming at his lips, I didn't bother to supress a revolted shudder as he glared at me.

Oh, Angela. What were you thinking, marrying this lewd, despicable misogynist?

'Bella Swan!' he clicked his fingers in recognition. 'I remember you from high school. You were an uppity bitch then, and you still are. You always had a snotty tramp's attitude, I knew you wouldn't change.'

His eyes narrowed as he said the words, realizing how partly true they were.

'In fact, why haven't you changed? _At all_? You freak _witch_.'

Okay. Enough was enough. I didn't come here to start a name-calling competition.

'It's better if I just get this over with,' I said to myself out loud.

But I couldn't believe it when he raised the shot-gun. He must still be drunk. Or, I realized too late, the woman-hating murderer we thought him to be.

'If that gun moves one more inch, you'll live the rest of your life without a hand to hold it,' I said quietly, with icy promise.

'That a fact?' the pig sneered.

My tone became a glacial whisper. 'I know its your thing to torture defenceless women, Wade, and occasionally murder them in the woods. And I've made it _my_ thing to remove at least one of your limbs. But before I do, I'm curious; where did you hide Karen Spelling's body?'

I let that sink in.

I'd expected shock. I'd expected guilt. I'd even expected panic.

I had _not_ expected to get shot in the stomach.

Dammit! This vile bastard really was a psychotic murderer.

'Right where I'm gonna bury yours,' he smirked, moving toward me as I went down.

The pain was flamboyant and scorching. It was much like the fracturing hell I assumed Jane would have caused me, had she had the chance. I writhed on the ground, just as Edward did when Jane had struck him. It felt as though somebody had stabbed my stomach with a blade made of flames. I could actually _hear_ my skin sizzle. But when I looked down and ripped my sweater open to search for injury, there was little there but a starfish of woven cracks. Like tiny earthquake rivulets spread across my abdomen. Yet even as my eyes scanned frantically for damage, the fissures had already began receding. Wade hadn't even made his way all the way over to where I lay before I were fully healed.

'_Bella!_' I heard Leah scream. 'Are you okay?_ Bella? Answer me!_'

I couldn't yet reply without giving myself away. Wade, enjoying his game of Stalk the Prey, had gone to take another step toward me. Before his foot even touched the ground, I'd moved with the speed of a burning zephyr. And stopped to stand silently behind him.

'Couldn't be better,' I hissed, knowing Leah's acute hearing would home in on my words.

Wade turned slowly in bafflement, a confusion that turned quickly to stupefied terror as I snatched my hand around his throat.

I squeezed and lifted.

Veins pulsated like sinuous worms under his bloated face. Bile drooled from his slack mouth and his dangling feet kicked helplessly. My eyes burned into his. I was an inferno vortex of rage.

I finally understood the vampire frenzy Edward described.

I was about to kill my first human.

My other hand raised in an arc.

And as I poised to strike, a banshee wail rang out through the woods. It consumed the sound of Wade's cowardly bleating. The ear-splintering shriek came roaring up the forest-floor, the ground vibrating all the way to the treetops, as though the woodland was quaking. Then, in a motion even _my_ eyes could barely keep up with, a flash of brown fur tore into the clearing. Twice my height and just as enraged, the Sasquatch stood, yellow eyes ignited. It moved toward us in a violent barrage. And like a light-fingered thief, it simply snatched Wade from my hand and gripped him by both arms, so Angela's bully was face-to-face with the monster, four feet from the ground.

The Sasquatch looked in my eyes, and I could have sworn I saw hopeful comradery there. As if were _asking for acceptance_.

It said something to me that sounded like 'Esan Eve Been.'

But all my thought process was stolen away as the monster turned back to Wade, now keening and sobbing, and wrenched out his throat with not two, but _four_ razor fangs. There was only the finest spray of blood as the Sasquatch took flight devouring its victim and spirited away into the undergrowth.

The woods stood silent again, a mist of blood the only proof they were ever there. That slaughter had just taken place.

My head shot around and an involuntarily growl rose from my core at the sound of another rustling in the thicket.

'Hey, _settle_,' Leah appeared, her hands held up in a surrendering gesture. 'It's just me.'

Again, if I could still retch, I most certainly would have.

She took in my ripped apart sweater, sniffed at the filmy dewdrops of blood, and gazed at me with bewildered eyes.

'What in the _hell_ happened?'

Focus sharpening, wits returning, I thought how there was no way she'd hide the shock or knowledge of a slaughtering big-foot from the pack.

'Better you don't know,' I conceived. 'Let's get back to the house.'

I felt unguarded in the woods. And viciously alert at the same time. The combined feeling of fragility and ferocity had me uncomfortably shaken.

And as I strode to the car, senses twanging like a spiderweb in the wind, clarity unfolded in my mind.

'Esan Eve Been.'

Indecipherable words spoken from a mouth overloaded with incisors, a voice-box meant only for sounds and not speech. Yellow eyes penetrating mine. Beseeching me to understand. Because the beast had comprehended something I only just realized. I had only come here to maul Wade. I wouldn't have been able to go through with killing him.

'Esan Eve Been.'

No. Not beseeching. _Bowing_. _Asking_ for the obligation. Those saffron orbs begging for the burden of murder, in order to take the duty from me.

'Esan Eve Been.'

_He's An Evil Being_.

The Sasquatch had appeared as my personal assassin.

Urging Leah to act normal as possible, she went to join the others down the river fishing. Edward had gone along with them, in order to spend time with his daughter, and Garret, Kate and Tanya had ventured there too. The trio were taken and fascinated with Seth and Candance, thinking them adorable as dolls. They were thrilled to hear stories of werewolf folklore that none of the wolves should really be sharing. Billy Black would have paddled Jacob's ass.

Nahuel and Huilen had gone far south to feed. Emmett and Rosalie were exploring the majestic mountain peaks, and Alice and Jasper had crossed the Canadian border to get away for a night.

Wish I'd had an invite.

Carmen was inside uncovering the Cullen's extensive library, loathe to be near Aro, who sat on the back balcony with Carlisle, Esme and Eleazar.

Esme stood as I appeared on the veranda.

'Bella, are you alright? I've been worried.'

'I just needed some alone time,' I smiled at her and simultaneously shot a glare at Aro.

The old vampire also stood. 'I wonder, dear Bella, if you would accompany me on a short walk?'

'Said the spider to the fly,' I sneered.

Carlisle sighed at my brattish behaviour. He did it so well for someone who didn't actually breathe. 'Bella, Aro is trying…'

'_Extremely_ trying,' I agreed with sarcasm. They all looked at me with reproving eyes, like a child who'd hidden Lego in the casserole and wouldn't admit it.

'Oh, what the hell. Fine, after you,' I threw my hands up and stomped down the stairs.

Aro glided beside me. There was a small spring on an incline that cusped our yard. It bubbled in a labyrinth through the spruce and towering cedar and emptied into a roaring river. I had an childish, insane urge to push Aro in.

'Well?' I leaned against a tree instead and faced him. 'What do you want?'

Regardless of his new humanity, his smile still appeared as one of mirth. Old habits die hard, I supposed. Especially if they'd taken two thousand years to form.

'I'm glad you asked. I'm simply curious. The others are in varying stages of forgiveness, suspicion, deliberation, nervousness or blatantly ignoring me – which of course I deserve. You seem to be the only member of all the covens prepared for direct conflict; another justified reaction, of course. But I wonder how you came to be so brave. I'm hoping it's because you no longer fear me?'

I stared at him with scorn. 'Let's just say my anger outweighs any leftover dread.'

He clapped his hands. 'You really are a _marvel_. And going from strength to strength.'

'And_ you_ better not snack on any of the locals. Carlisle and my family will turf you out of here faster than you can say "stake through the heart".'

Now he laughed buoyantly. 'And such a comedienne! Carlisle said you were brave and witty. But I wonder; is our history the only reason you dislike me? Or is it something more personal?'

'Well Aro, I generally have a hard time with deliberate genocide. But I'm also pretty irate about what might happen next, with the Volturi gone and all.'

He's smile turned to a frown. 'What are your concerns?'

'Seriously? You haven't thought about the repercussions? While you ignorantly allowed Jane to blow your house done, you not only let a dedicated lunatic on the loose, but lost all control over the vampire world. Who will keep our secret safe now? _Nobody!_ Newborns could be made everyday without rules to govern them. New vampire armies and mass-murderers. Humans everywhere are in danger, all thanks to you. So forgive me for being a little annoyed. Wait, what the hell are you _smiling_ at?'

'Wonderful, incredible Bella. You have no cause to fret. Alice and I had an enlightening talk this morning. It will all unfold perfectly. There is nothing to worry about. The future is in motion. A new prophecy is at hand.'

'Could you be any more ambiguous? And get your hand_ off_ my shoulder. Do not _touch_ me, Aro.'

'I apologize,' he bowed with sincerity. 'Permit me to change the subject?'

'You have about twenty more seconds before I get bored. So make it quick.'

'Do you practice your shield often?' he enquired.

'Enough. Why would it be any of your business?'

'We both have gifts that extend from our mind. Yours though, I believe is susceptible to Alice, yes? And therefore to Edward by secondary knowledge. If Alice can see what you're up to, so can your husband.'

Another childish urge beset me, this time to pretend yawning. 'Is there a point here?'

'Tell me, do you still daydream?'

I didn't bother to reply, just kept on with a bored, steely stare.

'The mind is a fantastically complex thing,' he went on, despite my rudeness. 'Do you know, if you think something for long enough, the mind perceives it to be the truth? Humans cure themselves of cancer by this envisioning power. Others believe they are victims of their upbringing, and therefore stay whining and bitter forever, thinking there's no other way. But there is, because most make the mistake of thinking their brain tells them what to do. Yet in actual fact, we so easily forget we're in charge of it, and can dictate a new story. One that becomes gospel in our subconscious.'

'Okay, I'm leaving now.'

Aro suddenly beamed, a smile full of hidden joy. 'All you need to do, Bellissima, is practice envisioning future scenarios over and over. Wear them in your mind like a cloak. A false, future memory, if you will. That way, you wont need wolves. Because Alice won't see a single thing next time you go into the woods to murder a wife-beater.'


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Ten (Part A)

I faced him with condemned panic flourishing through my veins. It was one thing that I'd practically set a man up to die. But another for my already growing guilt to be revealed. My stomach frothed with trepidation. Edward would never look at me the same again. Nor would Alice, Renesmee and Carlisle. In fact, none of my family would have the capacity to hold me in their thoughts without the stigma of a killer staining their vision.

But I_ hadn't_ killed Wade.

Or had I?

Standing there with him imprisoned in my grip, holding him dangling in the air for a monster to come and pluck away, was as good as offering him on an alter to sacrificial gods.

Aro, with his ancient gaze, knew what I were thinking without having to touch my skin. My transparent face had always broadcasted a litany of my more powerful emotions. And though I'd mostly reigned control over that trait, I still failed miserably in times of upheaval. I'd basically displayed the kindle version of my mind for him in facial script.

He responded by laughing.

I counteracted with scorn. 'I _knew_ you had an agenda. What are your true intentions, Aro? Divide and conquer? Are you prepping to collect dirt on each of us to turn my family against one another?'

Strangely, Aro abruptly stopped laughing and his mouth fell open in shock. Something I'd never seen before.

'Well?' I went on savagely. 'You _yourself_ just explained how to mask my actions with false memories. Is that what you've done to confuse Alice's visions and Edward's telepathy? And most of all, if the Volturi or Chelsea really aren't involved, _then_ _how did you see through my shield?_'

Aro's eyes widened along with his gape. In them reflected deep scarlet pools of what appeared as shame. He held his hand up in a gesture that beseeched understanding.

'Forgive me Bella. I've led you to misinterpret me. I have no intention of sharing your recent episode with anyone else. And if your morning were to come out for any reason other than by my lips, I would vow on your behalf that a beast was the culprit of Wade's much deserved murder.' His eyes went on imploring me as he explained further.

'I were able to see the events because_ you_, in a no doubt distracted state, had unthinkingly let your shield slip. It is a powerful force you possess Bella, but not infallible without complete focus. And when a very near future comes for us all, your ability can't be found lacking. You _cannot_ allow your shield to falter at any time. I profess to you as the most honest I have ever been; I am here_ alone_, and no longer stand with the Volturi.'

I glared at him disbelievingly. He returned the look with a long, kindly gaze. 'I laughed only because of how contrary you've believed my motives to be. You see, my dear Bella, it is not only to seek refuge from Jane that I came to be here, but much more so for_ you_.'

My glare turned into narrowed suspicion.

'Why would you come here for me?'

'To stand by your side, safeguard your longevity, and impart experience in psychic ability to ensure that your shield doesn't slip again. The torch has been passed, and a prophecy has been set in motion.'

'Is it a hobby of yours to speak in riddles? You should take up patchwork quilting, it's much less annoying.'

That benign smile stayed fixed. 'All will be revealed in due time.' He cocked his head to the side and listened to something I didn't immediately hear. 'Perhaps some of it right now.'

A second later, I heard a stirring in the undergrowth that Aro had noted before me. Obviously a few thousand years proved greater vampire detection skills than a decade did. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have Aro on side.

Leah appeared before us in the clearing as the rustling culprit. She leaned her hand against a tree, catching her breath before she could get her words out. Clearly she had sprinted here in a hurry.

'Jacob…' she panted. 'He needs to see you _this second_…'

Oh god no. Please no. How had he found out? Had Leah's ability to block secrets from pack mentality been a delusion? Jacob would be irate, thinking that Leah and I had lured a man onto Quileute land for brutal intent. Not to kill, exactly, but certainly to leave a scar or two. Regardless that the individual in question was a violent sadist, Jacob would go mental that we used our combined powers as a sneaky cover.

The same churning alarm at being found out rose in me again. Until I caught Aro aim a slow shake of his head and reassuring smile my way. He had his hand on Leah's shoulder.

'I believe we'll find Jacob at the cliffs of LaPush.' Aro claimed. 'I see I've likewise been invited. I'll gratefully accept. Allow me to escort you ladies.' He set off down a bush path.

Leah looked at me with a bafflement I found comical. 'Does he always resemble a creepy Dickens novel?'

'Without fail.'

We followed him into yet another mystery.

The overcast sky veiled most the sun's effort, but couldn't stop platinum beams of light from piercing the clouds. They shone down in fingers along the ocean surface, turning it into a dazzling blanket of silver diamonds.

A roaring summit of waves billowed forth, pounding the isolated coastline. High on the cliffs above, Jacob, Renesmee, Astor, Seth and Candance gathered in a line, their hair caught in the snarl of a torrent as they focused beneath.

As the three of us approached, I saw clearly their faces were frozen, and not by the winter gale. The wore the dazed, chilled masks of those staring at a proverbial and portentous ghost.

Yet the thing they stared at was no apparition.

I found my own eyes did a strange awry dance, darting to lock on the spectacle below, then back to fix on the gaze of the others, seeking confirmation that I saw what I did.

There were five of them.

Mythological, surreal, bewitchingly beautiful as their legend.

'Am I actually seeing this?' I said to nobody in particular.

Jake answered from within a daze. 'They appeared late this morning. We heard their song over the wind…like a whale's opera…'

My gaze was pulled back to the foaming swell. All five stared back.

Their eyes were almost twice the size of a human, and elongated upward in a tilt. The colour of diluted, pale gold, they miraged into shards of opal translucence when filaments of light reflected from them. Like the altering rainbow of our own skin.

Their hair seemed an endless cascade of gilt, an agate waterfall that sheathed their torso then fanned into a nimbus in the waves around them. Their shoulders, chest and abdomen, though human-shaped, shone pale ivory with a green tinge. But that was where the mortal similarity ended. Where there should have been a layer of flesh over jutting pelvic bones, a latticework of peacock blue scales wove their way down to a sturdy dolphin tail. The dorsal were visible, crowned by delicately large fins, as they ribboned the water back and forth to create buoyancy.

With my eyes fixed to the sight, I couldn't make myself say the word.

'_Mermaids_…' Renesmee breathed, saying it for me.

'How is this even _possible_?' I finally managed. And was suddenly sick of the sound of my own voice. Why did I keep asking stupid questions when a Sasquatch had ripped a degenerate lout from my bare hands?

I turned to Aro. 'Did _you_ know about these things?'

He nodded gravely, but I could see he was hiding his delight. I couldn't tell why. Perhaps because he was trying to fit in with the covens now, and didn't want to appear jubilant in comparison to our alarm.

'Sirens, or Undine.' Aro clarified. 'Recorded in folklore as beautiful female half-humanoids, half-amphibians, who can create titanic storms and shipwrecks. They're also renowned for their lovely operatic song, and have called many men to their death.'

'Well, that's friggen great,' I muttered.

'Myself and the Volturi had heard of many sightings over the years, and even inspected an alleged dorsal-bone. But none that I know of have seen one in reality – let alone five.'

'Thanks. You've been a great help.'

Aro shrugged pleasantly, unperturbed, or maybe expectant of my rudeness by now. I noted Renesmee grin bemused at mine and Aro's exchange, and I also noticed, alongside Aro, she seemed more fascinated than uneasy.

She peered thoughtfully over the rockface. 'I'm going down there,' she decided to announce.

'No, you're _not_.' Edward suddenly appeared in a flash from the grove. The others barely acknowledged his arrival, still caught in a disbelieving stupor.

'Why didn't you come and get me?' Edward hissed in my ear. 'It would have taken you sixty seconds,_ literally_.'

'I was kind of preoccupied,' I hissed back. 'How did you find out they were here anyway?'

'Alice,' he flatly revealed. 'She saw them swimming toward Forks this morning. Her vision was a clear image of us standing on this cliff, with them below. She tried to hold off thinking about it so I wouldn't worry, but wisps of her clairvoyance kept floating through my mind. Alice and Jasper have left Canada, they should arrive any moment –'

'I'm here!' a musical, but somewhat flustered voice echoed over the ridge.

Alice and Jasper materialized from the woods. They were perfectly groomed and stylishly dressed for a couple that had just marathoned over a few mountains. Except for their faces; which were definitely creased with worry.

Alice's golden gaze was huge at the sight of the sirens, their pearly bodies and shimmering eyes unblinking from the fathoms. Edward fought for her stare, asking her a silent question.

'There's probably a better time to hold a secret conversation,' I pointed out.

They both ignored me as Alice mutely answered him and Edward nodded slowly at the reply.

He started down the cliff.

'What do you think you're doing?' I gaped.

Edward stopped and turned to me, holding my shoulders gently. 'It's okay, I promise. Alice saw it's fine for me to approach. Could you just please stay here with the others?'

'Does Buddha have a trim waistline?' I replied, scaling down the rockface beside him.

'Course you won't,' Edward muttered about my stubborn streak for the billionth time in a decade.

Renesmee moved to follow, but a warning glare from me stopped her in her tracks. So did Jacob's protective arm holding her back.

'They don't speak in words,' Edward revealed on our descent. 'But I can hear them speak clearly inside my head. They communicate with all non-amphibians by telepathy.'

'Why are they here?' I asked the obvious question, making a last deft jump onto the sodden sand.

'I don't know. You think I should ask?' he said sarcastically.

'There's no need to be a smart-mouth,' I retorted.

Jesus. _Marriage_.

'Bella, I need you to be utterly silent and not ask a million questions right now. I can't risk missing a single message they're trying to relay, okay?'

I bit my lip and nodded. My husband squeezed my hand to take away the sting of his curtness.

We arrived at the frothing shoreline together. The mermaids, in an arrow formation, had a clear leader at the helm. Closer to their imagery, I saw they were subtlety not the same. All had lips so ruby they appeared purple, but one had a fuller shape, another had a cute bow pout, and yet another possessed higher cheekbones. Their languid, swishing fins were also variations of iridescent blues. And the forerunner had eyes that actually reflected glinting amber under an opal sheen.

She swam forward into the shallows, sitting upright and curling her dolphin's tail around her body like a cat. The marine goddess gave me a welcoming smile before focusing on Edward.

After a minute or two, my husband was nodding, frowning and pondering. All the characteristics of a conversation without the accompanying words.

'Do you mind?' I prompted.

'Sorry,' Edward raised my hand and kissed it in apology before translating. 'They're not here with any intent to harm, they've come as friends and allies. This is Marrakesh, she's the Virago of the shoal. It means 'Greatest Female Warrior.'

'Hi Marrakesh,' I said out loud, before turning back to Edward. 'Why do we need allies? Have you asked?'

'She didn't say we _needed_ them,' he added quickly. 'It was a figure of speech.'

For some arcane reason, I didn't believe him.

'Have you found out why they've come?'

'I was getting to that,' he claimed, turning back to meet Marrakesh's eyes.

I waited while they wordlessly communicated again. The more answers Edward gathered, the more put out he appeared. He opened his mouth to vocalize the mermaid's reply, but before could, Marrakesh shook her head vigorously. My husband actually looked defeated as he turned to me.

'They were beckoned by the same calling as us,' he shared quietly, regretfully.

Marrakesh nodded my way with a strange fusion of sadness and satisfaction. It only took me a second to figure out why.

'You were going to lie to me!' I gasped. '_She_ made you tell me the truth!'

Edward looked away from my glare.

'I swear to god, Edward, if you don't repeat Marrakesh _word for word_, I'm going back up there to drag Aro down and make him take over from you. _He_ won't risk lying to us!'

'Okay, okay,' Edward agreed, both suddenly pallid in tone and expression. In fact, my husband was ashen underneath his normal gleaming snowy skin. 'They were over in the Pacific Ocean near Australia when they felt it. There was a drawing energy, Marrakesh said, that almost rang sonorously though the depths. It stopped here in LaPush.'

'And she doesn't know what it is either?' I questioned.

Marrakesh frowned but nodded. Edward grimaced.

He took both my hands. 'You know the future can always be changed, right? I've told you that a million time before…'

'Spit it _out_, Edward.'

But he turned back to Marrakesh, forgetting to use telepathy on his own end as he argued. 'It's doesn't mean anything is set in stone!' he blurted mysteriously. 'This could still play out a different way…'

Marrakesh gave him a look crossed between empathy and indulgence. Like she felt sorry that he would have to come to a solid realization. All the mermaids looked at him the same way.

The winds of LaPush howled along the remote stretch as a wind rose and the sky turned metallic. Sleets of drizzle announced a storm roiling over torpid seas.

My mood was churning along with it.

Edward went silent, grimly refusing to impart with more.

'I'm going to get Aro,' I decided.

'Wait,' Edward clutched my arm. 'I'll tell you. Marrakesh said she's seen something like this before. It's a sign. An omen that something is coming.'

'Something like what?'

Edward shook his head. 'We don't know, but it will involve supernatural creatures… because Marrakesh thinks the energy has been created by supernatural forces.'

'How do you mean? Like magic? The occult?'

This time they all shook their head in bewilderment.

Edward listened to Marrakesh one last time. 'They have to go and hunt now. They raced straight across the Pacific without stopping in case it was urgent. The Undine want to meet back here tomorrow night. They want us to bring the covens and see what we can figure out together.'

I nodded, with a thousand jumbled thoughts and emotions rising with the squall.

'Wait,' I called as the mermaids began to submerge into the tide. 'What's the difference between a mermaid and Undine?'

More a vapid question than a valid one, but nobody could demand I get my thoughts in order at the moment.

Finally, for the first time during our bizarre episode, Edward smiled.

'They say they're better looking.'

Lighting speared the skies overhead as I vaulted up the cliff-face. Both the waiting wolves and vampires, with spectacular ears, had heard every word below. Still they stood in various stages of bewilderment and shock. None, seemingly, more than Alice.

She knew more than she was professing right now. And knowing her the way I did meant there was no way she'd confess to anything this minute either. I turned to Leah's boyfriend instead.

'Astor?' I had to click a few times in front of his face as he watched the shimmering mirage of five peacock tails disappear in the surf. 'Astor? You said you had a friend who was an expert in paranormal mythology?'

He nodded from a far away place. 'And omens.'

'Perfect. Can you give her a call? Maybe we could fly her out here?'

Astor shook the dull shock from himself. 'Already texted her half an hour ago.'

I'd compartmentalized all night. Luckily, Edward helped as a colossal distraction.

Because Charlie had now rang seventeen times.

'Baby,' Edward whispered, entangled in my arms as I traced the marble sinew of his body. 'You've got to call him back.'

'I've messaged him,' I dodged, turning over in bed so I could distract Edward with a view of my naked, bare spine, which he could never resist stroking. And engrossed as he became in my flesh, he wasn't fooled. We both knew my answer was the defence of the guilty.

'He just wants to know you're okay.'

'The fact that I still have fingers to write should prove that, shouldn't it?'

I could feel Edward's disapproval over my shoulder.

'Charlie deserves some kind of explanation about Christmas Day.'

I turned back around and stared at the ceiling. 'The truth is, I have no idea what to say. There's no reason he can't know the truth now the Volturi is non-existent. Did you think of that?'

Edward nodded sympathetically.

'Our family just seem like a vortex for preternatural beings and esoteric danger right now. I don't want him vacuumed into our pyscho drama.'

But Edward still didn't change his admonishing vibe.

'Oh fine. I'll do it now!' I fumed. 'But you've got nobody to blame but yourself being in an empty bed alone!'

Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Ten (Part B)

My old residence looked gingerbread-house quaint with its quilting of snow. It made me sad as I walked up the path and saw my old red truck peeking from around back. Charlie couldn't bare to part with anything that attached him to me.

My dad opened the door before I had the chance to knock.

Wonderful. Charlie wore the same reproaching eyes as Edward.

'Want a sandwich?' he began as I followed him into the kitchen.

I shook my head and sat down at the table.

'Well?' he took a bite of his own and waited, standing staunch by the kitchen cupboards.

I shrugged and looked down. The only time, nowadays, where I could be accused as a coward.

'Did an army of serial-killers accost the house on Christmas Day?' he prompted.

I smiled bemusedly. 'Close enough. Look, dad, we all thought you were in danger. Turns out that's not the case.'

Charlie put his sandwich down. 'Okay, enough is enough. I've waited a long time Bella. This time I'm asking for answers.'

'I just don't think you'll like what you hear. I'm also terrified you wont like _me_ anymore either.'

He sighed and sat down across me. 'Bella, the best part of me went into creating you. There's nothing you can confess that will make me love you any less. And apart from that, I have eyes. I think you forget I'm a cop, a good one. Once, while you lived in Phoenix, I was approached by Port Angeles about a homicide squad promotion.'

I looked up in surprise. '_You_ were offered detective?'

'It's kinda insulting that you're so shocked. Yes, _me_. I was extended an invitation to progress into homicide.' Then he shrugged. 'What can I say? I like small town mystery. And as I was getting at, I've had ten years to puzzle over yours.'

I tried not to sound apprehensive. 'Did you come up with anything that made sense?'

My dad gave a grimace. 'How much do you think sense comes into play after Jacob morphed into a huge dog in my garden?'

'I'm guessing not much.'

He snorted. 'The bible of policework is clues. I see somebody driving unusually slow in the middle of the night, ninety-percent of the time they're drunk. If there's an overly friendly male at the scene of a domestic violence call-in, they're beating the crap out of their wife, no ifs or buts. And when my daughter disappears for a few months, then returns looking like she's had a blood transfusion at the supermodel hospital, I intuit a serious change has taken place.'

Though I didn't answer and only stared, my dad nodded to himself, as though he were on the right track.

'The key, I guess, was to stop thinking in rational terms when Jacob proved to be a wolf. And when I did that, it was easier to piece together the elements; your eyes change colour. So do Edwards. When I hug you, your body feels like carved ice. I've never missed the fact that you only pretend to eat. And you haven't changed appearance in going on eleven years.'

I looked away. He sounded eerily like I had the day I confronted Edward under the cloudbank, all those years ago. Unlike my husband had, I was_ not_ going demand Charlie say the word out loud.

'So eventually,' Charlie continued. 'I had to ask myself the most obvious question…'

'Which was?'

'Bella, do you have an aversion to garlic?'

So here it was. He knew. Had long had he though? And _why _wasn't he freaking out? Baring in mind, my dad wasn't exactly the freak-out type, and he _had_ watched Jacob transform into a werewolf, but _still_…

I made myself meet his eyes.

'I have no problem with garlic.'

'Does sunlight burn?'

I shook my head slowly, still flummoxed we were having this conversation.

'My skin…shines…'

'Do you sleep in a coffin?' he winced as he asked.

I finally smiled. 'No. That's cultural misappropriation.'

'Allergic to crosses?'

I shook my head again, tugging my sweater down an inch to show him the delicate silver one around my neck.

'Sprout fangs?'

My grin grew wider. 'Mythical misconception. So no again.'

'Okay, one last important question. Do you have a heartbeat?'

My smile slipped away. 'No.'

We stared at each other for the longest time, both wondering where it went from here. My cell interrupted our sad silence.

'I'm sorry dad, I have to take this…'

He nodded absently, drifting into the realm of his own thoughts.

'Astor,' I said into my phone. 'What's up?'

'You know my friend Reagan?' his voice echoed from the screen. 'The mythology expert? I just called to tell you she's on her way.'

'So soon? That's great news. Thank god you were able to get her on a plane this quickly. Tell Reagan my family will reimburse her as soon as she lands from Australia.'

'No need,' Astor replied. 'As chance would have it, Reagan was in New Orleans researching a haunted plantation estate. Leah and I are picking her up from Fairchild Airport in Port Angeles at lunchtime.'

If I could have breathed in relief, that's exactly what I would have done. Maybe Astor's friend could shed some clarity on the mysterious and ominous calling that had been spearing my peace of mind for too many days.

'Astor, I can't thank you enough.' I hung up.

And faced my dad again.

He met my eyes and ran his hands through his hair in an I'm-trying-to-understand gesture I knew well.

'Do you have to go?' he asked.

'No,' I said. 'I'm here for as long as you like to answer all the questions you have, dad. I understand how unsettling this must be for you.'

Astoundingly, he stood up and gripped me tightly to him. 'I don't care what you are Bells, only that you're still my daughter.'

'_Always_,' I promised against his shoulder.

He untangled himself from our hug and returned to his temperate self.

'I think I've got enough to mull over for now. Let's talk again when I've had a little while to take it all in. _And_ when I've got some time without being preoccupied; I've got a few things on my plate.'

'Okay,' I agreed, grabbing my coat and walking to the door. 'What else have you got on your mind?'

'Wade Jenner. Your old school buddy Angela married him? He went missing Christmas night.'

I willed my face stay neutral.

'She reported him gone. Said he went running out the house drunk looking for wolves with a gun. Let's hope he ran into a pack and came off second best.'

'Oh. He wasn't a good person?' I kept my voice light and disinterested.

'Put it this way; the world isn't missing much if I can't find him.' Charlie shrugged. 'I've known him since he was a kid. And I've never taken my eyes off him once. I had more than one of his neighbours call and complain, suspecting he killed their pets over the years. But every time I questioned him, Wade had a good alibi and an even better front. I could never crack him; he always managed a confident, smug smile. Cold and unruffled. But in my experience – the one_ you_ so easily dismiss,' he smiled, 'people who murder animals always progress to bigger game. Port Angeles was looking at him in connection to a bunch of poor girls who disappeared from a truck stop. No matter what they were doing with their bodies, they didn't deserve what we suspect he did to them. None of the counties had enough evidence to bring him in, though.'

'That's _awful_!' I outwardly outraged, and inwardly rejoiced at my part in karma for those girls.

'It is,' my dad agreed. 'Wade Jenner is the closest I've come to true evil in my lifetime. And if he's gone for good, the whole state is a safer place.'

'Well, let's cross our fingers,' I said. 'Will you come for dinner one night this week?'

'Depends,' he smiled wryly. 'Do I get to stay for the whole meal?'

I snickered and kissed his cheek.

'Hold up; I do have one more small query.'

I turned in the doorway and waited.

'If Jacob is a wolf, and you're…different, what else is actually out there?'

I suppressed a shudder.

'Dad, that's the one question where I'm as lost as you.'

Across undulating mountain peaks, the glacial plains rose and fell like glass had frozen in a swelling surf. Jacob and Renesmee climbed to the highest alp, staring out across the sister summits, the ribboning rivers, the tree canopies wearing their icicle crowns as far as the eye could see.

Jacob had always found entranced and endless fascination in Renesmee's ability to soar metres into the winter air and collect snowflakes. He was also in awe of her wonderful transparency; the way she emoted with both her words and physical being. When she said 'I love you' her voice was a carnival celebration, where she rejoiced in relaying the sentiment without the purpose of receiving it. And when she flung her arms around him to prove how much love she had, her body became a transmitter, brimming with an adoration that literally emanated from her skin.

To him, she was a beacon of life, a reason to exist.

And Jacob knew he was a man who couldn't always make his owns depths transparent. He fathomed, with frustration and regret, how often he couldn't form the impassioned declarations he so wanted to share.

He wondered now, watching her with a heart full of both infatuation, and the pain of such overwhelming love that he feared it might burst, how he could relay his feelings to Renesmee. How she appeared as the most exquisite and vivacious ice princess, in a castle of worship he wanted to inhabit and never leave.

'You look sad,' Renesmee questioned, descending from the air. She landed in front of him and knelt to hand Jacob a pattern of crystallized ice.

Jake took it from her, smiling as he inspected the melting snowflake. In a sudden rush of bravery that bellied his recent insecurity about their relationship, he reached for her with his other hand.

'It's almost as beautiful as you,' he whispered.

Renesmee gazed at him and he wondered if he'd said the right thing. She'd been so distant in all the supernatural mystery and onslaught of late. And with the appearance of Nahuel. But now she stared as though she could see inside his very soul. He felt stripped back bare and vulnerable. As though there was nothing Renesmee couldn't glean from his inner being.

What Jake didn't know was that when she looked at him, Renesmee was gazing inwardly too. She wasn't only viewing Jacob, but herself and recent behaviour from a place of mortification. How could she have taken the warmth and idolization that this man had always shown, and all but shunned it in dismissive coldness? Her mother's words had resonated within Renesmee, broken through the blind irrationality of believing he differed from she and her species, and that Jacob had manipulated her life until now. She could only put it down to temporary psychoses. Because she certainty was not thinking that way anymore. Bella's reminder had stunned her to the core, bought a torrent of breathless fear in a spiralling truth.

_Jacob was not immortal. _

It was something that should have been apparent. Yet she had never thought of the cold reality. Instead, with him always being there as a given, Renesmee had taken for granted what should have been presented with gratitude.

Her face twisted in self-disgust. Unfortunately, she had inherited Bella's forte for emoting her feelings for all to read on her face. And Jake misinterpreted her frown as something aimed at him. At them.

Jake made a snap decision and strived for more bravely, while he completely died inside. 'If you don't think this is right anymore, if you don't believe I'm the one for you, I'll let you go. But I'll never stop loving you. I'll always be waiting to be anything you need me to be.'

Renesmee's eyes widened in stunned disbelief. How had it come to _this_? She had to fix this _now_, before it gained permanent damage. With a raw sob, she threw herself into his arms. His warmth and unyielding reach, as he returned her grasp, reminded her of long nights in the forest. The two of them lying on a bed of moss as silvery mist rolled over the ferns, and the full moon seemed to shine down on their naked embrace in a smile of light and blessing. It made her cry harder to remember his tender but sturdy touch. How his muscles, enfolding her body, and fingertips that lived to pleasure her skin were made from honey flames. As though she were making love to a sun-god.

'I'm a _moron_,' Renesmee cried into his shoulder. 'I've had this stupid,_ ridiculous _idea in my head that you were somehow shadowing my growth. That your guidance was becoming a hindrance. I can't believe I really thought you were getting in the way of me evolving. Can you forgive me for my idiocy?'

Jacob, stunned to uncover the truth, but relived Nahuel didn't play a part in it, pulled her further to him.

'Do you understand what is at the heart of imprinting?' he asked.

Renesmee peeked out from his shoulder, her face still shining with tears.

'I couldn't hinder you, even if I _wanted_ to. It's my duty to follow wherever you go, encourage all you do, support you in everything; even if it meant you were to fall in love with someone else, or choose a life alone. But if I hadn't imprinted on you regardless, I've never believed that love should come with confines. How could I show I truly love you, if I tried to keep you from experiencing the world instead of wanting you to grow from everything in it? Your happiness is _my_ pleasure. Your sadness is my problem to fix. Your triumphs are something I celebrate.'

'Jacob,' Renesmee rasped, brimming with adoration. 'I love you so,_ so_ much.'

'_Howitisli wil ta lit wilosiwachitkal_, 'Jacob murmured in the tenderest of declarations.

Renesmee's eyes shone as she waited for him to translate his native Quileute.

'_I use only one heart in this long life_… And it's yours Renesmee.'

The pair kissed, overwhelmed by a sudden stronger devotion and bond to one another. The towering trees seemed to sway in a dance that approved the lover's reverence. A flock of ravens flew overhead, their ebony feather catching a rainbow glint as their soared with joy for the couple. A peregrine falcon cried across the mountain canyons, singing a wild serenade of love.

'There will never be another wolf for me,' Renesmee grinned, kissing his throat.

Jacob thought she looked like a fairie dream, a kingdom of bliss, a lifetime of beauty and promise ahead.

He took a deep breath and risked his heart. '_Hi tikalawoshi ili_.'

'I love it when you whisper to me in Quileute,' she sighed. 'It sounds so beautiful…what does it mean?'

Jacob breathed even harder, excitement mingled with palpable terror. 'The moment you were born, I promised the gods and the ancients I would love, serve, honour and protect you; forever. But I promised myself something more scared. _Hi tikalawoshi ili_; I will marry you.' He held her angel's face tenderly in both his hands. 'Renesmee Cullen, will you light my world forever and allow me the glory of being my wife?'


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Eleven.

Once upon a time, I asked myself about the realms and hidden truths of legends. I questioned whether there was buried legitimacy in ghost stories, monsters and magic. And when I discovered that ancient creatures did indeed shroud themselves in the fringes of small, unsuspecting towns, meeting mythological enemies in traditional confrontation, that I realized each legend was based on a long buried, factual foundation.

Yet I thought I had uncovered all that existed by now. But I was right back to a place of wondering what else might be sheltering in the shadows.

'It's mildly unsettling when you do that…' Rosalie broke my trance, wandering in at lunchtime after spending the night away in a mountain cave with Emmett. I'd been staring out the window of Edward's old bedroom at the main house, unmoving for more than an hour.

'You look exactly like a statue,' she decided. Such was my dedication to a composure I craved as a human, but could never achieve back then.

Super. What I thought was poise and self-discipline was creepy immobilization.

Then Alice suddenly appeared, manifesting into the room like a spectre from nowhere.

'More unsettling than that?' I asked Rosalie.

'What are you two talking about?' Alice ventured, curling herself, feline-style, into an armchair.

'Rosalie was just pointing out my disturbing traits, which I'm completely ignoring. But speaking of talk, there is something specific I'd like to chat about,' I directed at Alice. 'Such as _exactly_ what you're not sharing with us from your visions?'

Rosalie sat herself down too, listening with interest.

'I have lots of visions every day. Is there anything in particular you mean?' she evaded.

'Really? With a supernatural circus show setting up on our doorstep, you're going to be sketchy? Okay, I'll clarify; what prophecy did you and Aro talk about? And what did Marrakesh mean when she said something is headed our way?'

'Who's Marrakesh?' Rosalie frowned.

'You'll find out in half an hour, when we have a family group meeting,' I relayed without taking my eyes from Alice.

My pixie-like sister squirmed a little. 'If I ask you to wait until I can interpret more clearly, would you?'

'No.'

'Fine. But all I can give you right now is glimmers. There are literally no substantial images of the future in my mind. And what I _do_ see is constantly changing,' she bit her lip. 'The clearest one I see is you, and two people I don't know – humans, I think – facing a gathering of _sleeping _people.'

'What the_ hell_?'

'You asked!' she countered. 'Look, I know it sounds unrealistic, and it might not even _be_ a real vision. But it can't be helped. With all the supernatural creatures appearing in Forks, and the number of new wolves turning, my clairvoyance is shot to pieces. Especially with the packs freely roaming our land. I'm barely seeing anything concrete at the moment.'

'Does that mean you won't know next time I sneak your Gucci clutch?' Rosalie smirked.

'You're not funny!' Alice cried.

'And you're not helping either, thank you Rose. Alice, calm down. All I'm really concerned about is this mysterious prophecy, and why Aro is so confident vampires worldwide can still be controlled without the Volturi's reign?'

'The second one is simple. We've sent word in all the right places that the Volturi haven't dissipated, but moved from Voltaire to avoid human detection, and are still very much watching all lone and vampire covens. Not knowing where the Volturi reside is much more terrifying to vampires; they don't know where they're being observed from anymore – even though they're truthfully not. And Aro seems to think that by the time our species know the truth, it won't matter anymore.'

I mulled this over, part irritated, part unsettled. 'Why won't it matter? Is Aro planning to rule again,_ alone_?'

Alice shrugged. 'If he is, he hasn't decided it yet. But I can see a new…benevolence and understanding in our vampire laws. Please don't ask me what that means, because I have _no idea_; I just know our species won't ever be ruled with terror again. And as for the prophecy; it's a castle.'

'A _castle_?'

'Yep. A huge castle in the clouds. Glass, bluestone and terracotta.'

I eyed her wryly. 'I'm guessing that's all you know on that too? No location, no back-story…?'

She gazed back with her golden cat's eyes, not bothering to state the obvious.

'Well, it's been completely unenlightening, thanks Alice,' Rosalie stated, unravelling herself from the sofa. 'But _my_ special insight tells me Carlisle wants us for that meeting. Right about now.'

'How did _you_ sense something like that?' I asked suspiciously.

She smirked. 'Because he's standing behind you.'

Unexpectedly, Leah and Astor were gathered in our living-room with Jacob, Seth and the covens.

'I thought you were going to the airport?' I questioned.

'Reagan's flight was delayed. She'll be here by tonight though.

I nodded as Carlisle fronted the room.

'As you all know,' he began, 'things in Forks are unfolding in an uneasy and bizarre manner. I'd like to bring you all up to speed, and go through some of the more daunting factors before tonight.'

'What's happening tonight?' Rosalie, Kate and Tanya asked in tandem.

Carlisle, already so gently spoken, softened his voice even further to deliver the blow.

'Some of our family members – along with a few of Jacob's pack – experienced a new encounter by the cliffs at LaPush yesterday. Late in the afternoon, toward evening, five Undine made their way to the coast of Forks. Edward shared the news with me last night; I wanted to wait until all of you returned from hunting before calling this meeting.'

There was a number of vampires in the group who did not know of this development. In fact, with the exception of those who had been there, and those who we returned to tell, only Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar were privy. The others, arriving back home during later stages of this morning, had no idea what had taken place.

Some did not even know of the word Undine.

And the vampires who did hissed with unconscious alarm.

'I've been at sea many a time, during many a war!' Garrett roared. 'And those she-devils were responsible for plenty of my fellow soldier's death. There is only one way to deal with the Undine; lure them ashore and torch their bodies!'

Rosalie looked dazed. 'Would someone mind explaining what an Undine is?'

'I'm wondering the same thing myself…' seconded Kate.

'Demons of the ocean! Murderers of the deep!' Garrett continued to rage.

'Mermaids,' Eleazar added more helpfully.

Rosalie couldn't suppress a snort. 'You're carrying on about _mermaids_? Those cute little girl-fish?'

'I didn't know they even existed outside of Disney,' Tanya also sniggered.

Garrett's eyes narrowed. 'You might think the idea of them is sweet and harmless now, but you'd reconsider if you'd ever seen their savagery. There is nothing funny about your vessel lying in festoons, crashed on the rocks. Or watching while your shipmates swim for their lives, only to be picked off by flesh-hungry vermin. I saw it though; their teeth extend like knives, and they wore the innards of my friends wrapped around their neck like prize necklaces. Still sound amusing?' he fumed.

Everyone was silenced, and slightly surprised when Huilen addressed the room. The regal, serene vampire spoke in a low voice.

'I have to agree with Garrett. I too have witnessed the Undine's ferocity. Not long after Nahuel came into this world, and upon my transformation, we both had to flee persecution from our village. As you all know, we lived as nomads, and for a time, we travelled along the Amazon river fringe. Nahuel and I came across a village of terrified humans; they believed some sort of water-demon was stealing their young. So we helped by exploring the surrounding estuaries. And Nahuel and I…' she trailed off, as though it were too painful to finish.

'We found a lone Undine living in a canal there, among an underwater lair filled with child's bones,' Nahuel shared for her.

Nobody was laughing, smirking or joking any longer. Carmen put her face in her hands. Tanya and Kate were hissing unconsciously again. Emmett developed the same carnivorous look he wore just before he lunged at a bear.

Edward suddenly stood and faced the room with Carlisle. 'I can reassure you all, we have nothing to fear from this particular shoal.'

'_Shoal_?' Garrett snarled. 'That's what they call their murdering legion? Ha!'

My husband spoke again with soft patience. 'I've seen inside their mind; they communicate with telepathy, and for this reason they cannot lie to me. I swear to you that they come here as friends.'

'_Why_ did they come in the first place?' Kate demanded, sounding defensive alongside Garrett.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look of trepidation.

'They received the same calling to Forks as we did...,' Carlisle gently shared.

But no matter how benign Carlisle's delivery was, the reaction was volatile. There was snarling, hissing and uproar as the vampires mentally perceived the worst.

'I've had about enough! If this sickening calling that beckoned us all here is bringing monsters too, there's nothing good on the horizon!' Garrett raged. 'It's an energy fostered by evil. We need to proceed assuming the worst, and protect our own. That means slaughtering the Undine immediately!'

'We must unfortunately agree,' Nahuel and Huilen agreed. 'They are soulless beasts of nature. Eliminating all threat is the safest way for us to prepare for whatever else is coming.'

Kate, Tanya, Emmett and Rosalie were nodding fiercely alongside them.

I was kind of apt to agree as well. Removing danger as it arose seemed an intelligent, if not aggressive, way to minimize threat before it become uncontrollable.

Garrett was on a tangent. 'Then we go into the forest and kill the Sasquatch too!'

Okay…I hadn't foreseen that.

Suddenly, the vampire of many wars turned on Aro. 'And isn't it a peculiar coincidence that this all amounted as_ you_ happened to arrive?' Garrett's voice had turned from a roar to dangerously soft as he took a step toward the ex-Volturi.

The covens instinctively coiled in preparation. If Garrett attacked Aro, there really was no telling who would come off best. Garrett had many wars under his belt, but Aro was ancient, and no doubt had collected many tricks and talents over the millenniums.

I could feel the anger-paralysis of Jasper's gift begin to seep throughout the room. But before he could anesthetize the coven's tension, everyone was stunned into to silence by my daughter.

'_Stop it_!' she hollered. '_I'm_ the one who's had enough! You're all acting like school bullies; ready to destroy what you don't understand. Ready to crush anyone or anything different to you!'

Nobody said a word. Such was Renesmee's infectious sweetness, that no-one would deny her anything; not even a rounded insult aimed at all. But more than anything, they were in gobsmacked shock because my daughter never, _ever_ screamed at people. Even Jacob looked taken aback.

But being born the natural empath she was, Renesmee took a moment to breathe calm into herself before speaking again.

'Has nobody thought that all these new species might have actually come to_ help_ us?'

After the Sasquatch had torn Wade's throat out, it's something I'd silently considered.

'They might be here to stand with us against whatever is coming our way,' she went on, facing Garrett. 'I understand what the Undine have done to you. But there is good and bad in every breed. There is evil in our very own – or was once.' Now she looked pointedly at Aro, who looked sadly away. Renesmee's eyes roamed over us as we stood attentive to her every word.

'Everybody seems to be missing the most obvious fact here; you're vampires, and so am I. But Nahuel and I vary from the rest of you – even though we're more or less the same. And yet because we_ are_ different to you, do you think of us hybrids as monsters? No, you don't. The Sasquatch have golden eyes and feed on blood. The Undine have golden eyes and feed on blood. So why has nobody considered that perhaps they're just another version of _us_? Not monsters, but the same species with a different appearance? Vampires in other skins?'

Now everyone in the room slumped like they'd been slapped with their own stupid. Why _hadn't_ any of us thought of that? Vampires with fur. Vampires with fins.

I had the feeling this might have gone through Carlisle's mind once or twice ahead of us though. He was the only one who appeared unruffled. Or maybe, as always, he was soothed by relatable and understanding conclusions.

'We'll find that out this evening,' he imparted. 'When we meet them at LaPush on the stroke of midnight.'

Plenty of time for me. Angela had called three times. I had business to attend to.

Jacob left to discuss a bunch of vampires meeting on Quileute land with Sam. Renesmee took that time to stroll through the ferns, admiring the snow sheathed trees, like lace cloaks made by ice gods. Feeling a soft whoosh through the winter air, she turned to see Alice had joined her in the woods.

'You did wonderful in there,' Alice hugged her.

'Thank you,' Renesmee gripped her back. 'That means a lot.'

But Alice was instantly unfocused, not listening. Her eyes had widened with a gaze that lingered in the future. It wasn't often, but sometimes she saw two insights. A double tabloid in her mind that showed one outcome, rich with vibrancy and abundance. And then the other, dark and void, with suggestions of horror and despair. She chose to focus on the joyous scene of celebration, somehow knowing the ominous fate had not been decided, or indeed who would get to decide.

She let her mind step inside the vision of Renesmee, floating down an aisle in ethereal white, framed by thousands of fragrant and silky white flowers. And Jacob waiting, resplendent in blue, a bursting grin on his face, beaming love and disbelief at his luck. There was a vast gathering clasping their hands together in delighted approval. Alice heard the couple's vows, so tender and pure, their love a promise of the greatest future adoration.

Alice completely ignored the castle in the clouds, lingering like a mirage in the backdrop. She had no idea what it meant, or whether it was truly part of the vision. She knew she now had to second guess her insights.

But the one thing she couldn't ignore, she faced Renesmee with. Alice placed her arms on Renesmee's shoulders, forcing her niece to meet her gaze.

'It's not the right time to tell Bella and Edward about the wedding,' she advised.

Renesmee's mouth fell open. But she of course didn't ask Alice how she knew. While Jacob was out of her radius, her aunt could see inside her future.

Renesmee nodded, but Alice hadn't finished.

'Listen to me carefully. I want you to stay out of the forest alone. In fact, don't go wandering _anywhere_ by yourself. Not LaPush, not to Forks, not even to the letterbox.'

Renesmee tried indulging Alice, but couldn't help a mild frustration bubbling. 'I thought we decided that the other species are here as friends –'

'_It's not about that_!' Alice cried out. 'I have to find a way to direct a protection detail around you, without anyone else knowing why – though they'll know soon enough. But right now they'll all panic over your safety and the outcome of your future.'

Renesmee had no idea what Alice was going on about, and was a little alarmed as her aunt drooped against a boulder and put her face in her hands. She looked up at her niece with frightened, yet overwhelmingly tender eyes.

'I'm so, so very happy for you, and I know there's so much beauty and wonder for you and Jacob ahead. But we have to _secure_ that destiny. You've just become our most important and protected family member.'

Renesmee willed away a spark of condescending and gave her a reassuring smile instead. 'I can look after myself exceptionally well, Aunt Alice, in case you hadn't noticed.'

Alice looked up at her, and Renesmee was locked on the starkness of her stare.

'It's not your capabilities I'm worried about. I'm guarding over_ both_ of you.'

The blood drained from Renesmee's face as she unravelled the words. Her hands flew to her abdomen as she searched her aunt's face.

Alice nodded. 'You're pregnant.'

Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Eleven (Part B)

It was almost perverse, the way I snatched the elk and drained it. I told myself I was hungry. But both me and my fast developing split personality knew it was an act of releasing frustration. I teetered constantly, it seemed nowadays, between gratitude for all that I had, and acrimony for anything that threatened it.

At least I wouldn't be tempted to attack any mermaids by the moonlight.

I hadn't planned on hunting. All I'd thought to do was take a long, calming walk and meet Angela at the Carver Café. My power of compartmentalizing was slipping, and I was tired of feeling in the dark about everything. Because there is one thing that dominates our own dark spaces. Fear.

It was a feeling I'd grown unfamiliar with over the years. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of it hanging around again.

I wanted to feel full-time contentment once more.

So perhaps I_ had_ needed the blood of the elk. As my body absorbed its vitality, a surge of strength and much needed peace began running through my veins with each step I took on the dappled path.

It helped to be alone in this arctic utopia too. The echoing silence was joined by a faint crescendo of bird song in the distance, and bubbling rivers hidden in the surrounding miles. The fir and cedar giants wore a tapestry of ice-crystals, towering in a glacial archipelago.

I hadn't yet thought what I would say to Angela, mostly because I had no preconceived notion of what she had to say. Would she be mourning Wade? If not as a husband, as a provider and father? Would she suspect I'd had something to do with his disappearance after our last meeting?

What I_ had_ thought of was her future as a sole parent. I had transferred one-hundred thousand dollars into a trust; a shelf company set up with Angela as CEO and board member. So it was all above board, without meaning to pun. Carlisle wouldn't have minded, or much less missed it if I'd taken the cash from our family money. It just might have been a little tricky explaining to Carlisle how I felt responsible that Angela's husband had been devoured. And though I personally hadn't eaten him, I'd certainly prepared the platter.

So it was my own money I'd provided.

Over the decade, I'd grown somewhat astute with investing. I'd always been frugal, yet now that I didn't have to be, I'd taken some chances that paid off.

Alice and Edward had taught me to look for trends. And our family's marginally shady lawyer, J. Jenks, advised where these trends might need money sunk into them.

The first investment had been in a phone app that located your nearest hairdresser, masseuse and beautician. It proved a goliath hit for anyone who were on holiday, or relocating to a new town, state, country. It was so intricately deigned, it could locate your needs right down to any suburb, country, zip code or street, worldwide.

The second was an usually themed café in New Zealand named Hands-On, which allowed customers to don gloves and move along a deli-style buffet to make their own sandwiches. As a major shareholder, my bank account became somewhat indecent when the fortieth store opened across the globe. Then came the old-fashioned style lava-lamps, refashioned into light-light crystal balls. An aqua-treadmill. Solar phone chargers that gained energy simply by attaching them to a window facing the sun. And the author in Australia who'd been continually told by ignorant traditional literary publishers that there was no call or fan-base for horror novels in her own country, and who so desperately wanted to begin a company dedicated to supernatural stories to prove them wrong. I was so impressed with the Australian talent I read, as J. Jenks continually emailed me manuscripts of harrowing storylines and haunting descriptive excellence. Not only did the author achieve colossal success with her new publishing company, but proved there was enough money in horror to give both our piggy-banks stretch-marks.

Life wasn't so bad after all, I decided. And I as smiling by the time I reached the entryway of Carvers.

Angela sat waiting at the same back booth as before. Her head hung low, her face wilted in despair. Oh no, _what had I done_? But when she looked up and saw me, Angela quickly leaned in to whisper in my ear.

'Quick, change seats with me!'

Not something I was keen on doing, as it were my purpose to remain anonymous as possible in Forks. But I found myself facing out at the café, nonetheless. And then suddenly it didn't matter, because of_ Angela's_ face.

It transformed. It glowed. No, it positively _beamed_. The misery had merely been a public ruse to cover her hidden exhilaration. I understood; it wasn't small-town acceptable to have a mardi-gras attitude when your hubby were on the missing list.

'_Thank you!_' she reached across the table and gripped my hands.

'For what?' I evaded.

Like the school-girl I remembered, before life blinded her with regretful choices, she bit her lip in unbridled excitement. Her eyes literally danced behind her specs, and I was taken back to that effervescence she possessed at Forks High.

'The first time I saw you again, I knew there was something different, powerful. You have the same remote mystery as the Cullens did back then. But I don't care what secrets you have. I only know it _was_ you that saved me. You took him away, made Wade disappear.'

I chose my words carefully. 'Let's imagine a scenario though, where he's gone forever. What would you say to that?'

She didn't hesitate. 'I would say, _do you_ _promise_?'

I finally allowed myself a slight smile too.

'Bella, I'm not a stupid girl, but I_ have_ been an ignorant one. I took a wrong turn somewhere, and I didn't know how to put my life in reverse and find the right avenue to go back. _You've_ done that for me. Eventually Wade would have killed me; either physically or spiritually. And I would have been better off dead than living as the husk I was. But you've given me life again. Not just financially, but freed my heart too.'

I gave her mittened hands a squeeze. Not too much of one, so her bones didn't shatter.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything,' I grinned back at her. 'But you're completely welcome.'

'I have to pick up the kids from school,' she rose and we walked together out of Carver's front door. 'I'm so sorry it was such a short visit, when I owe you the world.'

'You don't owe me anything,' I replied.

And as we stood in the car-lot facing each other, she looked at me for the first time with grave seriousness.

'Yes, I_ do_. I owe you my life. I don't know or care how you did it, but Wade is our secret until the grave. And I also don't know or care what you are; goddess, fairy, sorceress, I'm your faithful friend forevermore. Bella, for the rest of my life, anything you need from me is yours. If I can ever help you in return, I'll come running.'

I was smiling even wider as I crossed the roads and re-entered the woods.

How amazing it felt to give life, instead of taking it. Such a rare opportunity for me these days. I pondered, with elation on Angela's behalf, what new and adventurous paths she would choose, given a second journey.

I was halfway through the forest on my own venture home before I realized the birds had stopped singing. In the deepest, uninhabited part of the woods, and unnatural darkness seemed to settle. I couldn't hear, smell or see danger, but I sensed it, slithering in like a noxious fog.

No light penetrated the path anymore, and the trees were blanketed with murk, both in atmosphere and appearance. Something told me to stop and remain still.

There was no doubt whatsoever I was being watched.

Then I saw what it was watching me, and there was no chance of moving even if I'd wanted to.

A grey mist, ambiguous, but loosely a human silhouette, hovered between two huge cedars, showing its towering scale. At least eight feet in height, the obscure figurine was where any human similarity ended. I thought perhaps this was a trick extended from Alec, Jane's brother, with his unfurling and blinding dark tendrils. But then I saw its eyes, gleaming and narrowed, like evil had changed colour from black to white. And it _was_ evil, no doubt about it. This thing was made from pure spite, malice and hunger. Nothing good resided in its filthy gloom. I braced myself as the human-shaped cloud hovered toward me with arms outstretched, vaporous hands manifesting from fingers, to claws, to talons and pincers. Ever-changing weapons. Yet its billowing clasp met with stone resistance.

My shield was an unbreakable stronghold around me. And as I conjured a surge of power for good measure, the strangest thing occurred. It _flung_ the evil wisp creature backwards, as though I had electrocuted the wraith.

But that didn't stop it coming. Now it flew in smoky ribbons around me, looking and prodding for a crack in my shield, like smoke seeking an exit, except it wanted _in_.

Suddenly a snarl came between us from nowhere. '_Tu Emotae_! You are _banished_ from here!'

Aro stood with his arms raised like an angry biblical god on a mountaintop, full of wrath and command.

The black nebulous with white-fire eyes curled in on itself like dying embers, and dissolved back into the silent air.

I starred around the forest for the longest time, disbelieving that it had truly been cast away. But the birds started up their melody again.

And we were alone by the time I turned on Aro.

'_What was that_? Have you seen it before? How did you know what to say to it? Were you _following _me through the woods?'

Aro remanded calm at my barrage. 'So many questions at the one time…'

'And _so few_ options in regard to your permanent accommodation, if you don't answer me _now_.'

'Bella, I have not seen such a wraith before, but know of its existence; they are things of legend. The words I spoke were Latin; designed to keep all forms of evil at bay. And yes, I was following you through the forest. I have been for the most part since I arrived in Forks. And for that reason, maybe there is one imperative question above all. The one you perhaps should ask yourself as to why I shadow you as duty, and aim to protect at any cost.'

I tried not to let my confusion show. 'What question should I be asking myself, rather than _you_, Aro?'

'Why you see fit to continue mistrusting me, when it is clear I am your dedicated servant.'

The moon soared high, crowning a jewel-box of stars. On the horizon, cumulus clouds gleamed bone-white against the ebony sky. And a roaring foam from the surf, cusping the stretch of bleached sand, created an illusion like a polaroid come to life.

The only colour was a sharp amber warmth from bonfires that wound in serpent formation up the coastline. Started earlier in the evening by the Quileute elders, before stealing back to the safety of the Reservation.

The covens were the first to arrive. Dressed in precautionary black, if for some unseen reason we needed to flee or chase, and camouflage with the night.

Fifteen vampires and two hybrids stood expectant and powerful on the shore in the still of midnight.

From the south end came a vibrating timbre, the effect and sound of wolves padding down the cliff and onto the beach. Huge and impressive, their fur coloured the dark with ochre, sandstone, beige and ecru tones. Even the onyx hued wolves glinted beautifully against the black evening. Sam's pack, at least twenty in total. Here to watch over Quileute lands, and no doubt more than a little intrigued by the mysterious events.

The west revealed Jacob, a walking complexity of coffee-coloured muscles in human form, but so very impressive leading another huge gathering of canines. Just as vast and greatly numbered as Sam's pack, their likewise earthen colours, pounding paws and colossal teeth were a mesmerizing sight as they came to a stop next to the covens, where Jacob did beside Renesmee. Both packs stood to attention, gazing intensely at the ocean.

The Undine softly emerged from the deep. In the moonglow, they shone iridescent, turning the waves around them into the same silvery green phosphorescence. Their eyes were laser-beams of light, rivalling the stars

There was an involuntary hiss in an undertone from Garret, and varying, curious yips from the werewolves. Which turned into alert snarls from one and all as the sound of something else heavy and large lurched through the woods.

From the black umbrella of trees it appeared. Followed by five others. Goliath in size, the ground shook as they scaled the rock-wall, strangely agile on their massive feet. They looped in line toward us all, their landscape shades similarly resonating of the wolves, with pelts of bronze, fawn, ginger and cinnamon. But all with glowing yellow eyes.

The werewolves poised on their haunches, teeth bared and ready to spring. They were alarmed and restless at the sight of the sasquatch's impossible shoulder width and densely muscled arms. But mostly, they were untrusting of those huge saber-tooth mouths.

Both packs would have smelled sasquatch presence in the area, but I was the only individual who had actually laid eyes on one before. The fact that there were six had me gaping with the wolves and vampires who were seeing them up close for the first time. Brutal as they appeared, they were mighty and impressive. And strangely projected the benign energy of a teddy bear.

They poised in front of the Undine and bowed their heads. The mermaids returned the gesture. Not altogether strangers then, I guessed.

Regardless of their vast bodies, huge matching skulls, and bizarre humanoid faces, I just knew the one who led was my assassin helper. And I was proven right when he stood before me. I gazed up toward his face, like a child might look up at a giant. Then he stunned the whole beach by dropping to one knee and dipping his head low.

Edward hissed as the sasquatch reached for my hand. The wolves circled threateningly, the covens snarled with warning. Only the Undine seemed unconcerned. But it were a tentative, gentle touch the sasquatch had.

The creature raised his head and looked in my eyes. 'Timon,' he rasped, placing his other hand against his chest in introduction.

I nodded with comprehension. 'Bella.'

Then the beast touched his chest again _'Servus_.'

I frowned, confused this time, and instinctively looked around to find clarity. It was only then I noted Aro also stood by my side.

'_Servus _translates to servant in Latin,' he informed me.

Timon nodded like a command, and abruptly, the six beasts separated into two pairs, walking in opposite directions to take up a stance next to the wolf packs both west and south. I gauged it was a show of alliance to us all. We had no idea how they knew of tonight's meeting, but they were showing they respectfully belonged to it.

The beach was silent with pondering and perplexity. The only sound came from a soft torrent spiralling up the beach.

As if our noiselessness were a preamble for an event, Leah and Astor appeared above the LaPush cliffs in human form. As they climbed down the rocks, a nimble figure scaled the cliff-face beside the pair, deftly beating them to the beach below. A very tall girl came walking across the sand. I heard the wolves, the Sasquatch, Nahuel and Renesmee draw breath. If vampires could do so, each of us would have too.

Because she was unbelievably _breathtaking_.

I had thought, in all my days, I'd never seen creatures more exquisite than my daughter or Rosalie. But this human was in a different realm altogether. Her face in the moonlight was angelic perfection that sonnets were written about, wars were waged over, legends were borne from. The Seraphim would weep at its symmetry, and the sky would rage in jealousy over the turquoise of her eyes.

And if not for those eyes, beige tan and rosy cheeks, the sculptured perfection could easily have misrepresented her as a vampire. I sensed that she knew full well of her beauty, but simply didn't care. In a long black faux fur coat, and shaved head that showed off intricate henna designs, she radiated seriousness. Perhaps urgency too.

But most of all, she was utterly unperturbed.

She stared along the row of vampires, werewolves and sasquatch without quaking. She gazed out at the mermaids without a flinch.

A battalion of supernatural creatures stared back.

And the human girl smiled. Christ, was she _even_ human? I wondered, stunned by her nonchalance. Because I couldn't think of another mortal who wouldn't be shaking, drooling, and talking to themselves in the corner, after their mind had hailed a spaceship to crazy town…

'I'm Reagan,' she called out to everyone and dipped her head in greeting. 'Astor tells me you've had some mysteries settle over the town…'

Carlisle stepped forward and took Reagan's hand in both of his, welcoming her with his eyes. Which is what we_ all_ should have done – if we weren't so busy gawping – since she'd flown across the country to assist us.

Esme leaned in to give her a hug. And still the girl didn't quail.

'As you can see, many alternate breeds have found themselves here together, without knowing why,' Carlisle enlightened her. But Reagan was nodding as if she already knew.

'I could feel it, as soon as we drove toward Forks,' Reagan replied. 'There is a lot of conflicting energy here. And a lot of passed souls too.'

_Ghosts_? I baulked, feeling a little shaken myself. I'd sensed them in old houses, but never here. Did she mean spirits lingered around our _home_?

'Anything you can do to enlighten us would be of great help. Aster tells us you're very talented in supernatural knowledge,' Carlisle implored. 'My family and I were beckoned back to Forks by a strange pull. The other species you see around you felt it too, and followed not long after. All of us have received an inexplicable calling.'

Just at that moment, a dove cooed and a crow cawed into the night. Black and white, they soared from the forest, criss-crossing over one another in the back skies.

And finally, Reagan began to tremble. But not due to us. I knew, with mounting horror, we had just witnessed an omen.

'You weren't called,' she said grimly to Carlisle.

'No?' he frowned.

'No,' she affirmed. 'You're cursed.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Twelve (Part A)**

There was not a single sound from all the species lining the shore. But as Reagan said the word, a sudden squall rumbled across the distant seas, as though something on the wind was outraged its secrets had been revealed.

'Cursed?' Carlisle repeated.

Reagan nodded bleakly. 'The surrounding energy of Forks is crackling with it, like a livewire of sorcery. But there are also many spirits here too, so it's difficult to get a clear reading of the hex with so much spirit activity blurring the patterns.'

Carlisle was frowning, as I imagine we all were.

Reagan looked for words to explain. 'Some ghosts are here to protect. Some are bound unaware, and don't know they've passed on; they linger trapped in the realm of reliving their last moments. And lastly, some of the souls you have here aren't human. Unless there's demonic energy involved – which I'm quite pretty sure there isn't – I've never seen anything like it. I simply haven't encountered the kind of ghosts you have here. Whatever they might be, they're getting in the way of me seeing your curse clearly.'

Nobody looked particularly enlightened. Poor Reagan. Flying across the country to be faced with a gathering of immortal ignoramus.

But to her credit, she was doing her best to explain, and didn't sound like she were talking to a bunch of paranormal idiots at all.

'Usually, I can decipher a curse by its elements; is it based on hatred? Is it born from Jealousy? Spite? Love? Will it bring physical harm, or just cause bad luck? Is it targeted to one specific person? But in this case, all I can feel other than the actual power of the curse, is that it is directly aimed at vampires.'

'We're beginning to figure that other than the werewolves, we may all be a species of vampire. Does that mean a curse has been placed on all of us?' Carlisle asked.

Reagan shook her head. 'I'm so sorry, I not articulating properly,' she turned to all of us and gave a modest smile, stunning half the males on the beach and dazzling every individual in the vicinity. No doubt if any passer-by aliens had been spying on earth, they would have been captivated by it too, such was its magnetism.

'I'm not usually this skittish. But I have to admit, I'm more nervous than Trump's toupee in a hurricane,' she quipped, earning grins all around.

Great, dazzling_ and_ funny. And somehow I'd always thought of an Australian accent as the hillbilly version of English. But on her the flat drawl sounded more charismatic than comedic.

Then she turned starkly serious. 'From what I can gain, only the vampires who were once human are directly cursed; I'm guessing the Undine and sasquatch were born as they are. This is where I feel the most dark energy gather,' she indicated to the covens and my family standing in a row.

The head Virago Undine stared pointedly at Edward. My husband's focus was called to her, and he stepped forward to listen. Then he turned to Reagan.

'This is Marrakesh, she wants to thank you for coming to advise. She also asks how they came to feel the same calling, if they're not likewise cursed?'

'Hi Marrakesh,' Reagan greeted. 'I believe what you're feeling to be residue transcendence. Unfortunately, it could mean the curse is so powerful, it's spilling into the zone of other species, yours and the sasquatch included. On the other hand, it could be a good thing; you could be feeling an alliance connection that none of the breeds knew about until now.'

Everyone mused this over, no doubt hoping for the second option.

Finally I spoke. 'So where do we go from here?' And remembered my manners a moment later. 'Sorry, I'm Bella.'

Reagan smiled warmly at me. 'I'm going to figure that out over the next few days.'

Carlisle and Esme gave her their most nurturing, gratitude-laden smile.

'Thank you for this very large favour, and the privilege of your guidance, Reagan,' Carlisle proclaimed. 'Please do us the honour of being our guest. We will completely ensure your safety.'

'And we also promise to get around to introducing you _properly_ to each individual here,' Esme vowed, smiling.

I noted Aro beside me. His eyes were gleaming as they drank in the vision of Reagan.

'Think you'll be able to control yourself?' I said dryly, to low and fast for the human to hear.

'You have nothing to fear from me, so please spare me another of your witty threats, dear Bella,' he whispered back. 'Besides, not only have I become partial to mountain lion, but I think the world will prove a much more intriguing place with Reagan left alive in it.'

'Good. Just keep your fangs in your pants.'

When Reagan spoke again, there was little doubt she were trying to keep her voice light, but there was something portentous behind her words.

'Astor has filled me in on most your recent history, and I understand it must a shock and surprise to uncover so many other species exist. I've met what I thought to be a vampire once before, in New Orleans, and found a Yowie lair in Australia – our version of the sasquatch. But I've never been in the vicinity of so many supernatural breeds at the same time. It's more than I ever hoped for. And though I'm fascinated, I don't mind sharing I'm terrified by this whole episode too. And I don't want to return the favour, but there's something I must warn you all about…'

The wind had risen with her words. And though a gale howled along the ridges, the beach felt eerily isolated of all but our dilemma. Even the moon had fearfully stopped listening, and hidden behind the cover of clouds. The stars were cold and faded, their twinkle lost in expectation of what was coming. And with the dying glow of the bonfires, far in the distance, the Quileute tribes had began to drum a single beat to ward off evil. It accompanied the trepidation in Reagan's next sentence.

'The world of the dead has many realms, and like your terrain, many different types of creatures linger there. Lost souls seek attention, and instinctively sense those that can communicate with them. Like myself. And so along with wolves getting used to Undine, vampire accepting sasquatch, its more than likely you'll all soon encounter more than flesh and blood. Because I'm here, the spirits of Forks will be more likely to reveal themselves.'

'So we can expect ghosts too?' Jacob asked.

Reagan nodded. 'But ghosts cant hurt you, they draw energy from vitality; human, creature or otherwise. And it's rarely enough to do little more than slam a door or crack a window. Nor will a human spirit intend malevolence; often, they don't know they're frightening a person, rather than simply crying out to be noticed. Ghosts don't mean harm. So if you see a chair suddenly slide across the floor, either come and grab me, or simply say the words "In the name of God, go to the light, your presence is unwanted here". Basically, spirits don't want to piss off the Big Guy in the Sky.'

Before she could go on, Timon, the leader sasquatch stepped forward from the nether ranks to stare at my husband. I gathered by the obvious strain on his vocal cords last time I heard Timon try to speak, telepathy was a better option for him too.

Edward focused on the beast and then obliged.

'Timon wants to know if it matters what kind of god you believe in, to ask for help?'

Reagan smiled faintly, pulled off her glove and hoisted up her sleeve. On her forearm and hand was an impressive array of crosses, the curling yin-yang of Taoism, an Islamic crescent and star, a Buddhist symbol for Om, and a Jewish Star of David.

'Conflicting ideologies,' she smiled, 'but I like to have all my bases covered. So no,' she addressed Timon, 'it doesn't matter under what name you worship, as long as you believe it to be a universal god of love, peace and protection. Each to their own when it hurts no one. And the ghosts will listen, because it is the light of eternal rest they seek.'

Timon looked relieved. But Reagan finally revealed the underlying horror I'd sensed.

'It's the phantoms that a curse can produce I'm most worried about. I don't want to scare you all, but I need everyone here prepared. There are vile, hateful wraiths, made from the smoke and energy of all that is dark. They're called Shadow People. They are spirits, but have never walked the earth in human form. Sometimes this filth are the harbingers of ill fate, but mostly they are scouts for a much more malign evil, looking to report weakness back to whomever – or_ whatever_ – sent them in the first place.

'How will we know the difference between Shadow People and normal ghosts?' Eleazar asked.

'You'll feel it. It will be as though your very soul has been tainted by something bleak and hollow. But your eyes will tell you too. A normal ghost will appear as human, or a lighter misty figure. Sometimes, when they can't gain enough energy from a human or creature's vitality, they'll simply manifest as pin-points of lights; which we in the biz call 'orbs',' she smiled before turning grave again. 'Shadow People will dart in and out of your vision, before materializing in a murky grey form; like a human made from thunderclouds, but with blazing white eyes.'

Instinctively, Aro and I turned at the same time to meet in a stare.

'It's then that we know there's real danger ahead,' Reagan finished.

I dropped my eyes from his gaze first.

Undine, sasquatch, ghosts, Shadow People.

I wondered what could possibly come next.

I wondered what all the normal people were doing.

Rosalie had always had a selfish streak. Mostly, it was a sort of defiance. A brattishness that she couldn't help, after finding herself with an immortality she couldn't escape. By nature, she was regal, remote and mildly sarcastic. Her self-absorption had nothing to do with her otherworldly beauty; it was merely her way of staying collected, and not raging at the world in frustration and injustice.

The birth of Renesmee had softened her in great depth. She'd began to understand that though this might not have been the life she'd chosen, there were many who would pay to live in her stilettos.

It finally occurred that Carlisle had not only saved her life, but given her a new one she had taken for granted. Immortality was not a frozen state after all, but an existence of never-ending opportunity. And it was through this that she began to deeply cherish her family. Alice, Edward and Carlisle, she had always felt as sunshine to her. Jasper and Edward, lovely vines that eventually grew around her heart. Bella, had given her the greatest gift Rosalie had ever known, and shared a pregnancy, delivery and motherhood Rosalie had once despaired she'd never experience. The unexpected surprise of Bella's own sarcasm, and hidden warrior strength was a bonus that drew her in enough to finally love Edward's wife as though she were a blood sister.

But Rosalie was weary. She could feel an ennui creeping up on her that she'd known and experienced before, but never lingered like this. Like craving or missing something unnameable.

Now that she'd accepted immortality, surely she should be embracing what it truly meant? To live unafraid, to immerse herself into every culture, every climate, every region, every adventure. And yet, here she was, facing yet another assailant heading toward her family.

The flames flickered as Emmett moved to lean over and search her face. They were lying together on a bear-rug in their secret cave, veiled by a calypso of towering cedars, cosied in the hutch of an ancient rockface.

Her eyes gazed back at him in a way that had his insides turn to liquid, and the venom flowing through his veins burn with longing. He could never get enough of her cherubic face, her otherworldly body. Her skin was like the softest, silkiest down, and Emmett could trail a caress of patterns over it for days, lost in her essence.

Bare and warmed by the flames flickering against the cave walls, Rosalie turned to Emmett, curling her naked body around his touch. He responded by raining kisses down her neck, butterfly soft lips along her shoulders and chest. For the two, making love was an importance and revelation. Both were so thrillingly surprised they never grew tired of one another's touch, and by dancing bonfires, moss-beds on mountain-tops, ice-blankets in hidden forests, they not only repeated the passions they knew enthralled each other, but always explored their desire to new limits. As both were born with warrior souls, the deep kisses, slow rhythms, gentle tongues, and arched delights bought out a softness together that the pair rarely showed the rest of the world.

Later, after he had loved and kissed every part of her flesh, he still gazed deep into her golden stare, unwilling to break their connection.

'What are you thinking?' he murmured.

She smiled, enslaving his soul even further. 'That I've never wanted to stop eating you alive…but for different reasons now than when I found you.'

His own smile lingered on the memory. Him, half frozen and so close to death from the jaws of a black bear in the wilderness of Tennessee, already regretful of all he would never get to do in life. Then Rosalie had appeared. He couldn't even imagine how horrific the craving must have been, carrying his lacerated body over a hundred miles to Carlisle. Yet she had never given in to her blood-frenzy. To this day, she had still never tasted human blood. But Emmett had.

'You were my angel, sent from a Higher Power that day,' he smiled down into her beautiful eyes.

'And I haven't seem to do much since…' she answered, regret laden in her voice.

Emmett knew how difficult life had been for her. He personally had thrived as a vampire; it suited the same wild ways he'd had as a human.

She suddenly sat up, her eyes bright. 'Let's just_ go_.'

'Go where?'

'I don't know. Egypt. Africa. _Mars_. I don't care. Let's you and I leave Forks and travel the planet with no plans.'

'It's not a good time…' he answered, now regretful too.

'I _knew_ you'd say that,' she huffed.

'Babe, we cant just leave our family while danger might be coming. We both know we'd never forgive ourselves if something happened that we could have helped.'

Rosalie nodded, rationale settling back over her. 'I know. But sometimes I just feel so helpless and _bound_. I love them all so much – I truly do. But for once, I want to live our lives for you and me alone. At least for a century or two…' she forced a joke.

Emmett studied her. 'You know what I was thinking that day, waiting for my life to be snuffed out?'

'I'll never get my hands on another blonde again?'

'Rosalie, I'm serious. I never told anyone this, but I never saw the ocean before I was a vampire. And when I was just a kid, I yearned for the sea so much, I used to whittle ships out of wood.'

Rosalie stared at Emmett, stunned to hear these words when she thought she knew all there was about him.

'I knew I was going to die young,' he went on, 'working on the railroad, drinking and brawling was enough indication. But there was something else that told me too; a ghost.'

'A ghost?' Rosalie repeated, incredulous.

Emmett nodded solemnly. 'It would come to me at night in the cabin, a black hooded figure that whispered I wouldn't make it to twenty-one, and it was right. So you know babe, I don't want to stick around either – especially with Reagan warning us that would could start seeing spirits. I'm not scared of much in this world. But I'm terrified of three things; ghosts, losing you, and my family being hurt.'

Rosalie nodded in empathy and agreeance.

'But once we find out what's coming and face it, that's the end,' he declared.

'What is?'

'After we know everyone is safe, you and me are going to buy a boat and do nothing but sail and explore. For a few centuries, anyway, like you said...'

Rosalie's eyes were shining. '_Promise_?'

He gripped her hands and kissed them with a vow. 'I swear to you, we'll drift across the seas alone. We'll only moor on deserted islands and laze in the sun. We'll take scary journeys along isolated rivers, in places like the Amazon and Africa. And we'll swim over the most beautiful coral gardens for days, watching fish and whales and rays and sharks. The stars will be our only light at night on our private lover's ocean. And we'll get married again – for the fifth time – by a pirate captain somewhere…'

Rosalie's smile twinkled bright. 'I bet you say that to all your wives.'

He laughed and pulled her to him. 'Yep. And they all believe it.'

Everyone was besotted with her.

The single wolves followed her around like, well, puppy dogs. Nahuel couldn't take his eyes off her for more than a moment. Aro fussed around her like a maid, admittedly while he wasn't shadowing me. He gazed at her with impressed awe.

'Are you _sure_ you wouldn't like me to turn you, gorgeous creature?'

'Why thank you, Aro,' Reagan replied, 'but I'd rather snort Drano than have your teeth anywhere near me.'

And still, he continued to adore her.

And of course Rosalie, Tanya and Kate were impressed by her witty sarcasm. Apparently, Reagan knew of both Aro, the Volturi, and their alarming reputation, and though the old vampire had changed his evil ways, she bantered with him utterly void of fear.

Even Renesmee had a friend-crush, since they were roughly the same age.

'Is it true that when you say, "raise up lights", it comes out sounding like "razor blades" in Australian?' she giggled, asking Reagan one of a thousand funny, silly, or serious questions.

And Reagan, though dry and drawling, was so overwhelmingly giving with her time and her spirit.

But there was something that disturbed me. It wasn't the unearthly beauty, and it wasn't the height, languid confidence, or razor-sharp smarts. Nor was I jealous; I was grateful everyone embraced her, hiding my deliberate distance.

It wasn't Reagan _personally_ I didn't like, it was what she symbolized.

Astor had filled us in entirely about the Australian girl. And how she was globally renowned as an occult and supernatural expert. Reagan could not only sense the presence of spirits, wraiths, curses and magic, but she also possessed of psychometry. Much like a fusion of Alice and Aro, Reagan could tell you of a history or event just by touching an object. And if that object happened to belong to you, she could decipher how you were feeling, what you'd been up to, and what might happen to you next. Astor said she read ancient thaumaturgy, Appalachian magick scrolls, Kabbalah Mysticism and Indian Black Tantra for fun. She researched supernatural beings, folklore, voodoo and global occultism for a hobby.

But she faced evil as her job. Her sixth sense was so evolved, even the police sometimes used her visions when they had no place else to look.

And she never travelled to help unless the situation was deadly serious.

That's what was scaring the infinity out of me.

When she wasn't out exploring the woods, requesting to do so alone, she was staying in Edward's old room, since he and I had our own cottage.

I was putting fresh towels in her room when I heard her coming up the stairs. Fixing a smile to my face, I turned to greet her.

And genuinely laughed my head off.

In amongst the intricate flower and flourishing mandala designs on her shaved head, someone had written 'I Love Nahuel'. No doubt while she slept, and no doubt one of the younger wolf-pack sneaking in as she did so. Maybe a couple of them, such was it school-yard humour. It didn't make it less funny though. And I was still giggling uncontrollably as I sat her down, wiped the remark from her head, and could barely answer her confused, questioning expression.

Finally, I explained. And with her flippant languor, I expected Reagan to roll her eyes and brush away such immaturity. But that dazzling smile came out instead as she went into her own round of guffaws.

'Thank god it didn't say 'I love Aro',' she sniggered. 'I would have made you peel off the actual flesh from my head.'

We eventually stopped laughing and sat down on the bed, facing one another. I was the only vampire she hadn't spent any one-on-one time with. I studied her closely; Aro was right, she'd made an exquisite immortal.

'Why aren't you frightened of us?' I blurted.

She looked surprised. 'Of what? Vampires and werewolves?'

I nodded. 'And mermaids and sasquatch.'

'Because I'm not faced with the surprise that you exist; I never doubted it. Plus the things I've seen that lurk in the dark make you all look like flower-children. Also, the covens are too ethical and loyal to be scared of. The way you and Edward are together, it proves love is a force above all. I've never seen the adoration between two individuals burn like a psychic livewire. You two share a soul; how could anyone be afraid of that?'

Impulsively, I reached out and squeezed her hand. 'Thank you for coming. I asked Astor to bring you here, but he'd already thought of it. I'll do anything to protect my family…'

Reagan nodded empathetically. 'Family is important. I see yours is adoptive for the most part, but it doesn't make the bond less important. My own parents put me in a mental hospital at sixteen,' she shrugged, completely blasé while my mouth fell open.

'A mental hospital? Why would they _do_ that to you?'

'I saw things they couldn't. Humans have a tendency to joke over or destroy what they cant control. And quite frankly, the supernatural world frightens the crap out of ordinary folk. They would rather hide proof of it than actually face it. My mom and dad didn't take kindly to me talking to things that they believed weren't there, or knowing what they were thinking, for that matter.'

'But a mental institution is taking it a little far…' I sympathized.

'Oh, I also buried a live crow under my parents window, so its soul – when it died – would protect my parents from a curse put on them.'

'Well…' I said, because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

She laughed at my perplexity. 'Again, kin is important. After that episode, I found an adoptive family too; they all work in a bar in the forests of Victoria, Australia – and they're all as crazy and charismatic as a circus. I don't speak to my own parents anymore, but I'd still protect them. Even if they don't believe there are things that loom in the dark. That's why I do what I do; not just because I'm gifted, but I hate the thought of anybody going through a supernatural attack without help. Feeling like nobody believes them. The world is full of hidden evil, just waiting for a chance to strike.'

I felt tendrils of fear wrapping around my spine. 'Is it striking out at us?'

Reagan didn't hesitate. 'Yes.'

I bit my lip. And old and hated habit I couldn't help. 'I saw Shadow People. Or at least one of them, I think,' I blurted.

Reagan simply nodded. 'I would be surprised if someone hadn't.'

Again, I couldn't think what else to say, my stomach was stealing my words and twisting them into imprisoned knots. Reagan didn't sense this, she just outright knew.

'Bella, I know you're frightened of me being here for what it represents. But I want you to listen and believe me; I haven't lost a single fight against the darkness yet. Not _one_. And I'm going to stay until your family is surrounded by peace again.'

'How can you be sure though? What if this is an evil that holds a bigger pitchfork than you've ever seen before?'

She grinned that dazzling grin and topped it off with a saucy wink. 'Because I swing an even bigger cross.'

**Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Twelve (Part B)**

Like my mother used to always say; no matter how upset you feel, you always need to eat. Something about keeping your strength up during times of turmoil and angst, I suppose.

Renee also told me that boys were only after one thing, but trying to get Edward into bed before we were married was marginally less difficult that solving world peace.

And the one thing I always, always reminded myself of – especially as a vampire – was to appreciate what you have, before it becomes what you _had_.

So I was insistent we all try and compartmentalize, no matter how much of a chore that feat was becoming, and go out into the woods together.

And to help matters, it was a truly magical day. The winter sun melted ice and snow, turning the landscape into a tapestry of crystal and sage. Across the rolling gulleys, a delicate mist settled like a blanket of cloud and lingered in the dew-dropped ferns.

The animals were out in full force, worshipping of the sunshine. Each of us thanked them for their life-force as they crossed our path, and did indeed provide strength in our vampire veins. The fresh blood also seemed to improve our mood and lift a shared feeling of impending doom. There was even some romance in the crisp mountain air, with Edward spiriting me behind trees for stolen, deep kisses, Kate gazing adoringly into Garret's eyes in a nearby field, Rosalie and Emmett holding hands down a sun-speckled path.

Eleazar and Carmen, followed by Carlisle and Esme, climbed a soaring western hemlock tree and lounged within its leafy boughs, gazing out over the postcard panorama. Renesmee and Jacob fell about in hysterics at Aro leaping for a cougar, and landing in the river instead. As our newest vegetarian, Aro was used to having his humans served on a platter, and even with all his ancient agility, he wasn't quite yet the Usain Bolt of the hunting world. He took it in his stride though, emerging from the glittering cascade with a prize size Salmon in hand. So maybe his Deadliest Catch skills were better.

My daughter doubled over when he handed it to her with flourish, tears of laughter decorating her cheeks. She was having a wondrous time…until she turned and threw up in the bushes, that is.

Vampires don't get sick, at all, and so we all turned her way with baffled eyes.

'I think the hare I ate was ill,' she explained, wiping a leftover jewel of blood from her lip.

'I could head home and make you something to settle your stomach?' I soothed. 'Some chicken-broth soup?'

She shook her head. 'Don't make a fuss mom. I'm perfectly fine; let's not spoil the day.'

But at the moment, none of the Cullen's or coven's middle name was 'lucky'. And as if on an ominous cue, Alice gasped with shock. Her eyes were unfocused to this world and fixed somewhere in the future as Jasper clutched her hands.

'Oh my god!' she rasped. 'Reagan! We have to get to her, _now_!'

I was already sprinting, along with all the others threading through the forest maze, as I calculated how long it would take me to reach home. We had all headed north to the mountaintops, to allow Reagan one last time to explore the woods before she gave us an explanation tonight. We had left her alone as she had requested.

But we had also left her unguarded.

And if anything happened to her, there was nobody left on the planet to help us.

I felt a groan of relief escape me as Edward, the fastest of all, overtook the darting covens and disappeared ahead into the labyrinth.

Please god, don't take away our saviour, I silently begged to whatever Higher Power might be listening.

But when I got there, it seemed Reagan did indeed swing a big cross. Or had the ear of the Higher Power I'd just prayed to. Because she had a circle of at least thirty werewolves standing at her feet in a growling sentry.

Edward stood next to her, his hands raised to the wolves in a plead for calm.

'It's okay, I promise,' he called out to the pack. 'Please stand _down_.'

Finally Jacob arrived, took one look, and though not happy about the situation, nodded for the wolves to obey.

And while their snarls may have been suspended for now, they stood their guard around the human girl they'd come to know, adore, and develop a huge crush on over the past few days.

I didn't blame them. Because a small army emerged from the thicket shadows. And though I felt a smile warm my face as their diamond skin caught the sunlight, I couldn't deny the gnawing feeling over what this could mean for humans in Forks.

Friends, extended family, past saviours walked forward into our clearing.

Vladimir and Stefan, in their stark white and gothic glory. Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri, barefoot and glowing with sparkling bronze Amazonian beauty. They had with them another couple I'd never seen, though with their cocoa skin also shining with embedded opal in the sun, they couldn't be anything other than more South American vampires.

Predating even the Romanian coven, and standing here in the present, Tia, Amun, Kebi, and the famed manipulator of elements, Benjamin, seemed to have wound up all the way from Egypt to Forks.

Siobhan, Liam and Maggie all wore vast grins.

Even Alistair the nomad was here.

Fifteen more vampires in a small country town populated by mortals.

'I see you've prepared a buffet for us,' Liam guffawed, winking at the unimpressed werewolves, and hugging Carlisle in a fond embrace.

'Not quite, but I have a couple of hundred small mountains as a smorgasbord of bear, dear and elk,' he replied, firm but kindly.

Liam laughed. 'To be sure, I've never favoured the taste of wolves.'

While I'd been staring in shock, and admittedly fascination – it had been so long since I'd seen so many red eyes – Renesmee and Alice had moved to my side. My daughter was tugging on my coat. I turned to her in a daze.

'The couple with Zafrina? They're not vampires,' she whispered excitedly. 'They're _hybrids_.'

Alice nodded in affirmation. 'Their names are Solstice and Marlan, they're married.'

Jacob wore the same mute look as I did. Leah and Astor, alerted by the pack's telepathic alarm, had come in human form, and also stood close by me.

'Leah, do you by chance know where the best fishing in the continental US might be?' I asked silent as possible.

'Alaska, I think,' she replied faintly, bewildered at both my question and the new gathering of immortals gleaming in the sun. 'Why?'

'Because I need you to do me a huge favour. Please let Sue know she's just won an all-expenses paid cruise to Alaska. One where she can take my dad fishing for at least a month. I'll transfer the money into her account in the next ten minutes. I'm sure she'll be more than understanding when you explain the situation.'

'I'm on it,' Lean nodded.

'Thank you, Leah, I owe you the world.' I gave her a quick hug before Leah and Astor disappeared back into the undergrowth.

Then I turned back to scarlet-eyed the gathering, whose gaze had rested on Reagan; lady of the werewolves, evidently. If Reagan was alarmed, she didn't show it. She simply took a vial from her coat and drained it down her throat in one swallow. Immediately, her blood became an undesirable scent of something rancid and burned that wafted across the clearing.

Well, well, it looked like vampires could be repelled after all.

'_Jesus_ woman,' Alistair exclaimed, pinching his nose. 'What was _in_ that?'

Reagan grinned. 'Burned vampire stakes. And a shot of tequila.'

Aro and the South American coven were bent over with laughter. The Egyptians wore amused smiles. The Irish coven hadn't actually stopped grinning. And Vladimir and Stefan had a gleam in their eye, despite their deadpan expressions.

But Jacob and the wolves were getting restless.

We couldn't stand here shuffling in confusion all day.

Luckily, Liam shed light on the puzzle.

'Carlisle, my friend, what were you thinking? You could have just picked up the phone and called, instead of summoning us with your family's hocus pocus brain powers!'

The smile slipped slightly from Carlisle's face. 'I wish I could say it was me and my family that beckoned you here. I should have called you to catch up, or at least texted, which I learned to do last year,' he tried to joke.

Perplexity replaced the merriment in Liam's eyes. The other covens began murmuring to themselves in confusion.

Benjamin stepped forward. 'We also assumed it was your family's power that summoned us. Edward's telepathy, or perhaps a new facet of Bella's shield, reaching across to us…'

Carlisle, Edward and I shook our head in unison.

'Then why did we feel a call here?' Kachiri spoke for the South American coven.

I walked to the middle of the show. 'If you can all refrain from killing our peculiar-smelling human, you'll find out tonight.'

This time, the moon and stars had crept behind a fog of stars, as though they didn't want to hear what Reagan had to reveal. Yet the mood was much less sombre than our last beach meeting. The apricot flames of the bonfire were lit by Jacob's pack for warmth and toasting marshmallows. Sam's pack had brought Muffins and his fiancé Emily, who I hugged tight after not seeing her in so long.

Emmett, Garrett, Alistair and Nahuel had carried vast logs to the bottom of our garden, and set up a circle around the fire in the clearing. This was done closest to the cascade on our boundary line, so the Undine could swim upstream and wade in the waters to listen. Their faces were silvery shadows in the running river luminescence.

Timon stepped forward and bowed his head to let us know the sasquatch were present. They sat quietly in the ferns gnawing on some kind of jerky. Lord only knows where the found a kitchen to prepare cured meats. Perhaps they used one at a gingerbread cottage. Because with 30 vampires, 50 werewolves, 4 hybrids and an assortment of mythical beings, all we needed was Goldilocks and her three bears, Rumpelstiltskin, Cinderella, and 7 dwarves to create a new historical landmark in fairy-tales.

If I didn't expect the bedtime story we were about to hear wasn't going to prove a chilling tale.

Reagan waited for everyone to stop chatting and bantering, and settle down.

Eventually, Carlisle signalled for quiet among the mass gathering. He'd been pleasant and welcoming enough, but like the rest of our immediate family, he was secretly strained and wanted some answers. He nodded at Reagan to take the stage.

Appearing unafraid and composed, she faced the paranormal crowd as the only human. I hoped she received a standing ovation at the end. I was also relieved to see no vampires leaned toward her scent with interest.

'First of all,' she began, 'I'm going to ask all of you to stay in pairs from now on. It's not safe to hunt, explore, or even stroll in the woods alone anymore. This applies to all species.'

The newly drawn Egyptian, South American, Romanian and Irish covens had been brought up to speed, but I suspected they were still slightly disbelieving of curses and phantoms.

'Why would that be?' Liam asked.

'Because the Shadow people have arrived. And before you ask; they are harbingers of something much worse. Scouts that evil sends on ahead, looking for both weaknesses, and to cause havoc. Plus, the forests are now full of ghosts. Some benevolent, some malicious, but all are gaining in strength. Partly to do with me, and my clairvoyance appealing to them, but also because they're feeling the same calling as you all do. And, unfortunately, a great number aren't human spirits, which means I can't properly sense them, _or_ what they're capable of.'

'So you can see these ghosts?' Benjamin enquired.

'No,' Reagan replied, 'I can sense and hear human spirits, but I can't see them.'

'Will that prove to be a problem?' Carlisle asked.

Reagan shook her head. 'I don't know yet, but if it does, I have a best friend and partner who can see the spirit of any being, and I'll beg her to come here too. In the meantime, we have a human soul on our side. He's been helping me unravel the story in Forks, and he keeps close to the Cullen family; mainly Bella. His name is Waylon.'

I gasped out loud. My dad's best friend, murdered by James, Victoria and Laurent. I didn't know if I were sad he hadn't passed on, or relieved that he was hovering around me.

'But for now,' Reagan continued, 'ghosts are the least of our problems.'

Something in her eyes changed then, and though her face was still stunning in the flickering flames, her eyes filled with solemn warning.

'Do any of you know the true history of Forks?'

'Before the tribes, or wolves?' Jacob asked.

Reagan nodded. 'Yes, before the wolves.'

Everyone present shook their head.

'Well strangely, it's no accident that the tribes and their werewolf element came to be here. It also ties in with why there are more sasquatch sightings, and ancient folklore stories of mermaids crashing ships on the rocks of the bordering Pacific Ocean than anywhere else in the world. And also why vampires are constantly drawn here.'

Now I could see individuals leaning forward to catch every word.

'This is a place of great power. Before settlers came and renamed the town 'Forks' the area was known in ancient times as "The Channel".' It begins near the outskirts of town, and stretches across the mountains, with the epicentre being in a meadow I came across, out of the cloud-bank.'

I knew in my heart it was mine and Edward's wildflower meadow she spoke of, because hadn't I always felt a strange and arresting energy there?

'The heart of The Channel lies in this meadow, and it's a buried gateway…'

'For what?' Esme prompted.

Reagan took a breath. 'The point of universal power. All the world's energy passes through there. It acts as both a suction and volcano of all things good and evil on earth. Once, it was dominated by the energy of good, and for thousands of years, all creatures would gather in the meadow to restore their lifeforce, love and luck. They lived in harmony and peace from this fountain of life. But all things in this universe are equally balanced, and The Channel has potential to siphon away all the good in the world, and only erupt evil, if its gateway is ever reopened.'

Alice had gazed off into a place of obvious alarm. The covens were murmuring unsettled between one another. My voice shook as I gathered the courage to ask.

'What exactly does that mean?'

Reagan took a moment before answering with regret. 'The entire world will be cast in darkness. Hell will reign. Night will become eternal, and horror will prevail…'

'Like Armageddon?' Huilen didn't bother to hide the waver in her voice.

Reagan looked pained. 'Worse. Humans will perish immediately without paranormal strength to help them, and then for the supernatural, it will only be a matter of time. Except for those with malevolence in their heart; they will thrive. Until now, The Channel has been sealed, with the power of good balanced marginally over evil. But there are those who know the seal can be broken, and all the evil of the world unleashed. And they're coming.'

'Who? Who_ is_ coming?' Rosalie demanded.

'That's what I was hoping you could help me with,' Reagan said, and then revealed a small doll in her hand, hanging by a string. The effigy was rough and gruesome, made of straw with pinpricks of blood for eyes. 'I found this in the forest near your home. Hundreds surround the Cullen's entire land. The figure you see is a contact object – a conduit for spells. They attract the energy of a curse and keep it in place and working hard. Someone has been here to place the dolls around your home, and set the hex in motion. When I touch this doll, I see a blonde girl, no more than thirteen or fourteen. She is alive in our modern times, but dressed in old fashioned black clothing. And she is filled with hatred and rage. Though this girl is not responsible for the doll, she has deliberately seeked those powerful enough to produce a curse on this family for her. She promises to repay them with immortality…'

I heard Edward gasp beside me. Carlisle had gone a sickly ash beneath his existing pale.

'But it gets worse,' Reagan apologized. 'The individuals she has enlisted are the most sadistic, powerful and darkest conjurors ever known. Have any of you heard the name 'Opus Morte?'

Suddenly, the sasquatch all growled low in tandem. There were hissing gasps from the Undine listening in the river. Obviously, us werewolf and vampire country bumpkins weren't very worldly wise.

All except Aro, who had gone even more ashen than Carlisle.

'Oh dear,' he said in a mild voice that belied his absolute terror. 'It appears Jane has been playing with witches.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Thirteen (Part A)**

_Hell is empty, and all the devils are here - William Shakespeare_

Alice loved her life; it was for the most part the only one she remembered.

Of course there were wisps in the far corners of her memory as a human, and there were fractures of pain too. The belittlement and shame of a pariah. Her society-born parents and peers constantly gazing at Alice with an unbridled mix of mortification and disappointment. Until they turned into outright stares of horror when a vision of her mother's murder proved to be true.

Alice could never tell if her father had had her institutionalized to avoid further embarrassment over the whispers and stares from townsfolk; her small Mississippi county had always viewed Alice and her clairvoyance as outcast. Or if her father had her locked away to avoid looking at Alice, but seeing his own guilt at not believing her premonition.

It was only later she realized he had imprisoned her when her visions led to Alice seeing her father and mother's killer plan for her demise next.

Perhaps being locked away had been a blessing of sorts.

But then there had been James.

In the dripping limestone walls of her asylum cell, he had been drawing closer in a game of prey. Alice and her whirling mind had provided deviant yet joyous entertainment for the tracker. Like a sadistic bully with a bug in a jar. Knowing she were already a confused mess gave him nonstop interest, thirsting for her fear of not knowing when he would come, only that he would.

Then she was saved with the bliss of immortality by a mystery vampire, and the game lost its shine for James. But it dazzled for Alice. And while most of her memories of the time before immortality were a jumbled miasma, she blossomed from a sick waif into an enchanted and buoyant fairy-like creature.

The Cullens had given Alice her very first understanding of what a family bond and unconditional love actually meant. A kinship that consoled her defeats, celebrated her triumphs, extended adoration without price.

She had seen this place of belonging long before she joined the Cullens, and waited until her future with Jasper unfolded first.

If the Cullens had been a revelation, Jasper proved to be the very meaning of life – or immortality as it were. He shucked off her last bouts of insecurity and hopelessness, enfolding her in a love equal to sunshine dazzling golden on an azure ocean, soaring weightlessly from emerald treetop to treetop, a deliciously cool breeze on a blazing day, the taste of raindrops and river water. Jasper was her epiphany to all things beautiful and treasured.

And though in the sweet shadows of the night, his devoted touch sent her body into waves of dizzying ecstasy, theirs was a connection of the spirit. Her couldn't see the visions she did, but Jasper and Alice shared one mind. With the tiniest crease of her forehead in worry, his too would mirror her frown. The slightest change to her body language or expression had Jasper looking at her with concerned question. And she worshipped him for it.

So Alice was riddled with guilt that he mimicked her woe of late. She was growing more despondent than she'd ever been as a vampire, and in turn, the weight on Jasper was heavy. The fact that vile witches, and their debilitating spell were likely the cause of so many blocks in her visions didn't soothe her. Nor did she feel strengthened that Bella was seemingly growing in power enough to shield her foretelling too. It wasn't that she didn't rejoice the rise in Bella's ability, but Alice genuinely felt more comforted when she could envision a safe outcome for her entire family at all times. And Alice loathed feeling afraid more than any other emotion. Fear was something from her past, and not the vivacious happiness of her present. And with the emotion of helplessness rearing its head again for the first time in almost 100 years, self-doubt plagued Alice more than ever. She had thought her life so complete, yet unwanted recollections and insecurities were surfacing. James, unfortunately, was one.

Alice and Bella had been the only humans to ever escape him alive.

Yet Bella had faced him, even as a mortal, with an almost inhuman strength, ready to give her life without hesitation for Edward and her mother. While Alice had cringed at his impending attack, shaking in her inescapable cell-room, immobilized by terror…

'_Stop_ it!' she chided herself out loud. She had to. Unaware, her mind drifted to dark places these days. And more recently, some were places she didn't even _know_ about.

Her outburst naturally brought Jasper to her side.

'What is it?' he questioned, concern and warmth radiating from his eyes at the same time.

'Nothing,' she evaded.

Jasper visibly deflated. There was nothing more despairing than the one you cherish most becoming an emotional stone.

'Alice, do you know what you are to me?' he said after a long silence.

She gave him a sweet smile. 'Shouldn't it be "what you mean to me?".'

'No,' his eyes pierced hers. 'What you literally _are_ is my world. My sunrise and sunset. My holiday and my rest. My sustenance, my spark, my fuel. My very purpose to exist and function. All those things are you. And when my reason for being is feeling low, my world comes crashing down too. We've always shared the understanding and effort that love commands, but most importantly, you and I have always spoken when words are needed, and shared silence when they are not. And when you suddenly shut me away from your thoughts, it feels like I'm in prison on the outside.'

Alice grasped Jasper's hand in hers. A silky film of opal tears forming across her eyes.

'I'm frightened,' she finally admitted.

'I know…' he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead.

'Of so many things,' she continued. 'Being blind-sighted to our family's fate terrifies me. And the fact that we have to stay here and wait for whatever witches, evil or prophecies are coming, means I can't help Renesmee.'

Jasper's expression morphed into bewilderment.

'She's pregnant,' Alice revealed.

The puzzlement on Jasper's face turned to stark shock.

'I _need_ to leave and collect whatever information I can on a vampire/human/wolf hybrid infant…'

A smile tugged at the corner of Jasper's mouth, despite the circumstances. 'There's something you don't hear every day. I don't believe I've ever heard them before…'

'I doubt anyone has ever thought they'd say them out loud,' Alice grimaced. 'And that's partially the problem; there might not actually_ be_ anything to discover. Renesmee and Jacob are possibly the first ever union to create this type of being.'

Jasper pondered her words. 'Can you see the baby being born?'

Alice shook her head. 'It's part werewolf and already connected to Jacob's pack. There's literally a void in all three of their futures; Jake, Renesmee and the infant.'

Jasper reached out to hold her tight. 'Try and hold faith, my love. The same was thought of Renesmee, and look at what came to pass. The fact that this child has both werewolf and vampire blood could prove it an invincible species, with the beautiful compassion and soul of a human included.'

Alice nodded reluctantly. Jasper continued to stare at her.

'But there's more bothering you, yes?'

She met his eyes and gave another small nod.

'For the first time since I met you, so many unsettling memories are sifting through my mind. Not just of my time as a mortal, but other collections that don't feel like mine, yet somehow they are.'

Jasper frowned in confusion.

Alice tried to elaborate, but was not much more informed over the inexplicable memories and emotions that haunted her mind.

'Jasper, I think I've been here before…'

'To Forks? Before Mississippi?' he prompted.

She shook her head. 'Before I was Alice…'

Jasper gazed at her puzzled, until her words dawned on him.

'You mean in _another_ life?'

Alice slowly nodded, her eyes begging him to not assume she'd gone mad. That would be the one thing she couldn't stand; if those she loved were to think her insane all over again.

'I think I lived here when it was the place Reagan spoke of; The Channel. But it feels as though I wasn't even a human then either…'

'You've been a vampire _before_?' Jasper asked, incredulous.

Alice shook her head. 'No. Something else. I think I lived under the earth. And this sounds unbelievable, but I'm pretty sure I could…_fly_.' And she waited for him to laugh.

But Jasper only looked bemused. 'Not overly unbelievable; plenty of vampires can do so.'

'Yes, but that comes as an random gift to a certain few after they're turned. This feels more like a natural facet of whatever species I might have been. The word 'Sidhe Fae', and 'Sith' keeps creeping through my mind.'

Jasper's bemusement became a delighted laugh. 'You were a_ fairy_? Good god! That explains everything, even though you're much more of a pixie now. My own beautiful fairy princess! Can I start calling you Tink?'

Alice raised an unimpressed brow. 'It isn't funny, Jasper. The fae are nothing like fairy-tales. They're known as malicious and manipulative beings in Celtic mythology. Some even thought of them as demons. I think my ability to see the future might have been descended from there; like a psychic hangover or something. But the worst of it is, in these twisted vague memories, I see myself and my kind at war. I have awful dull vision of villages destroyed and all types of species burning alive. I hear screaming ringing in my sub-conscious. And the world is threatened by something so terrible and unnameable…a battle that will cause an eternal darkness, blacker than night.'

Jasper tried to sound soothing and bury his own trepidation.

'But these are a strange brand of memories, you say? _Not_ visions of a future. Alice, my love, I think you're allowing the strain of our present circumstances to weigh you down. Like Aurelius said; _The pain is not due to the thing itself, but your estimate of it. And this you have the power to revoke at any moment. _Whether we're vampire or human, or even any other of the species revealing themselves, we_ all_ have a bad habit of imagining the worst possible outcome. When in actual fact, the worst thing we expect very rarely happens.'

Alice folded him into her arms. She managed an outward smile, and even a little glow of positivity on the inside too.

'You're right, as usual. Sometimes we have waking nightmares that never prove to be real.'

The Undine had been swirling in the cold navy waters of LaPush, watching and waiting. They were not particularly at ease, and missed the azure fathoms of the warmer Pacific Ocean climes. Their home could be found in a deep canyon cusping the continental shelf between Australia and the Cook Islands, though no human had actually ever come across the underwater kingdom. It was too far down in the depths for mortals to explore; no measurable apparatus had yet been invented.

Marrakesh came from the first descendants. A breed that roamed the earth with dinosaurs sixty-five million years ago. The initial vampires of any kind. When the ice-age bought extinction, the blood-drinking immortals transformed themselves into marine dwellers to avoid obliteration.

Now, as Undine royalty, Marrakesh lived in a coral castle among a rainbow-hued, undersea wonderland. And she had seen many species spawn over her four thousand years on earth. Indeed, out of all the legend and mysterious that hid from mortals on land, there were many more creatures of the sea unknown to humans.

And yet, to Marrakesh, it was humans that behaved as the worst monsters. The Undine Virago had watched mortals shun their limitations and reach for otherworldly energies that were not theirs to take. Their need for power and knowledge often had them delving into dark places, and dabbling in realms they knew nothing about. Yes, humans had short lives, but they could be happy ones, and repeated over and over in different circumstances if only they'd be content with simplicity. But they rarely were, Marrakesh mused. The need for more; more riches, more authority, more domination, had almost become a common personality trait. And what shocked the Undine most over the years were two specific things; that humans were willing to harness evil in order to achieve their desires, and they never learned by the catastrophe this caused.

The Undine had been present one thousand years ago when The Channel was sealed. There had been a raging war. The humans in this area had known back then that supernatural species existed, and how their luck and vitality were kept powerful by the universal energy of The Chanel's epicentre. Of course, humans wanted this and more for themselves. And along with it, not every paranormal being was a pleasant one. There was a prophecy; The Chanel could be altered to give an even greater power of good, or changed completely to spew out dark energy. And the supernatural, occults, witches and humans that desired an evil reign came together in battle. But those who were advocates for good were waiting. They had managed to seal The Channel. Many had been lost. The Undine could manifest their physics from fins to legs, but only once. They would never enter the water again. Walking on land was a suicide mission for mermaids. And many of Marrakesh's family had sacrificed themselves. Plenty of supernatural species had, to keep peace alive on earth.

And now it was altering again.

A new prophecy was churning.

Marrakesh understood that Bella Swan would play an integral role, but she had no idea how this would eventuate. She just hoped the extremely young vampire was up to the challenge. Though from what she had seen so far, Bella possessed an almost unnatural fearlessness. It gave Marrakesh and her fellow Undine hope. Because they were resigned, but alarmed over what was coming. More of Marrakesh's kind would die. So would some of the other species.

Bloodshed and warfare were coming.

Sometimes our waking nightmares prove to be real.

All the covens, except for the older Denali's, had been amicable enough to literally head for the hills when Charlie came to visit. They were finding our vegetarian diet something of a novelty, sampling Fork's wildlife to pick and choose their favourite animal blood.

I suspected this novelty wouldn't last long.

Charlie had stopped by to tell me the amazing good fortune of he and Sue winning an Alaskan cruise – with plenty of opportunity for fishing. But he worried that he'd be gone the whole month.

I had to stop myself doing a happy groove on the spot, thrilled that he had bought the cruise-winning story, and even more elated that I'd gotten him out of town.

'Don't stress dad,' I begged, 'you deserve a month's holiday. I'll be fine. It's only a month.'

'I always worry about you Bells, that'll never stop. What if you need your old man and I'm not there?'

Carlisle put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'I promise we'll take good care of her.'

Charlie didn't look convinced. So far, in the Cullen's company, I'd disappeared, transformed, and emerged as a vampire.

'What kind of fishing is available on this cruise?' I said to distract my dad.

It worked. 'Well, they'll be Salmon of course, and huge Halibut too. We have to take a seaplane from the boat for the King Salmon, but it'll be worth it,' he grinned.

'Wow, sounds lavish,' I smiled. 'I'm jealous.'

Charlies eyebrows flew up as he took in the opulence of our home, the sports cars lining our driveway, the marble-sized rubies, emeralds and diamonds adorning Esme, Tanya and Carmen's hands.

'I seriously doubt that.'

We gave each other a big hug when I walked Charlie out the front door.

He looked over my shoulder and drew back.

'Bella, is that a particularly tall and beautiful bald girl burning sage around the forest-line?'

'Um…yes?'

'Okay,' he said slowly. 'Is she a witch or something?'

'No,' I laughed. 'That's Reagan; she's an…occult specialist.' Now that I'd stopped lying to Charlie, I thought full disclosure was probably the best course. I wouldn't have to remember all my fibs anymore.

'Right. Is she human?'

'Yes.'

Charlie and I hadn't spoken in any further length since he'd guessed exactly what I was.

'But the rest of the Cullens – including Edward and you – aren't?'

'That's right.'

Charlie nodded, and I had to hand it to my dad, he appeared relatively unfazed.

'Bella, I need to ask you something; the only thing that's troubling me.'

I looked at him surprised. 'Dad, if there's only one thing troubling you about all of this, you can not only ask away, but I'll also organise a national holiday, marching band, performance by Pink, and a medal in your name.'

'Who's Pink?'

'Never mind, dad. What's your question?'

He actually looked a little pained. 'Am I a bad father by not becoming a vampire too?'

'_Excuse me_?'

'Well, I'm supposed to look after you forever, but I'm guessing your forever will be a lot longer than mine…'

'Oh dad, of _course_ not. You're supposed to live a wonderful human life. One that involves growing old and comfortable with Sue, and having me there always during your own forever.' I hugged him again, tighter this time.

'But one day, I'll go before you…'

I couldn't reply.

My dad was a man of rationale, and nodded his head to himself a few times, accepting his own unspoken answer. He kissed my cheek before he got in his police cruiser.

Then he rolled down the window. 'Actually, it's two questions I had."

'Fire away.'

Now he positively cringed. 'Do you…drink blood?'

'No dad, we sell sea-shells down by the seashore.'

'Wise-ass,' a smile bloomed on his face.

I grinned with him. 'We don't hurt humans. We only drink animal blood.'

'Good to know. Just do your old man a favour and stay away from my angling spots.'

Twilight Afterglow*Chapter Thirteen (Part B)

The grin was still plastered on my face when I resurfaced in the living room. It was so good to have such honest conversations with Charlie now that the Volturi threat ceased to exist.

Strangely and speaking of which, Edward and Renesmee had actually gone hunting with Aro to teach him a few tricks. The ancient vampire's technique was still dismal.

Reagan, after her sage-burning session, had gone into town for some friend human food. I wasn't sure where the others had drifted off too, but the only individuals in attendance were Esme, Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar.

'Bella,' Carlisle smiled, 'we were just talking about you.'

'Really?' I asked curiously and sat down with the small group.

Carmen gave me a warm grin. 'Eleazer and I were complimenting you. Our entire family are impressed at how wonderfully you're handle all the recent events. Aro, all the new species, this mysterious sounding curse. You've shown such poise for being only a decade in vampire years.'

'Thank you,' I acknowledged. 'My mom says I was born old.'

The group gave a polite laugh, which led me to believe what they'd actually been talking about was a little deeper than what they were letting on.

'What's troubling you?' I bluntly asked, sensitive to the atmosphere.

Esme came over and sat next to me, taking me by the hand.

'It's nothing really…we were just a touch worried you were taking this _too_ well. And perhaps not processing it all.'

I looked at them curiously. 'You think I'm in denial about everything going on?'

'Well…it's just that you haven't offered many thoughts,' Carlisle explained. 'We've had a few hundred years to process the hidden enigmas of this world – '

'We once saw a snake in the Amazon that was so large, it wrapped around a mountaintop,' Eleazar cut in with a smile.

'Wow,' I said. 'I had no idea vampires took acid.'

They laughed and the mood lightened. But I was still trying to decipher their point.

'So walk me through this; you guys are frightened that I'm not truly processing all the drama. You think that I'm blocking everything out?'

They all looked at each other reluctantly, then Esme spoke softly.

'You know how I became immortal, Bella?'

I nodded. 'Carlisle changed you on your deathbed?'

'He did, but it wasn't that simple. I was almost dead anyway because I'd tried to commit suicide. I jumped off a cliff when my baby died.'

I felt my face crease in sorrow. Something of this tale haunted my thoughts, like a dream I knew. Perhaps she had told me once long ago, and I had deliberately never thought about her despairing story again, so I wouldn't cry each time I gazed upon my mother-in-law.

'But before that,' she went on bravely, 'I was married to somebody else. His name was Charles. And unfortunately, it didn't take me long to find out he was a monster. I ran from him so many times, yet he would always find me; even when it seemed a physical impossibility, because I hadn't told a soul where I was going. I could have put it down to the fact that he was a cruel but wily bully. But the truth was, Charles was possessed by something black and satanic inside him. Something that not only told him where to find me, but gave him incomprehensible capabilities. With my own eyes, I saw him burn animals on a pyre and then chant something powerful enough to bring them all back to life; as charred, mindless skeletons. And that, after the death of my child, was enough to send me over the edge.'

I squeezed her hand tightly, my face portraying the words I wanted to say because I was incapable of any.

'Charles left me alone after I became a vampire. I was suddenly a much stronger being than him. But I never kidded myself, and stayed wary of him because I believe he was the true epitome of a monster; I'm convinced he was a demon inhabiting a human body. And knowing that that kind of infestation walks the earth took me a long time to get over.'

The elders of my family were all sad and reflecting, and then Carmen spoke. 'My cousin was stolen from her crib as an infant by the Cuegle; a black-skinned creature with knotted, thick muscles and three eyes. From time to time in Spain, I thought I saw the thing myself as a human child, lingering around the forests of our village.'

'And I,' Eleazar shared, 'once saw a human raised from the dead in Africa.'

They all went quiet, looking at me, waiting for something. Yet I had no idea what it was, so I shook my head in confusion as an answer.

Esme was the one to answer. 'What I'm saying Bella, is it took me a century to deal with the things I've seen, the horrors I learned. A lot longer than just a decade. So if you're feeling frightened or bottling up your emotions, you can talk to us. We're your family and you're our daughter. We love you so much, and we know you have a tendency to suffer in silence.'

Oh right. They thought I was closet coward. I tried hard to hide my grimace while they waited expectantly.

I took a deep and patient breath. 'Okay, my turn for a story. When I was in eighth grade, a girl at my school was hit by a car out front of our campus, and she died. Everybody was wailing and crying, some even fainted. And then the entire grade went the funeral. But not me, and not because I didn't care. You know what I did that day? I went to the library and read a book to stay calm until it was all over. Then I picked some flowers and went to her gravesite after everybody had left. I said a quiet prayer for her, because in my mind, the world was already too full of theatrics and drama. So many people react on impulse, they let their emotions rule their actions. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing if that's the way you're built. But I'd prefer to respond than react; it proves to myself that my actions are coming from my brain, and not a jumbled mess of emotions running through my body.'

'Bella, we're not saying your aren't strong – ' Esme tried to add.

'Please,' I implored her. 'Let me finish. I'm not storing anything up – I promise you all that – I'm folding it into neat storage. I've always kept my emotions in check, because what good would it do anybody if they weren't? But that hasn't gone unnoticed. Not at school, not in my mortal life, not even by my parents. I lived my existence feeling out of sync by not having normal reactions. Because I _wasn't _normal. The world of the living never had a place for me. Immortality has given me the space I was supposed to inhabit. But you know what else it did?'

They all listened intently, leaning forward to capture my words.

'It released me of the fear I'd always lived with. And with what I am now, I'm able to eliminate any fright that _does_ get in the way. Not just by controlling it with my mind, but with the physical force I'm capable of. So if I'm quiet, it's not because I'm fretting or worried, it's because I'm planning how to destroy the problem – not run from it. My family mean _everything_ to me. And I'll be completely blunt with you all; it's not the things that are coming for us that you should be concerned about, but what it will find waiting from me when it gets here.'

Carlisle looked at my face as though it was the first time he'd seen me. He was concerned and unsettled when he spoke.

'I'm sorry for misjudging you, Bella. Sometimes we don't notice how much our own children have grown right under our nose. I don't doubt your power. I just want you to be prepared for the unknown. I don't want you unable to withstand the storm.'

I smiled at my father-in-law faintly. 'I _am_ the storm.'

Carlisle had indeed felt as though he'd just opened his eyes to Bella for the first time. And though it was true he'd never doubted her ability, he also felt as though he'd been blinded by its blazing potential. There was nothing left of the shy Bella, the awkward, uncomfortable, second-guessing Bella. He hoped somewhere in there, the compassionate Bella he'd once known remained. Because in her new place stood a being of wrath, one that Carlisle found himself thinking even he would not like to take on. She was beautiful and wondrous, but almost frightening so. He had once loved her purely because she made his son alight from the inside, and celebrate living this life instead of tolerating it. Then Carlisle found a new love for Bella that was borne out of sheer adoration for the amazing vampire she proved to be.

But for the first time in his immortal life, since he'd created his family, Carlisle secretly wondered if he'd also created a monster.

I'd wandered outside to contemplate. I knew I'd unnerved Carlisle, and no doubt the others present, but I felt little remorse. I wouldn't hurt any living creature unnecessarily, but I was glad he realized I'd tear it to shreds if it proved a threat.

Then the more caring side of me kicked in as I remembered I had to call Angela back and keep her away. My old friend had rung a number of times, wanting to come over the house and visit.

Maybe I should go and see her today? Or maybe I should get out in the misty woods, that wisped like a dream, and find the other vampires.

Most of all, maybe I should search for my unconditional, irrevocable love, and rain kisses down on his face and skin.

I smiled at the image. But no sooner than I hatched the thought, it was stolen away.

Because I thought I saw _Waylan_ standing there; or a translucent image of him at least. The ghost of my father's friend stood mid-centre of our clearing. I was forming a smile at the sight of him, but it slid off my face after noting his expression. I'd never seem anyone, dead or alive, look so forlornly sad. And then like my thoughts, the vison of him was snatched away too.

He faded as there was shrieking. Shrieking and screaming and howling. It bought the others from the house, so I knew I hadn't imagined the clamouring from the forest.

'What is it?' Carlisle rasped.

I shook my head and found out that fear had not become something I had full control over, despite my claims. Because my body was suddenly, mysteriously _seized_ by it. A feeling of such heart-racing, insidious dread, that I thought for a moment my knees would give way.

And I was running. But so were they. So many of them, bolting out of shadows of the forest. Why were they running? And why were they doing it toward me? All the covens, racing toward the house, toward where I stood.

'Bella, go back!' Liam screamed. 'Turn around! _Do not go into that forest_!'

But I hadn't seen my immediate family appear yet, so what other choice did I have?

My unspeakable terror didn't remotely subside when I saw Rosalie and Emmett dashing within the mad rush of sprinting vampires and galloping werewolves. In fact, it _grew_.

Finally, when I thought I would scream myself, I saw Jacob appear, running for his life.

He stopped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, his eyes haunted and huge.

'What is it?' I shrieked in his face. 'Where is Renesmee. _Is my daughter alright_?'

I had to stop myself from hitting him while he panted, too low of breath to answer.

Benjamin was somehow standing next to me as well. I hadn't noticed when he'd got there, but I couldn't fail to see the alarm in his eyes.

'We were all in the woods, and they came out of nowhere…'

'_What did_?'

Benjamin shook his head in horrified awe. 'Shadow People,' he whispered. 'They were everywhere. Filthy, evil grey shrouds swirling around us. We were blinded. And their presence was so black, it was eating into our souls. I tried to create a whirlwind to blow them away, but the Shadow People were too strong. We _had_ to run. I'm so sorry, Bella…'

'Why are you sorry? And can somebody tell me where my _goddamn family_ is!'

Jacob had gotten his breath back while Benjamin spoke, and finally found his own voice.

'Oh Jesus Bella, I tried so hard. I really did. But he was torn away from my reach…'

And for the first time in my life, I watched Jacob burst into tears.

There was a strange surging in my ears. Fear had changed from a racing heat to a cold, dazed numbness.

I knew my life was about to be changed in the most altering way since I'd been turned.

'I think they came especially…' Jacob was trying to say between sobs.

And I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

'They took him, Bella.'

My heart didn't even lift when Renesmee, Alice and Jasper came trudging heavily out of the woods, as though the world and all the sadness in it were resting on their shoulders.

Renesmee began running when she saw me. Tears were streaming down her face as she openly and loudly wept.

'Dad…' was all she could get out with a strangled cry.

I turned to look at Alice. Her ashen face seemed to be swimming in and out of focus, underwater in slow motion.

She slumped in my arms.

'I can't see his future anymore,' she barely managed a whisper. 'They've taken him, Bella. Edward is gone.'

And I knew my heart was too.


End file.
